


In The Pursuit of Knowledge (Prev. The Starfall AU)

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The Starfall AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Planet, Deceit’s also an alien bounty hunter, Emile is trans, F/M, It works out though, Kidnapping, Logan has two moms, Logan is an alien, M/M, Moving to Said Alien Planet, Poor Logan and Virgil, Remy owns a coffeeshop, Roleplay, Virgil totally falls for him, and a therapist, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Logan is a Stellio, a species with a constant thirst for knowledge. When he finds something he maybe shouldn’t have, he’s hunted by Captain Deceit Anwir to a planet called Earth. There, Logan meets the aspiring engineer, Virgil. The college student quickly falls for him, but may have gotten more than he bargained for.This fic has aGlossarywhich contains maps and information on the people and species that will be met.





	1. First Encounter

"Sir, we've lost track of it. Shall we begin scans of local star systems?"

 

A Dolguis sits in the captain's chair gazing thoughtfully at the monitors, his yellow eye with a vertical pupil sifts through the information with lightning speed. Scales on the left side of his face are a glossy, vibrant green that reflect the light easily, a snake like tail coiled beside him. "Yes, that will do. Notify me when you find him." he stands. "I will be in my quarters."

 

"Aye sir."

 

The captain leaves and slithers down the halls of his ship. He has one mission, and one mission alone. Hunt down that Stellio before he destroys the galaxy, no matter the cost.

 

...

 

"WHERE'S MY KEYS!?" Virgil races around the apartment, turning it upside down. He's late- meaning he should have left 15 minutes earlier than what was needed to get there "in case of traffic" he claims. The college was literally five minutes away, but he didn't dare be any later than ten minutes early.

 

Roman comes out of his room with bed head. "Virgil I swear I'm going to file a roommate complaint."

 

Patton pops out of the closet. "Found them!" He holds up Virgil’s car keys.

 

Virgil snatches them and gives Patton a quick hug. "Thanks Pat, Don't care Ro. See ya at lunch!" he flies out the door and down the stairs. He hops in his car and tries to start it. The engine sputters to life before dying. "Come on. Come on." Virgil tries it again. The '96 Cavalier had a nasty habit of rejecting life, not unlike Virgil. After two more tries the engine roars to life and Virgil backs his way out of the parking garage and onto the streets. He ignores the looks of passerbyers.

 

Surely a future electrical engineer could get a new car, or at least fix up this shabby excuse for one, right? Virgil grips the wheel tightly. No, this car was a gift from his father before he passed away. He promised Virgil it would take him wherever he needed to go, for as long as he needed, and that it would only take its last breath when it was time for him to start a new chapter. So now Virgil's going to drive this car into the ground, though he would never tell anyone the reason why. The only ones who know are Patton and Roman.

 

Patton was something of a brother to him. They grew up together, he was there for Virgil when his father passed. But now Patton has his boyfriend _Roman._ The egocentric, obnoxious loudmouth. He's a pretty boy and he knows it. That said, Virgil has to admit he is loyal and would be the second to defend Patton's honor (Virgil would obviously be faster).

 

Virgil pulls up to the college and grabs his bag. He walks through the empty halls, alone. Being alone isn't all bad. You don't have to worry about others, then again, there's no one to worry about you. He goes to the auditorium, the current project on the ceiling being a star map. He looks up. It seems he's always looking down. The stars are the one time he looks up. Something... Something calls him- beckons him. Would he tell anyone? Of course not. But it's there. He sighs and leaves.

 

...

 

Virgil looks around the cafeteria, quickly finding Roman and Patton, Roman busy entertaining some of the other college students with an epic tale. Virgil frowns. He wants to sit with Patton, but he doesn't like the crowd Roman is attracting. He chooses to sit in a corner, once again alone. He opens his backpack and pulls out a phone. But it isn't really, it's a side project he's been working on. A small device that will help you never lose your way. Some would call it a GPS, but Virgil prefers to call it Gimpy. Why? Cause it's been a slow project. He sighs and puts it down on the table. Some boys walk past and knock into the table, sending Gimpy falling. Virgil's quick reflexes save it and he puts it in his bag. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he huffs and zips his bag.

 

"Greetings." A tall skinny man stands in front of Virgil. His hair in perfect order, he wears a blue shirt with a black tie neatly pressed, black frame square glasses, jeans and a belt. His shoes are black and by the looks of it newly polished. He looks at Virgil with curiosity.

 

 _'Such a nerd.'_ Virgil thinks and raises a brow. "What are you, one of the new teachers or something?" he says sarcastically, trying to not stare now that the shock has worn off and he's beginning to realize how hot this guy kinda is.

 

"No, unfortunately not, I am just passing by. I do not normally do this but you were the only only one by themselves. As much as I find these humanoids fascinating I can't handle so much at once. I can easily be out number and overpowered."

 

Virgil blinks. "Humanoids?" he snorts. "I usually call 'em pigs but hey! Whatever floats your boat." he shrugs and points to an empty chair for the man to bring over and sit. "So what's your name?"

 

"Aquarius."

 

"Huh. Like the zodiac?"

 

"Correct, Capricorn."

 

Virgil blinks. "What?"

 

"You are Capricorn."

 

"Yeah I am a Capricorn, but my name is Virgil."

 

"Fascinating."

 

"What?" Virgil tries not to drown in Aquarius' intelligent brown eyes. He feels himself falling. _'No. Virgil no. You know how all romance's go. They all are just a horrible disaster and end up with broken hearts for everyone. Except Patton and Roman. Roman breaks his heart I break his face.'_

 

Aquarius looks around. "Why do you sit by yourself? It's to my knowledge that humans are social creatures always seeking the attention of others. Like Leo over there." he points at Roman. "Is he a leader?"

 

"A what- Leo- leader?" Virgil stutters and shakes his head. "I get the feeling you aren't quite... human... Are you?" he eyes him warily, but curious at the same time.

 

"That is classified information, but I congratulate you on your analysing skills."

 

"Well given that you just told me it's classified that means you aren't so what are you before I call the cops?" Virgil demands, though he knows he could never call the cops on this guy.

 

"Cops?" Aquarius raises his eyebrow.

 

"The police. They'll like- stick you in jail or something. I don't know. I don't know how they hand E.T.s." Virgil holds his head. _'O.M.G. Virgil you've fallen for an alien. Congrats.'_ he thinks sarcastically before he starts furiously shaking his head. "No no no. You're not an alien. I'm just imagining things. There's no such thing as aliens. Oh crap, those late nights of conspiracy theories instead of studying are coming back for karma."

 

"You are very interesting Capricorn." Aquarius stands up. "May our paths cross in the seek of knowledge." He walks away.

 

Virgil stares after him as he goes. "I'm gay."

 

"Nerds huh?"

 

Virgil nearly screams at Roman suddenly standing beside him, smirks. "A little WARNING NEXT TIME!?"

 

"Sorry. So nerds are your type?"

 

Virgil blushes. "No!" _'Aliens apparently. Virgil shut up, he is not an alien!'_

 

Patton giggles and pops up from behind Roman. "I don't know I think he's cute."

 

Roman dramatically gasps. "Patton my love are you leaving me!?"

 

"What!? No of course not Roman. I can never leave my knight in shining armor."

 

Virgil rolls his eyes and stands, grabbing his stuff. "Whatevs'. He's not that cute anyways." he quickly leaves.

 

Patton frowns "You think he is ok? I hope we didn't upset him."

 

"I'm sure he's just flustered is all." Roman spins Patton with a flourish before bringing him in for a kiss, dipping him. Patton holds him and smiles the other drama students cheer and whistle in the background. Roman brings Patton back up.

 

Patton blushes, all flustered. "Roman you romantic."

 

Roman smirks. "Can't help it." he brushes Patton's hair back into place.

 

Patton smiles and looks back at here Virgil left. "You think we should check on him?"

 

"Eh. Stormy's probably on his way to his next class already. We'll see him again tonight." Roman assures.

 

Patton smiles and nods "Ok." Patton wraps around Roman's arm as they walk to their next class.

 

...

 

Virgil tosses his bags in the back of his car and gets in. He rests his head against the steering wheel and sighs. Today was a crazy day, and he still had work in an hour. His stomach growls in protest to the delay. "Okay. Okay." He searches for his keys and suddenly freezes. 'No. Please no!' He frantically searches his pockets and the floor. "NO! I HAD THEM! I SWEAR!" He looks up and sees Aquarius standing outside his door, holding his keys.

 

"You drop these."

 

Virgil slowly takes them. "T-Thanks."

 

"You are quite welcome."

 

Virgil looks down, then back up at Aquarius. "Do you- uh. Need a ride?" _'VIRGIL!?'_

 

Aquarius looks around. "That will not be necessary. I like to walk and take in the surroundings and creatures."

 

"Creatures." Virgil shakes his head. "Okay, well- are you hungry or something?" _'Virgil. Quit. Trying. To. Flirt. With. The. Alien.'_

 

Aquarius thinks then nods "Yes." Virgil leans over and opens the passenger door. Aquarius raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil sighs. "Get in. It's too far to walk."

 

Aquarius walks around the car analysing it. "This vehicle has a week left before the engine dies."

 

“What?” Virgil pales.

 

"The source of power is going to die. In a metaphorical sense."

 

“I-“ Virgil grips the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. “No. It can’t die. It won’t die. Not if I have anything to say about it.” He looks at Aquarius. “Just get in.”

 

Aquarius looks at him. He gets in the car. "You seem to be stressed. Would you like some assistance in fixing your vehicle?"

 

Virgil glances at him before turning the key. “I’ll think about it... thanks...” it takes a few times before the engine starts and Virgil takes them to the nearest McDonalds. “You ever been here before?”

 

"No."

 

“Okay. Come on.” Virgil gets out and leads him in. He points to the menu. “What do you want?”

 

Aquarius scans the menu. "These foods are extremely unhealthy."

 

"It's fast food." The cashier says annoyed.

 

Virgil sighs. “I’ll get two McDoubles, two small drinks. Oh and a fudge sundae.” He pulls out his wallet. Aquarius walks around the restaurant. The cashier raises an eyebrow at him but leaves it alone. Virgil pays and goes over to Aquarius, gesturing for him to follow him to the drink dispenser. “Let me guess. Water?” He pours Pepsi in his cup and hands Aquarius the other cup.

 

"Thank you." He goes for water with ice.

 

“Yeah no problem.”

 

“Order for Virgil!”

 

Virgil goes over and grabs their tray before leading them to a table. Aquarius drinks his water. Virgil unwraps his burger and hands Aquarius his. “So... where are you from?” Aquarius looks at him and doesn't answer. Virgil glances at him. “Classified?” He says monotone.

 

"Correct."

 

“What are you?” Virgil asks and Aquarius raises an eyebrow. “Like- are you human? You’re real form? Did you like- possess this guy’s body or something?” Virgil glances around him and realizes he should keep his voice a little quieter.

 

"Don't be ridiculous I would never hurt anyone. Well unless it's self defense."

 

“Okay.” Virgil leans forward, elbows on the table and smiling like he’s made his mind up. “So am I dreaming? Is this all some weird fantasy that sleep deprivation, caffeine overdose, and never ending anxiety and depression made up where I meet a handsome alien and end up falling for him like some kind of sci-fi romance?” Aquarius raises his eyebrow. He flicks Virgil's head. Virgil winces. “Ow.” He rubs his head and frowns.

 

"You are not in a REM cycle."

 

Virgil sighs. “Well shit.”

 

"I find you to be amusing."

 

“Great. Glad you’re entertained.” Virgil covers his face.

 

Aquarius analysis him. "You look embarrassed."

 

“Hmph.” Virgil huffs and tries to cool down his face. “Is there anything you can tell me about yourself?”

 

"I need to trust you first. Though I find your determination for knowledge quite endearing." Aquarius leans in resting his head in his hands and his elbows on the table.

 

Virgil mirrors his stance. “Same here. And let me tell you, it’s not easy for me to trust people- or... things.” He tries hard to not blush more at the compliment.

 

"Understandable Capricorn."

 

“Virgil.” Aquarius continues to drink his water. Virgil sighs. “Alright. Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

"Your vehicle, at the knowledge that it was going to stop working you became emotional distress. I am assuming it was a gift that you love very much even though it is...well not the safest machine."

 

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. “And?”

 

"I am intrigued in your story about it. Though it looks like I have pick a sad story."

 

Virgil huffs. “Ya think?” He tries to mask wiping his eyes as pushing back his bangs, but he realizes that just shows himself more. He bites his lip. “My father... he was a kind man. Loved with an open heart. He was my teacher and my friend...”

 

"A teacher, truly a great man."

 

Virgil fidgets with his hoodie. “He died six years ago... he was sick- kidney failure, but then he suddenly had a heart attack and was hospitalized... he died the next day... I got to visit him once. That’s when he gave me the car. Said it would only die when a new chapter in my life is about to start.”

 

Aquarius looks out the window at the car. "If what he says is true then that will be soon."

 

Virgil glances at the car. “But I don’t want to. It’s safe where I am right now. I don’t want it to change.”

 

"Then you need to fix your cooling unit." Aquarius states. Virgil pulls out his phone and searches it up. He pales at the price and quietly sets his phone on the table. "What's wrong?"

 

“I... I can’t afford it.”

 

"Afford?" Aquarius picks up Virgil's phone.

 

Virgil sighs. “Look, to live here you gotta work and earn what’s called money. You use that money to live-“ he points at the empty wrappers on the tray. “Life ain’t free and honestly, it’s not fun. It’s more of a cruel joke, but hey! It’s what we’re here for so might as well try.”

 

"Is this the model you need?"

 

“I don’t know... I need to do more research.” Aquarius gets up and walks out the door with Virgil's phone. “HEY!” Virgil quickly throws their trash away and runs after him. “I need that!” Aquarius goes to the car and opens the hood. He looks at the inside and the phone. Scrolling through different things. Virgil yanks his phone away. “YOU CAN’T JUST MATCH PARTS BY LOOKS!” He slams the hood closed, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He turns to Aquarius. “Do you even know anything about cars because if not you aren’t touching mine!”

 

"Oh please you insult me. I built a machine like this when I was 5. It was a school project."

Aquarius looks offended. "but mine was a little more advance that this."

 

Virgil frowns. “You can’t build a car when you’re five.” He gets in.

 

Aquarius frowns "You have little faith in my abilities. You do not know me, so how can _you_ tell me what I can or cannot do?" He storms off.

 

Virgil huffs and tries to start the car. It refuses to start. He closes his eyes and leans his head on the steering wheel, swallowing back tears. He slams the wheel and tries again, the car coming to life. He drives out of the parking lot and to the junkyard for his afternoon shift.

 

...

 

Virgil balances a box of parts in his arms, as well as his school bags while trying to unlock the apartment door. He makes it in and sees Patton and Roman cuddling on the couch. He tries to make a beeline for his room.

 

“Hey there Starstruck.” Roman comments.

 

Virgil throws his keys on the counter. “Shut up.” He grumbles.

 

Patton frowns "Bad day?"

 

Virgil sighs. “More or less.”

 

Patton gets up and offers a hug. Virgil hugs him and closes his eyes. "I made your favorite cookies in class today." Patton offers

 

"Yeah he had flour in his hair again." Roman smirks.

 

Virgil smiles softly. “Thanks Pat... how was your guy’s day?” He pulls away and goes to the sink, trying to wash the grease off his hands.

 

"Roman took me to that fancy cafe downtown." Patton smiles

 

Roman leans back hands behind his head. "Yeah it's good to be rich."

 

Virgil frowns. “That’s nice.” He keeps his back to them.

 

"Hey Virgil how about we all play a game? Will that cheer you up?"

 

“Nah. I’m gonna turn in for the night.” Virgil grabs some leftover pizza from yesterday and reheats it before grabbing a cookie as well. “Night guys.” He heads to his room with his plate and box of parts.

 

Patton frowns "You think that new guy has anything to do with this?"

 

"If he does and hurt Virgil I'll pound him into the ground."

 

Patton pouts "No fighting!"

 

"Not even a little?" Roman asks

 

"No!" Patton crosses his arms.

 

Virgil enters his room and sets his things down. He flicks on the light and goes to his desk. His room is a mess, tools and little projects all over the place. No one’s allowed in here, especially Roman. He would break everything. Then again it is Roman’s apartment. He sighs. _‘I could ask him... I could pay him back for the parts- no. I’m not going to look like I’m living off my bestfriend’s boyfriend.’_ He holds his head. _‘But I already am...’_ he sighs and continues on the project on his desk, working well into the night and forgetting about his pizza that soon gets cold. He only stops when he realizes he almost burned his finger off with the soldering iron. He leaves a few notes for himself for the next day and goes to bed.


	2. Don’t Insult a Stellio

Virgil walks to the parking garage the next morning. He sees a note on his car.

 

_'I fix your car. Never doubt my intelligence again._

_-Aquarius'_

 

Virgil covers his mouth. He gets in and turns the key. The engine roars to life. Virgil drops the note. “How did he know where I live? And where did he get the parts!??” He takes a deep breath and turns the car off. He goes upstairs. “Hey... guys?”

 

Patton looks at his watch. "Virgil aren't you going to be late?"

 

Virgil’s head whips to the calendar before he sighs. “No. It’s Saturday and the science fair got canceled.” He sits down and hands Patton the note.

 

"Who's Aquarius?"

 

“That guy... from yesterday.”

 

Roman comes out of the bathroom, hair in curlers. “Do I smell romaaaance?” He sings.

 

“No! This guy somehow found out where I live and then he magically fixes my car!? And where’d he get the money for the parts!?? He’s a-“ Virgil cuts himself off, not wanting them to think he’s crazy.

 

"Ok Virgil calm down. Look on the bright side. Your car got fix!"

 

"I still think you should just trash it but whatever your car." Roman shrugs "Now tell us more about the mystery nerd."

 

Virgil bites his lip and pulls his hood up. “I think he’s an alien.” He mumbles quietly, waiting for the denial, the laughter, the-

 

Patton tilts his head while Roman laughs "Virgil nerds are people too."

 

Patton glares at him. "Not funny Roman." Roman quickly shuts up.

 

"Sorry Virgil, but really an alien?"

 

Virgil gives a small nod. “I kept asking him questions but he said everything was classified except his name, which I don’t think is his real name cause he kept calling me Capricorn...”

 

“You guys already have pet names?” Roman smirks. Virgil near glares at him.

 

"Capricorn like the star thing?" Patton asks.

 

Roman beams "Oh I love those I'm a Leo." He does a dramatic pose.

 

“Yeah. I know. That’s what he called you.”

 

"He talked about me?"

 

“Yeah. Said something about humans are social creatures always seeking attention like you. I had to explain I like my space...”

 

"Ok so this strange guy walks up to you then fixes your car for no reason?" Roman asks

 

Patton reads the note again. "It sounds like you insulted him."

 

“I... he said he made something like a car when he was five. I told him that’s impossible and then he stormed off...”

 

Roman looks at the note. "Yeah looks like he was just showing off. Did he really fix it?"

 

Virgil looks at Roman. _‘You would know something about that...’_ he thinks. “Yup.”

 

"Well I don't know what to tell you Vee." Roman puts the card down. "What's that saying? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

 

“I just... I don’t want him to get in trouble...” Virgil pulls his legs up.

 

Patton hugs him. "I'm sure he's fine."

 

Virgil leans on him then opens his eyes and stands. “I need your help.” He looks between Roman and Patton.

 

“You wanna find your Nerd so you can confess your undying love for him?” Roman smirks.

 

"Roman be nice." Patton looks at Virgil. "Anything for you my dark strange son."

 

Virgil smiles softly. “I... have no idea where he might be.”

 

"Well think, you so far know him the best what would he do? What would interest him?"

 

“Humans?” Virgil shrugs. “Maybe building things... I don’t know.”

 

"Park?" Patton suggests.

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Virgil moves towards the door.

 

“Wait! My hair isn’t done!”

 

“Move it then, Sir Sing A Lot.”

 

Patton giggles "You go ahead we will catch up."

 

"You know how long Roman takes to get ready." Patton giggles.

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay.” He races down to the parking garage and hops in. It startles him a moment when his car starts without issue. He takes a deep breath and gets onto the road. He makes his way to the local park, parking and getting out. He looks around and starts walking, pulling his hood up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He finds Aquarius sitting on a bench with a notebook he looks around writing everything he sees. He spots Virgil. "Salutations."

 

“Hey.” Virgil stands awkwardly next to him. “So you fixed my car.” _‘Way to go Virgil.’_

 

"I think my note made that clear. Did you not understand it?"

 

Virgil rubs his face. “How did you find where I live?”

 

"I know the college you go to then I calculated where you would most likely be by probability. I also knew what your car looked like."

 

“I live in an apartment. There are hundreds of apartments around here!”

 

"There are five and I didn't need to know where you live just where you park your car. Why are you upset? I fixed your car now it has another 2 years on it. You should be grateful."

 

Virgil paces. “Okay. If you haven’t noticed- I’m not like THEM.” He gestures to everyone else around the park. “I worry. Constantly. I worry about myself. I worry about others. I worry about whether or not an alien that I just met yesterday is going to get arrested for stealing and trespassing. Speaking of which- where did you get the parts?”

 

"My ship."

 

“Oh thank- YOUR SHIP!?”

 

"Keep your voice down. Yes my ship. Where else was I going to get the parts?"

 

Virgil sits down and sighs. “Nevermind.”

 

"I am sorry if I upset you but I thought that vehicle was important to you? Besides you didn't think I could do it."

 

“Yeah I just- nevermind.” Virgil draws his legs up. “Thanks...”

 

"You seem to still be in distress."

 

“That’s my constant state of living, sis.”

 

"We are not related and I am not a girl."

 

“I didn’t mean- It’s a meme- nevermind.” Virgil looks around at all the people. It’s a lot of motion, but at least it’s far away. Two men in particular catch his eye, but not for a good reason. He has a bad feeling about them, and he usually has good judge of character. They seem to be out of their element, yet are making a direct path towards them.

 

Aquarius looks up at them. "Shit." He books it.

 

Virgil looks at him. “Aquarius?” He runs after him. The men being to chase them.

 

"You should not be following me." Aquarius shoots into the air with a gust of wind.

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. “WAIT! WHAT-“ he trips and falls, getting a face full of grass. He feels someone pin him down and something cold pressed against his head.

 

“Under orders of Captain Anwir, you are to come with us at once.”

 

Virgil breathes quickly, frozen in place. He doesn’t do anything as he feels cold metal locking into place around his wrists. Aquarius looks behind him. "No..." He comes back and a gust of wind throws the men off. He quickly grabs Virgil. "You need to hide."

 

Virgil fidgets with the cuffs. “What? What is happening-“ blaster fire narrowly misses them and he screams.

 

"Hold on I will explain later." He holds Virgil and they go flying into the air. Virgil screams and hides against him, holding on tightly.

 

The men continue to fire after them, but to no avail. They stop and one calls in. “Confirmed, the Stellio is on Earth and has a human companion. Send back up.”

 

...

 

Aquarius and Virgil land. Aquarius starts working on the cuffs with a lockpick. Virgil’s legs shake and he falls to the ground, breathing quickly. Aquarius frowns but keeps working. He gets them off and puts them into his bag. "I am so sorry."

 

Virgil curls up, shaking. He starts tapping his arm. Four, seven, eight. He slowly calms himself down, though he’s still trembling. “What- what was that. Who were they?”

 

"Members of a crew led by Captain Anwir. The most slimiest, deceiving snake in all the Galaxy. Most people call him Deceit. He has been chasing me for months. I thought I finally lost them."

 

“He-“ Virgil shakes his head. “Fuck. There’s snake aliens?”

 

"There are a lot of species in the universe. You really think your the only habitable planet?"

 

Virgil loses his breath and hides in his hoodie. “VIRGIL!” Roman and Patton run towards them. Aquarius stands up. Patton kneels down. "Virgil look at me." Patton cups his face.

 

Roman glares at Aquarius. "What did you do?"

 

"Be more specific." Aquarius raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil throws himself into Patton’s arms. “What did you do to Virgil!?” Roman remains standing. Virgil glances up at him. Patton holds him. He rocks him gently and rubs his back.

 

Aquarius looks at Roman. "I save his life. What is with humans and not being grateful?"

 

“Roman...” Virgil whispers.

 

“Yeah right. You save his life but he’s having a panic attack!?”

 

"Is that not a reasonable response after sometime stressful happens?"

 

“What was that-“

 

“Roman!” Virgil shouts. Roman stops and looks at him. “He did save me...” he continues to cling to Patton.

 

Aquarius sighs. "I need to go. Sorry again Virgil." He starts to walk away.

 

“Aquarius wait.” Virgil reaches towards him. Aquarius stops and looks at him. “I-“ he searches for words. “Stay. Please.” Roman is torn between glaring or smirking.

 

"My presence will only put you in more danger. Why would you want me to stay?"

 

"Danger?" Patton frowns "What's going on?"

 

“Yeah but... if you leave... and they catch you... look there’s safety in numbers.” Virgil tries.

 

Aquarius thinks about it. "Fine, I suppose I can stay for a little bit."

 

Virgil smiles a bit. He glances at Roman and hisses at his smug look. Roman puts his hands up defensively. “I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!”

 

Aquarius looks at them. "We need to get to a building. Cancer can you pick up Virgil?"

 

Roman growls "Did you just call my happy go lucky pappy, love of my life cancer!?"

 

Aquarius looks confused. "Yes?"

 

“That’s his star sign. And I can stand.” Virgil carefully stands up.

 

Patton still holds Virgil’s hand. Roman relaxes. "Oh right, sorry I thought you meant something else."

 

"I am assuming 'something else' is something bad."

 

“It’s a disease here that we are struggling to find a cure to. The only one we have is exposing the patient to radiation and even then that doesn’t always work...” Virgil looks down.

 

"That is bad. Why would... nevermind we need to move." Aquarius starts walking again. Virgil follows close behind.

 

"Where are we going?" Roman asks

 

"Anywhere that is not up in the open. They can be anywhere."

 

“What about our apartment?”

 

“Whoa kid. Trying to bring boys home already?” Roman teases and Virgil hisses at him again.

 

"Home base should be fine." Aquarius turns to the left.

 

“What?” Virgil stays close to him.

 

"Home base, your 'apartment'."

 

“Oh. Wait!” Virgil runs back to the parking lot. The others run after him. Virgil goes to his car. He looks at Roman and Patton. “Did you guys taxi or walk?”

 

“Taxi.” Roman says.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Oh I’m sorry. For a moment I forgot you were _rich_.“ he gets in and slams is door shut. Roman frowns and they get into the car. Virgil starts it and flinches when it starts easily. It’s gonna take a while to get used to that.

 

"Good job on the car nerd." Roman smirks

 

"My name is Aquarius."

 

“No it’s not.” Virgil mumbles and backs out of the parking lot, getting on the road. He glances at Patton in the rearview mirror. Patton tries to give him a reassuring smile. Aquarius raises an eyebrow at Virgil. Virgil looks back at the road, searching everywhere for those guys.

 

Roman looks at Aquarius. "You don't look like an alien." Aquarius looks back at him.

 

"Have you seen an alien before?"

 

"Well no."

 

"Then you can't judge." Virgil bites back a smirk. They get back to the apartment and head upstairs. "Now I know where you live." Virgil shakes his head and opens the door. They all walk in.

 

Aquarius walks around the place. There’s a kitchen to the left, the commons directly ahead of them. A corner couch faces a TV on the wall and there’s stairs on the right, leading to the bedrooms. Aquarius stops and stares at a picture on the wall. He analyzes it. Black, blue, green, and orange circles overlay a tan background. Virgil snacks on a cookie. “You like it?”

 

"I don't understand it. What does it mean?"

 

Virgil shrugs. “Dunno. We just liked it. It’s calming.” He gazes at it.

 

Aquarius continues to stare at it. He pulls out his notebook and starts writing. Virgil offers him a cookie. "No thank you."

 

Roman looks at Aquarius. "Well if you are staying here on Earth you need a more American sounding name."

 

"What is wrong with my name?"

 

“Dude, people be over here naming their kids Dick. He’s fine, though I’d wish you’d tell us your real name.” Virgil sits on the counter.

 

"That is my real name."

 

Virgil sighs. "Fine."

 

"Why do you not believe me?" Aquarius asks Virgil. Patton goes into the kitchen.

 

"I have pretty good instincts."

 

Patton starts making a sandwich. Roman looks at Aquarius. "I still think you should have a less out there name given that you are not from this world."

 

Aquarius crosses his arms. "Like what?"

 

Patton looks at his jelly. "Logan Berry."

 

Virgil's heart skips a beat. "Yeah... Logan's cool..."

 

Roman laughs "You want to name him after your favorite jam?"

 

Patton blushes "Why not?"

 

"Jam?"

 

"Jelly, Crofters Logan Berry. You want to try?"

 

"No thank you I only eat organic."

 

"Oh but it is!" Patton smiles and brings over the bottle. Aquarius looks at it. He reads the bottle.

 

"Ok I will try it." Patton hands him a spoon. Aquarius takes a spoon full of jelly and his face lights up.

 

Virgil smiles at him. "So?"

 

"This is fantastic." He takes another spoon full.

 

Patton beams. “I'm glad you like it."

 

"Like it? I love it!"

 

Virgil giggles, still blushing a little. It was nice to see Aquarius so happy. "So are you ok with being called Logan?" Roman asks smirking at Virgil.

 

"I would be honored to be name after this delicious jelly." Logan continues to eat it. Virgil continues gazing at him, starstruck.

 

Roman smirks and leans over. "You sure know how to pick them."

 

Virgil blushes harder. "Shut up."

 

"Oh no I'm going to enjoy this." He looks at Logan. "Hey Logan! Virgil thinks your hot!"

 

"ROMAN!" Virgil hides his face, almost falling off the counter.

 

Logan feels his arm. "I'm actually more of mild temperature but thank you for the concern." Roman starts laughing.

 

Virgil loses his balance and hits the floor. He whimpers. "Ow." he curls up tightly and flips Roman off.

 

Patton goes over. "Virgil are you ok?"

 

"Fine." Virgil stands up and pushes past Roman, taking the stairs two at a time and slamming his door shut. He breathes in the safety of his room a moment before going to his desk.

 

...

 

"Someone can't take a joke."

 

Patton glares at Roman. "You be nice to Virgil or you get no cuddles tonight." Roman looks down. "I'm serious, I love you but I will not tolerate you picking on Virgil, especially after what he has been through today." Patton crosses his arms.

 

"Okay. Sorry..." Roman looks ashamed.

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "Go apologize now."

 

Roman goes up to Virgil's room and knocks.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Roman. I-"

 

"Go away. I'm busy."

 

"I'm sorry I picked on you."

 

"Whatever. It's chill, just go."

 

Roman sighs and walks away.

 

Downstairs, Patton looks at Logan. "Did you eat the whole jar?"

 

Logan looks down. "Yes, I'm sorry I got carry away."

 

"No it's fine, we can buy more." Logan nods and puts the jar down. "Hey can I ask you a question."

 

"Yes."

 

"What do you think of Virgil?"

 

Logan sits down. "He is very interesting. He seems to only make strong bonds with few people but once he has one he never abandoned it. I feel terrible for getting him involved in my situation."

 

"What is your situation?" Patton goes into the kitchen.

 

"I'm being hunted down for some reason. Given Deceit I'm not surprised if there isn't a reason."

 

"So your just hiding?"

 

"Correct, but I was also interested with the life on this planet. It's very fascinating, figured I would get some research done while I'm here."

 

Patton nods and hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. "Well your welcome to stay here as long as you want."

 

"Thank you Cancer."

 

"My name is Patton."

 

"Oh right my apologies."

 

"It's ok, can you take that to Virgil? I don't want him to go hungry."

 

Logan nods "Ok, where is his bedding area?"

 

Patton giggles. "Bedroom and upstairs second door on the left."

 

"Thank you." Logan goes up stairs and knocks on the door.

 

Virgil continues tinkering. He sighs. "Now what?"

 

"Virgil it's Logan. Patton wanted me to bring you food."

 

Virgil pauses a moment. "Come in." Logan opens the door. He walks in and sets the plate down. He starts walking away. "Logan." Virgil glances at him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm- sorry I stormed off like that." he fidgets with the robot in his hand.

 

"It's to my knowledge that the one called Roman had upsetted you. It's a common response even between lifeforms to leave from a situation or fight it."

 

"Fight or flight. I'd never win in a fight." Virgil frowns and moves a wire back into place.

 

"You are an engineer."

 

"Trying to be." Virgil sets it down and sighs. "Roman has everything. The looks, the money, the strength. And then there's me. The outcast, the weakling. I'm not rich, I have just enough to get buy and that's with Roman and Patton letting me live with them."

 

"Leo look to have 'everything' but their arrogance will push everyone away. Nevertheless Patton order him to apologize to you."

 

"That's the thing. He's only nice to me because Patton makes him." Virgil turns back to his desk and continues soldering wires.

 

Logan looks over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

 

"A robot. Companionship." Virgil focuses intently.

 

"Fascinating."

 

"What?" Virgil glances up at him, a part of him scared of his work being judged.

 

"A robot companion is an good idea. How is work on the AI?"

 

"I've barely started on it. I was just trying to get the body done and functional."

 

Logan nods "May I look at it?"

 

Virgil shrugs. "Sure." he grabs his laptop and opens the program file, setting it on his bed.

Logan looks through the code. "Your program won't be able to handle the complex work of AI." He starts typing.

 

"Figured. I need a new computer..." Virgil goes back to working on the robot.

 

"I am going to borrow this." Logan closes the laptop and stands up.

 

"What!?" Virgil looks at him.

 

"I'm going to update your computer."

 

"You can't. It's an outdated version. Any more updates and it'll crash!"

 

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

 

"No I-" Virgil looks down, furiously fidgeting with his sleeves. "Look, when I say something isn't do-able, it doesn't mean I'm doubting you personally. It just means- I'm scared..." he whispers the last part. "I do that a lot... Something scares me and I scream 'we're gonna die' but we're actually fine."

 

Logan looks at the laptop. He sets it down. "I do not wish to cause you distress."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "That's impossible. Everything causes me distress."

 

Logan nods "I will be off."

 

Virgil looks up. "You're leaving...?"

 

"I have work to do. I will be back later."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay..." Logan closes the door on his way out. Virgil looks at the computer, then back at the robot and sighs. He continues working on it into another long night.


	3. Abduction

The next morning Virgil opens his door to find a wrap package on the floor with his name on a letter attached to the front of it. He tilts his head and picks it up, taking it into his room. He sits on his bed and opens the letter.

 

_ 'I hope this doesn't cause you distress but for you to continue your journey for knowledge and understanding of the world of AI you need better technology. Let knowledge and discover be your guide. -Logan'  _

 

There is a symbol of a water bearer like a type of signature. Virgil gingerly holds the letter. He sets it aside and unwraps the box. He finds a laptop like nothing he has ever seen. The water Bearer symbol on the middle of it like any computer logo would be. 

 

“Oh wow...” Virgil starts it up.

 

It seems to work like a normal laptop. the keys have a purple glow to them. Virgil quickly finds the programing tab and opens it. It has a second tab that is a VR program, so he can see if the code works before he uploads it to the robot. 

 

“Cool!” He gets to work, getting lost in it for hours and completely forgetting to have breakfast.

 

After a few hours, there is a knock on his door. "Virgil? I made you lunch." he sounds a little concern.

 

“K, Pat.” Virgil continues typing. “No... that won’t work.”

 

Patton slowly opens the door. "Is everything ok?"

 

“Yup!” Virgil says cheerily and drums his fingers on the new laptop. “I need it to go like this... but if it does that then it can’t do that...” he mumbles to himself, watching the model.

 

"Did you get a new laptop?" Patton comes in closer.

 

“Uh- Logan made it for me.” Virgil looks up, his hair a mess. “What time is it?”

 

"One in afternoon." Patton ruffs his hair. "That was nice of him."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil blinks. “I’ve been here for six hours?” His stomach growls.

 

Patton giggles "I got a little worry come on lets eat." 

 

“Sorry.” Virgil saves the project and closes the laptop. He follows Patton out.

 

Roman looks at Virgil as he comes down. "Hey look I'm really sorry." 

 

“What? Oh yeah. It’s fine.” Virgil goes to the kitchen, seeming to be really happy.

 

"You seem to be in a good mood." Roman smirks

 

"Roman." Patton warns

 

“Logan made me a new laptop.” Virgil grabs a Pepsi.

 

"He fixes your car,  _ makes _ you a new laptop then dips out." 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “He said he’d be back.”

...

 

Logan is in his ship about to leave Earth’s atmosphere when two more ships fly behind him. "Shit." Logan drives faster but the others catch up quickly. The ships start firing at him. Logan's ship beeps at the in coming lasers. Logan dodges the lasers. It's times like this he wish he had weapons of his own. He continues to dodge the lasers until one finally hits. "Shit." 

 

"Engine failure land soon." 

 

"Fuck." Logan swings back around. The lasers continue to attack him. He crash lands. The ship loses power. Logan runs out of his ship and shrinks it. The other ships go to land. Logan grabs his ship and throws a strong gust of wind the shakes the ships before running. More men in black suits show up blocking his path. "I am assuming we can't handle this like civil people?"

 

"Are you going to give up?"

 

"No." 

 

"Then no." Before they can do anything Logan causes a tornado around himself. Some of the men go flying into the tornado and thrown out. One takes out a small device and activates it. It causes a pitching sound. Logan covers his ears as he loses his breath and movement in his limbs. The tornado falls apart and Logan falls to the ground paralyzed. 

 

Logan looks up at the men. They smirk. "Time’s up Stellio." 

 

...

 

Roman turns the TV on, going to watch some cartoons when there’s a breaking news report. “A tornado landed near the local park today. Witnesses say it appeared after three large aircrafts flew over the area.”

 

Virgil shoots out of the kitchen, eyes glued to the screen. A witness’s phone recording of the scene plays, showing a man being escorted into the woods. 

 

“Authorities have still not confirmed the identity of any of the people involved.”

 

“LOGAN!” Virgil runs to his room.

 

Patton covers his mouth. "Oh no..." Roman frowns at him.

 

Virgil comes running back out with his keys and jacket. “THEY HAVE LOGAN!”

 

Roman jumps up. "Woah where are you going?"

 

“I HAVE TO HELP HIM!” Virgil throws open the door only to be met by two men in black suits. 

 

“You need to come with us.”

 

Roman stands up. "Virgil..." Patton tries to move closer but Roman holds him back.

 

Virgil takes a step back. One of the men reaches for him but Virgil makes a finger gun at him and electricity shoots from his wrist. The man gasps and stumbles backwards, falling. The other tries to grab Virgil, only for the same to happen. Virgil breathes quickly but smiles. “It- It works! I can’t believe it works!” He looks back at Roman and Patton, showing is metallic bracelet.

 

"I-what? Are you Iron man now?"

 

“No. I made these cause the campus wouldn’t let me bring pepper spray or a laser. Come on.” Virgil jumps over the bodies and runs down the hall. “Don’t worry, they aren’t dead.”

 

Patton runs after him which causes Roman to run as well. "This is crazy!" 

 

Virgil gets in his car, the others quickly joining him. They drive towards the park. "How do we know if he's still there?" Roman asks

 

"I'll look at news stories see if anything pops up." 

 

“Thanks Pat.” There’s squealing tires and Virgil slams on the breaks, stopping just before another car flies in front of them. Virgil frantically looks around and sees more of the men in black suits approaching from the right. He takes off down the road. 

 

“Why are they chasing us!?” Roman looks behind them. 

 

“I was with Logan...” Virgil realizes.

 

"They must think you are working with him." 

 

“Yeah...” Virgil’s eyes widen and he veres to the left when blaster fire nearly hits them. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He steps on the gas.

 

"This Logan guy better be fucking worth it if we are about to die for him!" Roman yells.

 

They feel the car being lifted from the ground. Virgil throws his door open. “JUMP!” He leaps out. Patton and Roman jump out and look up. A ship hovers above them, the car floating in suspension. “LET’S GO!” Virgil grabs their hands and runs towards the woods. More blaster fire stops them and they turn around, only to be encircled. Virgil hides his electro-bracelets.

Roman holds Patton protectively.

 

One of the men steps forward. “You’re pretty difficult to bring in for a human, Capricorn.”

 

“Maybe because you were shooting at us...” Virgil stands in front of Roman and Patton. 

 

The leaders makes a gesture and the others escort them to the beam. Virgil looks over and his eyes widen in horror. His car was dropped from the beam, laying on its side, totaled. He feels a blaster pressed to his back to make him keep moving. The beam activates and brings them up to the ship. Virgil closes his eyes to keep himself from panicking.

 

Roman continues to hold Patton who hides in Roman. "Virgil if we survive this I'm going to kill you."

 

Virgil bites his lip. They arrive in a hangar like area. The men separate Virgil from Patton and Roman. Virgil looks at them with fear in his eyes. “Take them to block cell 8.” The leader says and looks at Virgil. “Take this one to the Captain.”

 

The soldier nods and takes Roman and Patton away. "VIRGIL!" Patton calls out scared.

 

"I-I'll find you! I promise!" Virgil fights against a soldier's arms. "I'll come for you!" They disappeared around the corner.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and lets himself be pushed along. After a few turns, he is pushed into a small room with a table and two chairs on either side. A man- if he could even be called that- sits in one. Half his face is covered in scales, a thick snake like tail coiled beside him instead of legs. He wears a dark purple vest with yellow trim and yellow gloves. His gold tag over the left side of his chest reads 'Captain Anwir'. 

 

"Come, sit." Anwir gestures to the empty chair. Virgil hesitantly sits, eyes never leaving him. "Don't let my appearance alarm you. I will not harm you."

 

"Kind of hard to believe given your guys were shooting at us and now we've been kidnapped." Virgil glares.

 

"Yes well, they tend to get a bit excited."

 

"Like I should trust anything that a guy named Deceit says."

 

"The Stellio told you about me I assume?"

 

"Stellio?"

 

"Yes. Your... new friend."

 

"Oh. Aquarius." Virgil says, not wanting to give him his real name, or at least the one they call him.

 

Anwir leans forward. "What else did he tell you?"

 

"That you were hunting him... He wouldn't tell me much no matter how much I asked."

 

Anwir frowns. "Hmm..." His eyes narrow and Virgil fidgets under his gaze, having to look away, feeling like he's staring right into his mind. 

 

Virgil jumps when he feels something thick and cold wrap around his leg. He looks up at Anwir. "What are you doing?"

 

Anwir's eyes stay trained on him a moment before he lets go. "Interesting..."

 

"What!? What did you do to me!?"

 

"Guards!" Anwir calls and the doors open, two men stepping in. They handcuff Virgil and keep a firm grip on his arms. 

 

Virgil thrashes. "Let me go!"

 

"Put him with the others." Anwir sits up and slithers out of the room. The guards half drag Virgil to the cell where Roman and Patton are. The doors open and then drop him. Virgil hisses at them as the doors close.

 

Patton runs over to him. "Virgil are you ok?"

 

"Yeah. I met the Captain." Virgil sits up and fidgets with the cuffs.

 

"What do they want?" Roman ask

 

"I don't know. He asked me what  _ Aquarius _ told me, but it wasn't much." He gives Roman a pointed look.

 

"What? I'm not the one making friends with Aliens!"

 

Virgil sighs and draws his knees up. Patton rubs his back. 

 

...

 

Anwir makes his way to the cell where Logan is and goes in. "Aquarius, you look well." 

 

Logan's arms are restrained to his body, tied to the wall by a glowing rope. He wears a collar with a light that is currently off.

 

"What do you want? What did I do to get your attention."

 

Anwir slithers in front of him and crosses his arms. "You have something that belongs to me."

 

"More specific Deceit." 

 

"You've seen the formula for a disease that could easily wipe out all life in less than a few solar cycles. That disease was designed by my great grandfather during the war between our peoples. It must never see the light of day."

 

"Oh that. You know my people are peaceful I would never let that information get out. Even some knowledge must stay secret." 

 

"That's not good enough." Anwir makes a half circle around him. "When you saw it, the formula disappeared from it's drive. You are it's hard drive now."

 

"So you want the formula. May I ask why?"

 

"To keep it safe and to keep it from you." Anwir wraps his tail around Logan.

 

Logan tenses. "You are know for deceit and trickery how can I trust  _ you _ to keep the formula safe? Your grandfather made it for a reason. Maybe you want to use it." 

 

"Why would  _ I _ want to eradicate all life? That's bad for business." Anwir looks into his eyes. "Give me the formula."

 

Logan closes his eyes. "No, I don't trust you."

 

Anwir’s tail tightens. “I have your friendssss.” He hisses.

 

"They have nothing to do with this! They know nothing."

 

“You’re right... it’d be a shame if they had to die over thissss...”

 

"You will not hurt them! They are innocent."

 

“Then give me... the formula.”

 

"How?"

 

“Open your eyes.” Logan opens his eyes. Feeling crush in his tail. “Open your mind...” Anwir stares at him. “I can’t enter your mind unless you let me... Stellio’s are strong of will.”

 

"A bothersome for you I bet." Anwir growls. Logan smirks and opens his mind. Anwir reaches into Logan’s mind, taking the formula. He pulls away.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

"Now let them go."

 

“Don’t cause trouble. If you do I will find you.” Anwir nods at the guards. They let Logan go and he walks with Anwir to the cell where the others are. The doors open. Virgil look up. 

 

Logan goes to them. "Are you ok?" Virgil hugs him and nods. Logan helps him up. Roman holds Patton protectively. Logan looks at Anwir. "Take them home."

 

“Guards.” Anwir slithers away. Virgil hisses after him. The guards escort them to the hanger. The beam taking them back to the park. Virgil holds Logan’s hand tightly. He looks over at his wrecked car before looking down.

 

"I am so sorry."

 

"You should be! What the hell was all of that about!?" Roman growls at Logan. "You almost got us killed." Logan frowns deeper.

 

“It wasn’t his fault!” Virgil screams at Roman.

 

"No he's right. I never wanted to get you involve in this."

 

"What were they after?"

 

"A formula that can destroy all live in the galaxy."

 

“What!?” Virgil looks at Logan. “Where is it!?”

 

"Gone."

 

"You gave it to them!?" Roman yells

 

"It was that or he would kill you."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “He asked me if you told me anything and I said no... then he... wrapped his tail around me.” He shivers. “It felt like he was in my mind.”

 

"Because he was. The snake can read mind. He probably knows everything about you."

 

"Great this is just great. We're all going to die!"

 

"No you won't."

 

“That’s my saying!” Virgil yells at Roman.

 

Roman spins and starts at Virgil. "No shut up. Shut the fuck up. This is not ok. We got kidnap by a group of aliens. ALIENS! Because you had to go and fall in love with the one guy who knew the secret to killing all life. Now the bad guy has it and your worry about me taking your line? No fuck you I'm out of here." Roman storms off.

 

Patton frowns "Roman wait!" Patton runs after him. Logan looks down ashamed.

 

Virgil frowns. “Don’t listen to him.”

 

Logan pulls his hand away from Virgil and starts walking away. Virgil follows him. “Virgil.”

 

“Logan.” Virgil takes his hand again. “It was not your fault.”

 

Logan looks at him. "I came to Earth with dangerous knowledge which attracted the attention of one of the most dangerous bounty hunters. Got you and your friends, innocent bystanders, captured and almost killed. How is that not my fault?"

 

Virgil opens his mouth, but closes it. “Okay, well... you were willing to give up that information to save us. You didn’t mean to get us in harm's way. And... you helped me... twice.”

 

"I need to be by myself and process what happened today." Logan pulls his hand out. "Let knowledge be your guide." Logan kisses his head and with a gust of wind he's in the air.

 

Virgil frowns, but then realizes Logan kissed him. He blushes and makes his way back to the apartment. Police cars line the streets. Thankfully, he knows backways through the woods to avoid attention...


	4. Runaway With Me

Virgil opens the door and finds Roman and Patton sitting with to older men in black suits but they look different from the aliens they meet. Patton looks up. "Virgil, it's the FBI."

 

Virgil tenses. “What do you want?”

 

"Well we are just trying to figure out what happened today. You three went into an unidentifiable aircraft. Then a few minutes later came back."

 

"We haven't told them anything." Patton says "We wanted to wait for you to come back."

 

“I don’t remember what happened.” Virgil looks them dead in the eyes. “Sorry.”

 

"Well then we are going to have to take you all in for forward questioning."

 

"Oh Hell no" Roman stands up. "I'll tell you what happened."

 

Virgil looks from Roman to Patton desperately. "Roman-"

 

"No I'm not getting arrested over this. We got kidnapped by aliens." The FBI agents raise an eyebrow at Roman.

 

“No we didn’t! Roman you’re out of your mind! There’s no such things as aliens! It had to be like- North Korea or something!” Virgil exclaims.

 

"Ok everyone come with us." Patton frowns and stands up.

 

“No.” Virgil doesn’t move.  _ ‘Oh shit. Shit. Virgil what are you doing?’ _

 

"Sir if you continue to resist we will arrest you." The FBI agent warns.

 

"Virgil please." Patton begs. 

 

Virgil’s eyes quickly shift between all of them. He runs towards his room, making finger guns at all of the agents, shocking them. He locks his door and barricades it.

 

"VIRGIL!" 

 

The agents groans and stand up. "Takes those two." He calls on his com. "I need back up subject is armed and dangerous."

 

Roman and Patton are push out of the apartment. "DON'T HURT HIM HE"S JUST SCARED!" Patton yells. 

 

Virgil quickly grabs everything he needs in a backpack. His laptop, his self defense inventions, his companion project, and the laptop Logan made him. He grabs all of his blueprints and the two notes from Logan. He can’t let them hunt down Logan, he can’t let them catch him. He leaps out the window and crawls down to the ground. He runs into the woods.

 

...

 

An agent is talking to Roman. "Ok so what happened at 3:14 in the afternoon when this happened?" The screen plays the footage of Roman, Patton and Virgil getting kidnapped. 

 

“We were brought into a hanger. The guards separated Virgil from me and Patton and took him to the Captain. Virgil said he looked like he was half snake. They took me and Patton to a cell and brought Virgil a little later. Then the Captain came with Virgil’s alien friend and let us go.”

 

"That's all?"

 

“Virgil’s alien friend said he had a formula that could end all life in the galaxy. He gave it to them.” Roman crosses his arms. “Said it was either that or we died.”

 

"Do you know where he is? Where we he would go?"

 

“I don’t know. He liked to watch people.”

 

"Watch people?"

 

“Study them.”

 

"Would he happen to look like this?" The agent pulls out a photo from the earlier news report about the tornado.

 

Roman nods. “That’s him.”

 

The agent leaves the room. "We need to find this man I think he might be a terrorist." The other female agent nods and takes the photo. The agent walks back into the room. "Any idea where Virgil would run off to?"

 

“Somewhere familiar. Somewhere he feels safe. Maybe the college campus, he knows it well. Maybe he went after that guy.” Roman shrugs. “Patton knows him better.”

 

The agent nods "Your free to go." the agent leaves. Roman stands and goes into the waiting room.

 

...

 

Virgil huffs, breathing heavily. He leaves against a tree. He doesn’t know where to go. He knows if he goes near civilization, they’ll find him, but he’s figured out that he’s thoroughly lost. He turned airplane mode on his phone and completely shut it down so they can’t track him. He needs to find Logan, but he doesn’t know how. “Logan...” he whispers and continues walking.

 

Logan looks up at the sky. He holds his tiny ship in his hands. He sees the damage done, trapping him here until he figures away to fix it.

 

Virgil trips over a root and nearly falls. “Shit!” He catches himself and looks around, making sure no one heard him.

 

Logan sits up and looks at him. "How do you keep finding me?"

 

Virgil looks over and walks to him. “I don’t know.” He sits down and pulls out his water bottle, drinking greedily. After a few moments he stops. “So I’m a fugitive now...” Logan raises an eyebrow. “The FBI came to the apartment to question us. I tried to play it off as I didn’t remember, but Roman wouldn’t shut up.” Virgil sighs. “So I shot and ran.” He fidgets with his electro-bracelets. Logan blinks. Virgil looks at him. “They’re coming after you.”

 

"Oh fantastic more bounty Hunters."

 

“FBI aren’t bounty hunters. They’re agents of the government.”

 

"Oh even better."

 

“We can’t go near civilization.”

 

"I can't leave planet until I can fix my ship and what about you?”

 

Virgil shrugs. “I... didn’t think that far... for once in my life I have no plan.” He frowns and looks over the field. He should be feeling dread, but he can’t help but feel at peace with Logan beside him.

 

Logan thinks for a solid minute. Then he speaks "You want to run away together?"

 

Virgil looks at him, gazing into his eyes. He offers his hand. Logan takes it. “Yes.” Virgil whispers. Logan smiles. “Well first we need to fix this." He holds up his tiny spaceship.

 

Virgil nods. “I’ll do what I can, but... you probably know more.” He smirks then his smile falls. “I’m never going to graduate...” he sighs and looks back up at Logan. “Will you teach me? I’ll do anything.”

 

"Me? A teacher ?" Logan smiles. "It would be my honor." Logan stands up. "We need to find parts have any ideas?"

 

Virgil’s eyes light up. “The junkyard where I worked. There’s no cameras and it’s backed against the forest. Tomorrow’s Sunday, so no one should be there.”

 

Logan nods "We just need to wait out until then."

 

“Yeah... we also need food. At least I do... how long can you go without food or water?”

 

"Biologically we are not that different but I can't process meats."

 

Virgil nods. “That’s why you didn’t eat the McDonalds.” He smirks. Logan nods. Virgil lays down. “So vegan. Shouldn’t be hard.” He gestures around them.

 

Logan nods "On my planet everything is shared. No reason for money or to earn it. Everyone works together for survival. Those who don't lose everything."

 

“Sounds nice. Somebody watches your back and you got theirs.”

 

Logan nods "My people seek knowledge, to understand as much as possible and the spread the knowledge. If you discover something great you are seen as a scholar and are praise."

 

“Hmm. I guess that’s something similar here. We have our great scholars. Leonardo Da Vinci was making models for flight long before this continent was discovered.” Virgil pats the earth. “Some people still thought the Earth was flat, and if you sailed too far you’d fall off the edge.”

 

"That is ridiculous."

 

Virgil snickers. “Hey, they didn’t have flight. You can’t blame ‘em. Also, some people thought the Sun orbited the Earth.”

 

"Hmm that sounds self-centered. The Earth orbits the sun like the rest of the planets."

 

“Yeah. We know that now. But that’s a common thing with humans. Selfishness. Everyone looks out for their own interests. That’s why I don’t trust anyone except Patton...” Virgil looks down, the sunset glittering in his eyes. “And you...”

 

"Why would you trust me? You barely know me."

 

“You gave up the formula to save us... you made me a new computer and fixed my car. And if we’re running away together I gotta trust you so.” He shrugs.

 

Logan nods "I find you very interesting."

 

Virgil smiles softly and looks up at him. “How so?” He’s blushing a bit.

 

"You didn't seem weird out by me. You didn't question me. You trusted me even when I told you nothing."

 

Virgil nods and looks down again. “Maybe cause I saw a bit of myself in you...”

 

“How so?”

 

“When we first met... you mentioned how you were easily overwhelmed by too many people.”

 

"Too much noise, hard to think and too many variables."

 

Virgil nods.

 

“There was a time I was one of a kind...

Lost in the world, I had me myself and I-

Was loneeely thennnn. like an aaaaliiiien...

I tried but I never figured it out.

Why I always felt like a stranger in a crowd.

Ooh thaat waaaas thennnn. like an aaaaliiiiennn.” Virgil sings softly.

 

“But the staaars in the skyyyyy... look like hoooome, take me home...

And the liiiiight in your eyyyyes... lets me knowww I'm not alonnnee.

 

Not alone not alone not alone...”

 

"You have a nice voice." Logan comments. 

 

Virgil blushes and fidgets with his sleeves. “Roman’s is better...” he looks down.

 

"Roman is an asshole." Virgil snorts. "but what about Patton? Won't you miss him?"

 

“Yeah...” Virgil frowns. “He might miss me too... but he has Roman. He’ll be okay.”

 

"You don't have to go with me. I know you dislike change and I don't want to cause distress."

 

“If I stay here I’d likely be in jail for the rest of my life or kill myself before they catch me.” He bites his lip. “I’d rather go with you... I’ll be okay as long as we’re together.”

 

Logan nods "Ok."

 

Virgil plays with the grass. “Is there... a such things as... love... on your planet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Virgil glances at him before looking down. “Here it’s been male and female for years... same gender and transgender relationships are just beginning to finally be accepted...”

 

“Really?”

 

“Is it different where you’re from?”

 

"Let’s see, I was raised by two mothers." He smirks. 

 

Virgil smiles softly. “That’s nice.”

 

" Very knowledgeable."

 

“Hmm. They did a good job.” Virgil smirks.

 

"Thank you... What about your mom?"

 

Virgil looks down. “I was adopted. My dads divorced when I was eight.”

 

"Oh I'm sorry."

 

“It’s fine. He was a jerk anyways, the one that left. My father did everything he could to make up for the pain I went through... he worked his ass off to make me happy and still made time for me.”

 

"He truly was a great man."

 

Virgil nods, tears filling his eyes. “Y-Yeah.” Logan hugs him. Virgil leans on him and closes his eyes. Logan rubs his back. Virgil takes a deep breath and sighs. Logan kisses his head. Virgil blushes. “Logan...?” He starts hesitantly.

 

"To far?"

 

“No I-“ Virgil bites his lip. “How do you... feel about me?”

 

"I like you a lot. Did I not make that clear?"

 

Virgil smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing. “No. You did.”

 

"I already know you like me."

 

“Yeah. A lot.”

 

"So are we a couple now?"

 

Virgil looks up. “Are we?”

 

"I don't know that is why I'm asking."

 

"Do you want to be?”

 

“I think that would be satisfactory.”

 

Virgil smiles and cups Logan’s face. “I think so too.”

 

Logan leans in. Virgil closes his eyes and meets his lips. He kisses him softly, feeling so warm and safe. Logan holds him close and kisses him back. Virgil pets his hair, never wanting to pull away. Eventually, he needs air and parts the kiss. He sighs and gazes at Logan. Logan gazes back. He kisses him again. Virgil melts and hums. His hand wanders down and holds Logan’s tie. Logan kisses his face. Virgil beams, though blushing. He returns Logan’s kisses. Logan smiles.

 

...

Logan and Virgil lay under the stars. Virgil is curled up to Logan, holding his hand. “Can you see your planet from here?”

Logan looks up. "There" he points at a star. "I call it Steillo but your people call it Uranus."

“I thought it was uninhabitable? Like- isn’t it the coldest planet in our solar system?”

“On the outside.”

“So... it’s like a layer of cold clouds and then underneath it’s like earth?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s cool.” Virgil nuzzles Logan.

Logan holds him. "I think you will like it."

Virgil smiles. “First we gotta get off Earth.” He chuckles. “You know, yesterday I would have never imagined I would be leaving Earth, much less going to another planet. Much less meeting the most handsome alien I’ve ever seen.” He smirks at Logan.

"Oh that reminds me this isn't what I look like."

Virgil raises a brow. “I asked you that before.”

"And I didn't answer you."

Virgil shrugs. “True. So are you gonna show me?”

"You sure you want to know?” Virgil nods. 

Logan goes to his watch and drops his disguise. His skin turns dark blue his eyes a bright silver and his hair a darker shade of blue. His ears are longer and come to a point at the end. His clothes are the same.

Virgil eyes widen. “Oh... wow.” He carefully cups Logan’s face with wonder.

"See why I had to hide?”

Virgil nods slowly. “It’s not a bad look though...”

“Really?”

Virgil smiles and nods again. “I like it.”

Logan smiles and kisses him gently. Virgil holds him close, kissing him back and gingerly tracing his ears. Logan holds him close. Virgil closes his eyes and goes deeper. His hand slides down Logan’s neck, massaging him. Logan rubs his back. Virgil hums. He pulls out and kisses Logan all over his face. He goes to one of his ears and places light kisses along the edges, fascinated. Logan closes his eyes and leans in. Virgil licks his ear and repeats it on the other one. Logan shivers. Virgil watches him and smirks. He sucks on the tip gently. Logan grips Virgil's jacket. 

"Virgil."

“Yeah?” Virgil stops and holds him. “Bad?”

"No- just sensitive." Logan rubs his ear on his shoulder.

Virgil nods. “If you want me to stop, just tell me.” He starts licking it again.

Logan shivers again. "Don't you think it's a little early to be getting into  _ this _ ?”

Virgil pauses. “Yeah. Sorry...” he lays his head on Logan’s chest. “I got curious.”

"It is a fine trait to have. Also the ability to stop." Logan kisses his head.

Virgil smiles and holds his hand, closing his eyes. “I love you...”

"I love you too." Logan nuzzles him.


	5. A New Chapter

The next morning, Logan and Virgil sneak down to the junkyard, Logan disguised again. Virgil leads them through a hole in the fence. “Okay. What do we need?”

 

Logan places his ship on the ground. It expands to it full size. Logan opens the door and jumps in. He turns the ship on. "Ship damage report."

 

"Left engine down."

 

Virgil climbs in after him, looking around with wonder. “Wow...” Logan looks over the blueprints of the ship. He heads out and opens the engine door. Smoke comes out and Logan coughs. Virgil grabs a rag and clears the air.

 

"Thank you." Logan looks at the damage. "I was afraid of this."

 

“What?”

 

"I need a new engine. The laser went right through it."

 

“What kind? Maybe we can scavenge the engine from my car if it’s still there. Or one of the ones here.”

 

"It would need to be powerful enough to break Earth's atmosphere. We need a rocket engine."

 

Virgil taps his fingers in thought. “We... don’t have one of those.” He sighs. “Well shit. We’re already fugitives. Why not add illegal entry, trespassing, and stealing government property to the list?”

 

Logan looks at the engine. "That would be dangerous. I would not wish that upon you. Maybe I can salvage this Engine. It would be hard but it's worth a try."

 

“Okay. By the way, does your ship have a cloaking thing?”

 

"No I didn't get that update."

 

Virgil nods. “Okay.” He races out and grabs tarps, throwing them over the ship to hide it. Logan looks around trying to find parts he can use.

 

...

 

Patton paces the living room. Roman frowns "Patton calm down please."

 

"No! He hasn't come back and he won't answer his phone and now everyone thinks he's a terrorist!"

 

“He’ll be fine.”

 

"No he won't! You know what they do to terrorist!? Virgil is going to lose everything."

Roman sighs. “If he just wouldn’t have run-“

 

"IF YOU DIDN'T RUN YOUR MOUTH!"

 

Roman winces. “What else was I supposed to do? ALIENS, Patton! We were kidnapped by aliens! I was just trying to protect us!”

 

Patton continues to pace. "He's all by himself now." He turns towards Roman. "You always hated Virgil! You would never stop teasing him."

 

“I never hated him! It was friendly teasing! Or supposed to be...”

 

"It's Virgil!" Patton grips his hair tears fill his eyes. "He is my best friend and now he's gone."

 

Roman frowns and hugs him. “I’m sorry...”

 

"Don't touch me." Patton pushes him away.

 

“Patton...” Patton goes towards the door. Roman closes his eyes. He goes towards him. “Let’s find him.” Patton doesn't speak to him. He slams the door behind him in Roman's face. Roman looks down. He looks up with determination.  _ ‘I’m going to find him. I’m going to bring him back.’  _ He leaves and flags down a taxi. 

 

…

 

Logan looks up. "This is harder than I thought." He stretches two wires together. "Ow." He shocks himself.

 

“Here.” Virgil finds the switch for the circuit the wires are connected to and turns it off. “Now try.”

 

Logan attached them together. "Thanks." He looks at his watch. "Lunch break?"

 

“Sure.”

 

Logan stands up. "Where can we go?"

 

Virgil holds up a box of poptarts and smiles sheepishly. “I left these at work the other day...”

 

Logan looks at the ingredients. "I can't eat this." He hands it back to him.

 

“Yeah... do you have rations or something?” Virgil frowns.

 

"I have some in the ship." Logan heads in. Virgil follows him. Logan pulls out a green apple. He takes a bite out of it.

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

"My planet." Logan takes another bite.

 

“You have apples on you’re planet?”

 

Logan nods "Earth is very similar to my planet, most planets actually. For one reason or another we all agree to hide."

 

“Why?”

 

"The belief is that Earth is dangerous full of greed and dishonesty." Logan shrugs

 

“They’re not wrong.”

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Their not completely right either."

 

Virgil smiles softly at him. Logan smiles back. Virgil sighs. “Unfortunately, people here are scared of what they don’t understand. Some do want power or wealth, and are willing to nearly destroy the planet to do it. There is some good here, but there’s also quite a bit of bad. I’m glad I’m leaving...”

 

"VIRGIL!" Patton calls out. 

 

Virgil’s eyes widen and he pales. He looks around and hides. Logan stands up. He heads for the door. Virgil grabs him and pulls him down to hide. "What's wrong? It's just Patton."

 

“We don’t know who’s with him...”

 

“Patton!” Roman’s voice calls from across the junkyard.

 

"I'm not leaving until I find him Roman! You can't stop me." Patton looks around. "VIRGIL PLEASE."

 

“I didn’t come to stop you.” Roman takes his hand. “I’m here to help.”

 

Patton pulls it away. "Yeah like how you help in the apartment. Or at the FBI station. 'Oh asks Patton he knows where he is their best friends'." Patton glares at him.

 

Roman opens his mouth then closes it. “I’m sorry. I just- I WAS SCARED OKAY!? I didn’t know what to do! What was I supposed to do!?”

 

"Not tell the FBI that an alien had a formula to destroy all life. Not pin Virgil has a terrorist. Keeping YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH SHUT!"

 

“I wasn’t the one who made Virgil a terrorist!”

 

Patton storms off. "VIRGIL! PLEASE!" Roman frowns and kicks over a bucket.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. Virgil shakes his head and gestures for Logan to stay put. He carefully crawls out from under the tarps and walks around a corner. “Pat...”

 

Patton snaps around and runs up hugging Virgil. "I'm so glad I found you." Virgil hugs him back.

 

"Are you ok?" Patton cups his face.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Virgil offers a reassuring smile, then frowns. “But... I have to leave.”

 

Patton frowns "What? Where?"

 

“Patton... If I stay here I’ll never have a chance to live... I’m going with Logan.”

 

"No you can't! How? Why? Virgil please." Patton hugs him again and holds him tight.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “They’ll keep hunting me down and then just lock me up. I’m sorry...”

 

Roman slowly approaches. Patton sobs. Virgil rubs his back. “It’s okay...”

 

"No it's not. I'm losing my best friend to an alien."

 

Virgil frowns deeply. He looks up at Roman who looks ashamed. “How much did you tell them?”

 

“Pretty much everything...” 

 

Virgil sighs and rocks Patton. Patton grips Virgil's jacket and sobs. Virgil continues to rub his back. He looks at Roman. “You’d better take care of him and if you don’t I’ll come back and kill you.”

 

"If Patton doesn't kill me first." He mumbles.

 

Virgil frowns. “I’ll try to visit when things are less... tense.”

 

"Please, you have nothing to do with this. It's all Logan."

 

“Patton... I resisted arrest. I have to go.” Patton squeezes him. Virgil gives him a squeeze back. He sees Logan coming towards them.

 

"Patton I am sorry-"

 

"This is your fault! If you didn't come here and talk to Virgil he wouldn't be in this mess."

 

“Patton-“ Virgil tries.

 

"Now you’re taking him away from me." 

 

"That was his choice!"

 

"Yeah some choice he had."

 

“Patton please-“

 

“No.” Roman interrupts Virgil. “It’s my fault. If I hadn’t opened my mouth, Virgil would still be safe...”

 

Patton looks at Roman and Logan. Everything his so much anger, sadness he just wants Virgil. Patton grips him. Logan takes a step forward. "Don't come closer." Logan stops.

 

Virgil holds Patton tightly. “Both of you go.” Roman and Logan glance at each other. “ _ Now. _ “ They leave. Virgil continues to rock Patton. “I love you so much. You will always be my best friend... you got me through so much.”

 

"Please don't leave me."

 

“I’m sorry...”

 

Patton grips him. Another sob breaks out. "Take me with you."

 

“No... I can’t... you still have a future here. Please, Pat. Make the most of it. For me.”

 

Patton looks at him tears falling down his face. "It won't be the same without you."

 

Virgil wipes away his tears. “It’ll be new. New is exciting.”

 

"New is scary, you hate new."

 

“Yeah, well... sometimes new is necessary... like my father said...”

 

Patton looks down. "You sure you can trust him?"

 

“I’m sure.” Patton hugs him again. Virgil gives him a squeeze.

 

"Your stuff?"

 

“I grabbed as much as I could...”

 

"Want me to grab the rest?"

 

“Sure.”

 

Patton sighs "When?"

 

“As soon as we get Logan’s ship fixed... hopefully by tomorrow but it’s not looking good.”

 

Patton nods "Need help?"

 

“There isn’t much we can do. I’m mostly following his lead. He said he’d teach me more on engineering...” Virgil looks down. “We’re... also together.”

 

"As a couple?" Virgil nods, blushing a bit. "Wow that was fast. You really like him huh." Virgil nods again. Patton kisses his head. "I'm really going to miss you."

 

“I’ll miss you too. Hey, you know my other hoodie I made? You can have it.” Virgil smiles softly at him.

 

"Really? But you work so hard on it."

 

“I want you to keep it.” Virgil assures. Patton squeezes him. Virgil kisses his head. “We’ll see each other again. This isn’t forever.”

 

"Promise?"

 

“I promise.” Virgil says. Patton pulls away a little until he's just holding his hand. Virgil gives his hand a squeeze. “Give Roman a chance? I know fear when I see it.”

 

"I've been giving him a hard time." Patton admits.

 

“Yeah...”

 

"I just keep thinking what I could have done differently to protect you."

 

“There was nothing you could do. I opened fire and ran.” Patton slouches and looks at Virgil powerless. Virgil pets his hair. “It’s okay.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok... just let me know before you leave. Please?"

 

“I will.”

 

Patton offers a smiles before finally letting go of Virgil. They go to find Logan and Roman who are laughing. "That is quite amusing." 

 

"Yeah so anyway that is why you can't leave Virgil alone in the bathroom." 

 

“ROMAN PRINCE!” Virgil exclaims, mock offended.

 

Roman laughs harder. "What did I do this time?" He turns around and looks at Patton before looking down ashamed.

 

"Hey." Virgil steps forward and gives Roman a firm hug. Roman blinks then slowly hugs him back. Virgil pats his back. "I forgive you." he whispers.

 

"I just hope Patton does." he whispers back. Virgil gives him a squeeze before letting go. "So what is the plan?"

 

"We are going to pack Virgil's things." Patton says.

 

"We'll keep working on Logan's ship." Virgil says.

 

"And I keep working on the ship." Logan says standing up.

 

"We both are." Virgil says.

 

Patton nods and takes Roman's hand. "We will be off then." 

 

"Okay. See you soon." Virgil smiles at them. Patton leads Roman away. 

 

Logan takes Virgil's hand. Virgil smiles at him. "Well let’s get to work." 

 

...

 

After a few more days Logan's ship is finished. Patton and Roman come to see them off and to bring Virgil his things, Patton wearing a purple plaid jacket. Roman holds Patton's hand. "So... this is it." 

 

"Yeah..." Virgil sets his things in the ship and hug Patton and Roman tightly. "I love you guys."

 

"We love you too emo nightmare. Stay out of trouble." 

 

Virgil chuckles. "I will. Take care of one another."

 

"We will." Patton smiles and kisses Roman's cheek. Virgil smiles and pulls away. He starts pulling the tarps off while Logan starts the engines. Virgil waves at Roman and Patton before going inside, heart racing.

 

Logan takes his hand. "Ready?"

 

Virgil nods. "As I'll ever be." Logan gives him a quick kiss and they set off to a new chapter in their lives. 

 


	6. Home Sweet Home

After a few days, Logan and Virgil finally make it to Uranus. Virgil grips his chair, staring at the large blue planet he knows is not his own. He breathes quickly and closes his eyes. He made it through the bumpy ride of leaving Earth's atmosphere. He watched everything he knew shrink below him, Patton clinging to Roman as the miles between them grew. He watched his home shrink further and further away. He was floating through a vacuum of cold in a tuna can for days, placing all his trust in Logan and his ship. He opens his eyes and watches the cloud approaching, reminding himself to breathe. Logan in his normal form holds Virgil's hand.

Virgil squeezes it and closes his eyes again, focusing on his breathing. He feels the ship shake a bit with re-entry. His stomach does flips and he swallows. The shaking stops and Virgil hesitantly cracks open his eyes. 

 

Rolling hills of orange, red, and pink plant flora stretch as far as the eye can see. A city is nestled amongst the mountains, architectural masterpieces reaching their slender fingers to the sky. They glisten and shine in the orange light cast by the always cloudy skies. A large river flows through the city, the water an emerald green. The beauty steals Virgil's breath away as he stares in awe.

 

"Welcome to Stellio." Logan smiles at him.

 

"It's... It's beautiful..." Virgil looks around as fast as he can, taking everything in.

 

"It is. It is good to be home." Logan stands up and gets out of his ship. Virgil follows him close behind. He sees people approaching, all of them blue like Logan. He stays hidden behind him. Logan squeezes his hand. "We are peaceful people. You will just be asks a lot of questions."

 

Virgil nods. “So long as I don’t have an anxiety attack...”

 

"They will stop when told." Logan assures and Virgil nods.

 

The people quickly surround Logan and Virgil, all of them looking at Virgil with curiosity. One reaches out to touch him and Virgil flinches and pulls away. "He's a Terrian?" Another asks.

 

"Yes a Capricorn please don't stare."

 

"Sorry." They back off a bit. Virgil looks at them with just as much curiosity as they have for him.

 

Logan rubs Virgil's back. "Well now if you excuse me." Logan leads Virgil down the road.

 

Virgil looks around, wide eyed. "You have flying cars!?" He asks as a speeder races by.

 

"Of course, I was surprised that you didn't but with you still using gas that would not be wise."

 

"Yeah... Explosions in the sky. Yippy." Virgil races ahead towards a garden in the middle of what seems to be a town square. He gently touches the orange leaves, and smells the pink flowers.

 

"I told you it was like Earth."

 

Virgil spins around in place, head up and looking at the buildings. "This is way cooler than Earth."

 

"I'm glad you like it." Logan beams.

 

"Like it?" Virgil looks back at Logan, smiling from ear to ear. "I love it!"

 

Logan smiles "Well let's see more of it." Logan takes Virgil's hand and continues to lead him.

 

Some men approach them, by Virgil's judgement, they're well respected. "Greetings Aquarius." One of them speaks.

 

Logan bows "Scholar Quentin a pleasure." Virgil quickly looks between the man and Logan and bows as well. 

 

Quentin returns the gesture, to Virgil's confusion. "Have your travels been fair?"

 

"There was some complications with a certain snake but I managed."

 

Quentin frowns. "Deceit Anwir?"

 

Logan frowns "I am afraid so."

 

"Yes... He has been quite aggressive as of late, and too near to us as well." Quentin looks at Virgil and offers a smile. "Word spread quickly of your friend."

 

"This is Virgil from Earth. He ended up getting mixed into my situation."

 

Virgil stays close to Logan, trying to not hide, but he's pretty sure that's exactly how he looks. Quentin nods and looks at Logan. "Is he trustworthy?"

 

"I would not bring him here if he wasn't. He's an engineer and his father a teacher. He is quite smart and loyal."

 

"S-Sir. I promise I won't cause any trouble- Sir." Virgil tries to speak up, cursing his squeaky mouse voice.

 

Quentin smiles softly. "I am sure you will not. You are more than welcome here, Virgil."

 

Logan squeezes Virgil's hand. "Thank you my teacher."

 

Quentin nods. "Let knowledge be your guide." He bows.

 

"Let knowledge be your guide." Logan bows.

 

Virgil bows as well and Quentin leaves. "He seems nice." Virgil comments.

 

"He is amazing." Logan smiles. 

 

Virgil giggles. "You called him your teacher?"

 

"Yes, he taught me everything I know and will soon learn."

 

Virgil nods. "You... hold teachers pretty high, huh?"

 

"Yes, Everyone does. Knowledge is power but also must be share. Those who share knowledge are teachers and if lucky scholars."

 

"Yeah... You'd probably hate Earth's highschools then. Pretty much everyone throws their teachers under the bus."

 

"That is awful." Logan looks physically mad.

 

Virgil blinks. "Maybe I shouldn't have used a figure of speech."

 

Logan calms himself down. "Well in any case we are taught two things at a young age. One, knowledge is to be share, and two, no one is above anyone else."

 

"Damn. Wish we could get some of that on Earth." Virgil sighs.

 

Logan nods they keep walking. "Also never lie, to lie and to be dishonest is to take away knowledge. It is disrespectful to lie."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "I... might struggle with that, just a heads up."

 

"If there is something you don't want to talk about just say so. We value the share of knowledge but also understand that some is not meant to be share without reason. Mostly personal things."

 

“Yeah... just- I don’t know. I get scared and then lie and sometimes I don’t even realize it. It’s just... inbred in humans... no one’s ever completely honest... which is why it’ll probably take me a while to get used to someone watching my back.”

 

"I understand this rule is hold in my people but we understand that not everyone follows our beliefs and to force it on them is wrong."

 

Virgil nods. “I’ll try.”

 

Logan kisses his head. "We are almost to my house."

 

Virgil’s heart skips a beat. “I’m gonna meet your moms?”

 

"Yes, is that ok with you?"

 

“Yeah. It’s chill.”

 

Logan nods they turn a corner. "Here we are." Logan points at a small house with a gentle blue glow and a garden in the front of fruits and vegetables. Virgil relaxes, the house reminding him of his dad’s house when he was young. He takes in all the smells, worry forgotten. Logan knocks on the door.

 

A woman opens the door, wearing a white dress with blue floral print, her silver hair braided back. She gasps and hugs Logan. “Oh, Aquarius! Elena! Aquarius is home!”

 

"Good day mother." Logan hugs her back.

 

Elena comes running in. "Aquarius!" She hugs him. "Oh it's been to long."

 

Virgil stands awkwardly to the side. Logan looks at him. "Oh Mom, Mother I want you to meet someone." The two mother's look behind Logan and look at Virgil. 

 

Elena squeals and hugs him. "A Terrian! How cute!” Virgil freezes and looks at Logan.

 

“Oh, Elena! He’s scared!” The first gently pulls Elena away. Virgil takes a deep breath. “I’m Ava. This is Elena.” Ava smiles. 

 

Virgil gives a small nod. “Virgil.”

 

Logan backs his mother's up. "He's anxious." 

 

Elena smiles "Reminds us of someone we know, right dear?" Elena looked at her wife. 

 

A blush grew on Logan's face. "Mom!"

 

Virgil looks at Logan. “What?”

 

Elena giggles "Aquarius was never good with people."

 

“Oh yeah. He kind of told me.”

 

“So how did you two meet?” Ava asks.

 

"It's a long story may we come in?" Logan asks. 

 

"Of course dear." Elena grabs Logan's and Virgil's hand and drags them in.

 

...

 

They all sit in the living room with tea and cookies. "Wow, that is some story." Elena smiles "reminds me of how we met." Elena kisses Ava's cheek. Ava smiles and kisses her back. 

 

Virgil smiles at them, but quickly looks down, not wanting to stare. He wants another cookie, but he doesn’t want to be rude. He fidgets with his black plaid hoodie, given he left the purple one with Patton. Maybe he could make another one. Maybe he could make it blue. He looks around the house.  _ ‘There’s enough blue. I’m making it purple. Or yellow... no. Yellow stands out. WAIT!’ _ He feels his pocket, eyes widening.  _ ‘Where’s my phone? Where’s my backpack!? _ ’ He tries to sneakily search under the chair. He doesn’t feel it. He looks around, bouncing his leg anxiously.  _ ‘Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?’ _

 

Logan looks at Virgil. “Virgil? You look distressed." 

 

Elena looks over. "Oh dear, is something wrong?"

 

Virgil bites his lip and stands up, pacing and searching. “I lost my backpack.”

 

“Oh, I put it in your room.” Ava stands. “This way.” Virgil looks to Logan. Logan nods and stands. They follow Ava to a room upstairs. She opens the door to a plain guest room, the walls white as well as the bedding. 

 

_ ‘Thank goodness. At least one place here isn’t blue. _ ’ Virgil spots his backpack and races to it, holding it close. He quickly searches through his things and finds his phone. He looks up at Ava. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Ava smiles. Virgil takes his backpack to the bed and sets it in the corner, kicking off his shoes and sitting criss-cross.

 

"I advise you don't move his things in the future." Logan looks at his Mother.

 

Ava nods. “Will do.” She goes back downstairs. 

 

Virgil takes out the computer Logan made him and looks up. “I didn’t see a power input on this. Does it not need to be charged?”

 

Logan sits down next to him. "Solar power. Wasn't easy but it works."

 

Virgil nods. He pulls out his phone charger and plugs it into the computer. He turns his phone on and realizes something. “You guys don’t have Youtube.”

 

"No we don't."

 

“Oh well.” Virgil scrolls through his phone and clicks on a song he downloaded. ‘The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance’. Logan lays down on the bed. Virgil sings along to it, messing around with one of his projects. “Your moms are nice.”

 

"Yes I am lucky to have them. Just a warning but they can get loud at times."

 

“Yeah, well so can my music.” Virgil smirks then his eyes narrow. “What... kind of loud?”

 

"Sex."

 

“Oh.” Virgil blushes and focuses on the robot.

 

Logan blushes as well. "If you start hearing it come to my room. My room blocks out sound."

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Logan turns to face Virgil. "How do you feel?"

 

Virgil looks up. “What do you mean?” He’s still blushing.

 

"Well it's a lot of change. Your surrounded by people you do not know on a planet that you have never seen. I can understand if you are overwhelmed."

 

“Oh. Yeah...” Virgil looks down and pokes at the robot. “Yeah I might stay in my room for a few months.” He jokes.

 

"Do you want me to bring you food?"

 

Virgil smirks. “You know I was joking, right?”

 

"Oh, no." Logan blushes his cheeks turn a darker blue.

 

Virgil smirks more. “You’re cute flustered.” That only makes Logan blush more. The tips of his ears turn a brighter blue.

 

Virgil sets the robot aside and scoots closer. Logan looks at Virgil his ears getting bright. Virgil gently takes his hand and kisses it. Logan blushes harder. "Virgil."

 

“Yeah?” Virgil gazes at him, still holding his hand.

 

Logan gives him a gentle kiss. Virgil kisses him back, closing his eyes. Logan closes his eyes and kisses him back holding him close. Virgil purrs and melts against him. He pulls out and moves towards Logan’s cheek. 

 

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Ava calls from downstairs.

 

Logan sighs disappointed. He sits up. "Coming!"

 

Virgil smirks and sneaks in a kiss on Logan’s cheek before standing up. Logan blushes he grabs Virgil and dips him into a kiss. Virgil squeals before moaning softly. Logan kisses him one more time before rushing downstairs. Virgil blushes hard and tries to cool his face off before going downstairs. He sits next to Logan, glancing at him. Logan looks at his food. 

 

The Mothers smirk at them. "Just do it in your room Aquarius." Elena winks.

 

"Mom!"

 

Virgil blushes harder and pulls his hood up. “Elena.” Ava playfully smacks her arm.

 

Elena laughs "I’m teasing." Logan covers his face. Ava rolls her eyes. Elena looks at Virgil. "So how was your first day?"

 

Virgil shrugs. “Interesting.”

 

"Well what is ours is yours." Elena says. Ava nods in agreement. 

 

Virgil smiles at them. “Thanks.”

 

"So what are your plans? You are welcome to stay here but what are you going to do now?" Elena asks.

 

“I... don’t know.” Virgil looks at Logan. “Logan was going to teach me more engineering.”

 

“Logan?” Ava questions then blinks. “Teacher?” She smiles.

 

Elena beams. "Our baby boy is all grown up and going to be a teacher." The thought puts tears in her eyes.

 

Virgil smirks at them. “Yeah. My friends said he needed a more American name, and my best friend’s favorite jam is Logan’s Berry. So it just stuck.” He looks at Logan. “Is that... okay? Or do you want me to call you Aquarius?”

 

"Either is fine, I believe that a name defines you, but I will admit Aquarius as always be too on the nose." He raises an eyebrow at his parents. 

 

Elena blushes "Oh you know us son, always have our heads in the stars."

 

Ava giggles. Virgil smirks at them. “So do you all know someone’s star sign or just Lo?” Ava squeals at the nickname.

 

"We have spent our lives studying the stars we can tell by someone personal and look when they were born. We taught Logan this trick." Elena smiles at him.

 

Virgil nods then thinks. “Would the stars here be different than Earth’s?”

 

“No, same stars, though the constellations may not be exactly the same given the change in orientation.” Ava says.

 

Elena nods "It is actually really fascinating-"

 

"Stop." Logan interrupts. Elena looks at him.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Virgil looks interested.

 

Ava looks at Logan. “Aquarius, Don’t be rude.”

 

"Apologies mother." Logan looks down. Ava nods. 

 

Virgil glances between them. “You guys are so nice?”

 

Ava looks at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Kids on my planet are just rude. All the time. Gives everyone a bad rap, but most don’t care.” Virgil frowns and shrugs. “I don’t know, it’s just- you get used to it and don’t realize how bad it is until you have a good example. Parents can be too though... kids follow their parents example...”

 

"We try to set a good example. Most people are nice but we have a few misguided souls. They get taken care of pretty quickly though it's still sad when it happens." Elena frowns.

 

Virgil looks up. “What’s taken care of mean?”

 

"We don't kill if that is what you are thinking. First we try rehabilitation which works most of the time but in the cases that don't they are banished."

 

“Banished where?”

 

"Out of the country. What happens after that is up to them."

 

“Oh... how many government systems are there?”

 

“Five major ones.” Ava says.

 

Elena nods "No matter where you go their will be bad people but out if the five we are the safest."

 

Virgil nods. “Do you have a map?”

 

“You like geography?” Ava’s eyes light up.

 

“I prefer to know where I am. I don’t like being disoriented or out of control.” Virgil says. 

 

“I’ll get them after dinner.” Ava beams. Logan smiles. Virgil glances at Logan and smiles back.


	7. The Floor Is Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Make out session/grinding. Can be skipped.

After a while of Ava showing Virgil all the maps she has of their planet and giving him one to keep, Logan comes to save him and takes him to his room. Virgil steps in and looks around. The walls and ceiling are full of stars. He has a queen size bed and a view of the city. He has a fuzzy white rug on the ground and a giant bookshelf that is full. The room is spot clean. 

 

Logan goes to his desk he has a big computer on the ground. "Sorry about my parents they get very passionate sometimes." He chuckles to himself.

 

"No... It's fine." Virgil looks around in awe before immediately yeeting himself onto the carpet and rubbing his cheek on it. "I love your room."

 

Logan looks at him fondly. Virgil continues rubbing his cheek on the carpet, purring. He pauses and noticing Logan looking at him. He blushes and smiles sheepishly. Logan chuckles to himself. He gets up and lies on the carpet. Virgil smiles and wraps his arms around him, snuggling up to him. Logan pets his hair. Virgil closes his eyes and hums happily. Logan kisses his head.

 

"I love you." Virgil says. 

 

“I love you too.” Logan replies. Virgil leans up and kisses his cheek. Logan pecks his lips. Virgil smirks and boops his nose. Logan smiles at him. "I'm glad I choose to talk to you."

 

"I am too." Virgil kisses him and closes his eyes.

 

Logan kisses him back and holds him close closing his eyes. Virgil's hand slides down his neck and he kisses him passionately. Logan pushes deeper. Virgil moans quietly, wrapping his legs around him, heart racing. Logan moans his heart races and his ears turn a bright blue. Virgil pulls out and kisses along Logan's cheek. His hand reaches up and tickles one of Logan's ears with a smirk. Logan shivers and holds him close as he kisses his neck. 

 

Virgil whines and goes to Logan's ear, kissing and licking it gently. A shiver goes through Logan's body and he sucks on Virgil's neck. Virgil gasps and moans over Logan's ear. He holds him tightly, eyes fluttering shut. Virgil can feel something poking him. He blushes darkly, panting. He rubs his cheek against Logan's. 

 

"Lo..." Virgil moans. Logan moans on his neck. Virgil shivers, hips twitching. "Logan..."

 

"Yes?"

 

Virgil nuzzles him. "Love... You..."

 

Logan continues to kiss him. Virgil shivers, though he's getting too hot. He shrugs off his hoodie and tosses it, immediately going back to holding Logan, who lays on top of him. Virgil looks up at him, cheeks dark red, eyes full of love. Logan's eyes seem to sparkle.

 

Virgil cups his face. "You're so beautiful..." he says breathlessly. "My star..."

 

Logan blushes and he kisses him. Virgil purrs, keeping him close. He rubs his hands up and down Logan's back. Logan's hips twitch and he gives a small buck. Virgil gasps and he bucks back. Logan moans and Virgil gently kisses his neck, finding his tie and holding it. Logan moans eyes closed as he grinds. Virgil shivers.

 

"L-Logaaan..." 

 

Virgil kisses his neck again before moving to his ear. Logan moans loudly and pants. He grids faster. Virgil sucks on his ears for a while more before he lays his head back, moaning and grinding with him. Logan shivers before his pants becomes wet. Virgil pants and grinds a moment more before meeting his own climax and collapsing, hot and breathing heavy. Logan rests on top of him.

 

Virgil kisses his cheek tiredly. "That was..."

 

"Yeah."

 

Virgil chuckles and closes his eyes. "Satisfactory." he grins smugly.

 

Logan smirks and kisses his head. Virgil curls into him happily. "We need to clean up."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Logan curls up. "You are comfortable."

 

"Hmm. So are you." Virgil grins. Logan chuckles. The door clicks shut. Virgil freezes. "We left the door open."

 

"Oh I will never here the end of this." Logan buries his face into Virgil.

 

Virgil massages his head and can't help but laugh. "They'd probably get along with Roman and Patton..." he says a little sadly.

 

"Roman is too rude. Mother would tear him to shreds."

 

Virgil laughs more. Logan closes his eyes. "We do need to clean up though." Virgil says.

 

"Ok." Logan stands up. He goes to his dresser.

 

Virgil sits up. He frowns. "I left all my clothes on your ship."

 

Logan looks at him. He looks at his watch. "It's closed for the night. You will have to wait tomorrow."

 

Virgil nods and curls up. "Yeah... The idea of wandering around an alien planet isn't exactly the most ideal..." Logan throws a pair of pants at him. Virgil catches them with surprisingly fast reflexes. "Thanks." he stands.

 

"Bathroom is down the hall."

 

Virgil nods and heads down to it. He sets the pants on the counter and hesitantly steps into the shower. He squeaks when a holographic screen appears with controls. He frowns, not sure which button does what. He presses one, squealing as ice cold water starts down his back.

 

He starts pressing random buttons before giving up and stepping out. The water turns off. He shivers and grabs a towel, drying off and slipping the pants on. He realizes he left his hoodie in Logan's room. He slips on his shirt with disdain before going to Logan's room and quietly knocking in case he's asleep.

 

"Your jacket is in the guest room."

 

"Okay." Virgil goes to the guest room and puts the old clothes under the bed. He pulls his shirt off and slips his hoodie on. He curls up on the bed and closes his eyes. He opens them, realizing he forgot something. He gets up and goes to Logan's room, knocking again. Logan opens the door.

 

"Goodnight." Virgil offers a smile.

 

Logan chuckles. "Goodnight." He kisses his head. "Let knowledge be your guide."

 

Virgil smiles. "You too." he goes back to his room. Logan closes the door.


	8. Meet The Barista

Virgil frowns, feeling something on top of him the next morning. He opens his eyes and lets out a scream, flying off the bed. A bird unlike anything he's seen before flaps to the open windowsill. Virgil curls up into a ball and stares at the creature. It stares back, black eyes large and full. It blinks. Virgil blinks. It starts grooming it's feathers and Virgil relaxes. He lays down and sighs.

 

Elena runs into the room. "What's wrong?"

 

Virgil points at the bird on the windowsill. "Just scared me is all."

 

"Oh that's just Pieled." Elena goes over and pets him. "I forgot to mention he likes to coming in for food." Pieled ruffles his feathers. Evelyn goes to the drawer and pulls out some seeds. She toss them out the window. Pieled flies out and she closes the window. "he was just looking for breakfast." Virgil nods. "I'll call when your breakfast is ready." She starts for the door.

 

"Okay. Thank you." Virgil stands up and sits back down on his bed. He wants to go see Logan, but he doesn't want to bother him. He sighs and pulls out his companion robot. He smiles a bit. "Aquo. That's your name." he starts working on it some more.

 

...

 

Logan comes downstairs and waves at Ava.

 

"Good morning son! Did you have fun last night?" she smirks.

 

"Mother!" Logan blushes. Ava giggles. Logan sits down still embarrass.

 

Ava sits down as well. Virgil comes down and sits next to Logan, glancing at him.

Logan nods at him. He looks at Ava. "I'm heading to Morning Starters." He stands up. "Virgil care to join me?"

 

"Morning Starters?" Virgil tilts his head and stands. "Sure?"

 

"It's a coffee place." Logan heads for the door.

 

"Oh thank goodness you guys have coffee I thought I was going to die." Virgil races after him.

 

"Humans require coffee?" Ava asks.

 

“Uh- no I just really like it.” Virgil says as Logan drags him out the door. 

 

...

 

Logan and Virgil enter the building the smell of coffee and bake goods fills the air. Logan walks up to the owner. He wears a leather jacket and sunglasses. Unlike the other people Virgil as seen he is not blue but brown with orange hair. "Sup baby." 

 

"Good morning Remy the usual please." 

 

"Anything for you sugar." Remy winks and goes to the back.

 

Virgil blinks. "What was that?”

 

"That's Remy he calls Everyone baby." Logan rolls his eyes.

 

"Oh. Why's he not... You know?" Logan raises an eyebrow. "Why's he not blue?" Virgil whispers.

 

"Oh he's a Stellio of Nurture."

 

"What?" Virgil blinks then pulls out the mini map that Ava gave him. He points to the continent colored orange. "He's from there?"

 

"Yes, the Nurture focuses on making food and resources. Some come over to be more local." 

 

Remy comes out. "Here you go babe." 

 

Logan walks up and takes the cup  "Thank you Remy." 

 

Remy looks at Virgil. "You must be the Terrian everyone is talking about.”

 

"Yeah..." Virgil extends his hand. "Virgil."

 

He takes it. "Remy, anything I can get you?"

 

"What's your strongest drink?"

 

"You planning to stay up for a week?" Remy chuckles. "You sure he's not people of knowledge Aquarius?"

 

Virgil hesitates. "No, a day is fine. I have a hard enough time sleeping as it is."

 

Remy nods "Ok I'm on it." He winks and head to the back. 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "I'm being followed by Romans..."

 

Logan chuckles "Indeed." Logan sits down and sips his cup.

 

Virgil sits down as well, gazing out the window. "It's beautiful here..."

 

"You have said that." Logan smirks. 

 

"Yeah, well... I've said I love you more than once too." Virgil returns Logan's smirk. 

 

"True." 

 

Remy comes back and puts down two cups. "Ok babe here you go. This is for the day and this is for night it will knock you right out."

 

"Oh... Thanks." Virgil takes the first one and sips it. His eyes brighten. "Holy shit."

 

"Any time." Remy sits down. "So you finally got yourself a boyfriend Aquarius." 

 

"How is Emile?"

 

"She's good. Her transition is completely. We're going to the movies tonight."

 

"Good for her." Logan smiles.

 

"She's trans?" Virgil asks, then realizes he maybe shouldn't have. He doesn't want to be rude.

 

"Yeah, call her a dude and you will need to watch your next drink." He looks serious.

 

"Remy." Logan warns

 

"Yeah- no. I just- you guys are all so awesome. Like this is pride planet or something!"

 

"We have straight and cis people too." 

 

"Yeah but their boring." Remy chuckles.

 

"Remy." Logan warns

 

"What? It's a joke." Remy waves Logan off. "Na we're chill. Do I even want to know what Earth is like? Actually tell me I'm curious."

 

Virgil thinks. "Well... What part?"

 

"I don't know." Remy shrugs. 

 

"Well... We're a lot like you guys. Where I'm from- America, we have schools and stuff. I was in college. My daily schedule was wake up, get dressed and ready, drive to the college, race to class, sit for an hour, race to another class, sit for another two hours, lunch break, another class, an hour of free time, then go to work at a junkyard for four hours, get home, eat, then study, pass out, or tinker with my robots. Weekends we don't have classes, so sometimes I'd hang out with my best friend and his boyfriend." Virgil frowns a bit, but shakes it off. "Sometimes there'd be parties. I never went. No need to get drunk or drugged."

Virgil shrugs. “Then again, everyone always says I'm such a nepotist, so yeah."

 

"So you run around and sit for hours on end?" Remy looks at Logan. "You sure know how to pick them." Logan rolls his eyes.

 

Virgil huffs. "At least I'm not making a fool of myself." Remy raises an eyebrow. "Or getting in trouble..." Virgil thinks. "Scratch that. I shot at the law enforcement and ran, trying to protect Logan..."

 

Remy laughs "I change my mind, I like you."

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah. Now you like me cause I disobeyed the law and would have gotten sentenced for life if I didn't leave, not to mention endangering my friends, now you like me." he shakes his head.

 

Another lady walks in. "Got to go but relax and enjoy yourself." He stands up. "See ya babe."

 

"Let knowledge be your guide."

 

"Nurture your future." Remy walks to the counter and talks with the new customer.

 

Virgil looks at Logan. "So you all have your sayings?"

 

"They are goodbyes but also mean good luck. To let knowledge be your guide is to continue to discover and let it guide you forward. To let nurture your future is to take care of yourself means to be in good health." Virgil nods. "We can head over to my ship and get the rest of your things."

 

"Okay."

 

Logan nods and they head out.


	9. I'm Watching You

They make it to the shipping bay when Logan freezes. He stares at his ship. His ship, that he has built from scratch with his teacher was destroyed with "I'm watching you" written in yellow spray paint with a pair of eyes the right one a snake eye.

 

Virgil covers his mouth. "He knows we're here. Why? Why is he following us?" Logan's face turns a pale blue and he runs forgetting about Virgil.

 

Virgil quickly looks between him and the ship before taking off after him. "LOGAN!"

 

Logan keeps running getting lost in the crowd of people.

 

"LOGAN!" Virgil screams and shoves through the crowd, getting many complaints, but it's no use. He spins around in place, the feeling of loneliness setting in. Everything's spinning, too bright, not enough air.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" someone gasps.

 

Virgil heaves for air, but it's never enough. His body shakes beyond control.

 

"He's having a panic attack." someone says and lowers him to the ground. "Breathe." she encourages, looking like a nurse. Virgil looks at her, wide eyed and still shaking. His body goes limp in her arms. She frowns and picks him up. "Let's get you home."

 

…

 

Roman and Patton are on the couch watching TV when there's a knock at the door. Patton gets up and opens the door. He gets yanked forward and something cold placed to his head. Roman stands up and spins around, three men in black at the door, one holding Patton, two coming towards him. "If you hurt him I swear-"

 

"Come with us and no one gets hurt." the one holding Patton grins. Patton looks at Roman scared.

 

Roman bites his lip. "Fine." he lets the other two handcuff him and push him out the door with Patton.

 

...

 

They get taken onboard the ship and it begins to fly away from Earth. Roman looks through the window longingly and fearful for a moment before he gets shoved forward. They take him and Patton to a cell and close the door. Roman hugs Patton and keeps him close.

 

"What is happening?" Patton asks timidly.

 

"I'm guessing someone is upset with Logan and Virgil..."

 

"But they got what they wanted! What would they need us for?"

 

"Maybe they didn't..." Roman holds Patton tightly. Patton shakes. Roman kisses his head. "I'll protect you." The doors open and Captain Anwir and two guards come through. He seems to be masking barely controlled rage with an elegant aura. Roman glares at him. "What do you want?"

 

"What I want?" Anwir chuckles darkly. "What I wanted was the formula, but nooo! That Stellio had to go and lie. He deceived the deceiver!"

 

"Maybe you deserve it."

 

_-SMACK-_

 

Roman falls to the ground from the blunt impact of one of the guard's rifle blasters. "Roman!" Patton holds him. "We don't have it. He told us he gave it to you." Roman groans and sits up.

 

"Well he didn't and now you're going to help me get it."

 

"How?"

 

Anwir grins. "You ssshall sssee..." he slithers out and the door closes behind him.

 

…

 

Logan opens the door to his house. "Mom-" he freezes the house is trashed. "MOM! MOTHER!" Logan enters and looks around screaming their name. He checks his whole house but nothing. He comes back to the kitchen and finds a note he quickly picks it up. "I have everyone you hold dear." Logan paces before running out of his house.

 

…

 

Virgil wakes up, feeling himself floating. A lady looks down over him. "Hey there... How are you feeling?"

 

Virgil sits up. "Logan." he starts breathing quickly.

 

"Hey, shh... Just lay back down."

 

Virgil looks and sees they're in one of those flying cars. He judges the damages jumping would cause before taking the risk. He lands and rolls, taking off running into the orange and red forest. He eventually breaks through into the city central, spinning in place, overwhelmed by everything without Logan with him. He turns and runs into someone. He looks up and sees Quentin.

 

Quentin looks up. "Oh, Virgil. Greetings."

 

"Logan- Deceit- found- us." Virgil hyperventilates. "Logan ran- Logan. Logan." Virgil slides down to his knees.

 

Quentin kneels down he pulls out a box and set it down. A forcefield surrounds them and blocks out the noise. "Breath Virgil one must have a calm mind to solve a problem." Virgil takes a deep, shaky breath and lets it out. "Good continue."

 

"Logan- Aquarius. We went to his ship and it was destroyed and yellow paint saying 'I'm watching you' and a snake eye and then Logan took off and I don't know where he went." Virgil starts crying.

 

Quentin frowns and rubs Virgil's back. "What does that snake want from you and my student?"

 

"I don't- know." Virgil pulls his hood up and rocks himself.

 

"He most likely went to his house. Come I will take you there." Quentin offers a hand. Virgil hesitates a moment before taking it. Quentin helps him up and they move on to Logan's house.

 

Virgil's eyes widen as they near. "LOGAN!" he races in.

 

Quentin moves in as well. "Oh my stars."

 

"LOGAN!!!" Virgil runs upstairs but there's no answer. He runs to the guest room and grabs Aquo and the laptop Logan made him. He starts uploading what programming he has completed and slips on his bracelets.

 

Quentin looks around. "It seems to be empty." He frowns. "I must report this."

 

The programming finishes uploading and Aquo comes to life. It hums before a purple light comes on, a stormcloud with a lightning bolt flashing across the screen. It rises and hovers near Virgil, a qube like object with extended vertices. Virgil smiles. He hears something climbing the windowsill. He summons Aquo who transforms into a collar around Virgil's neck.

 

Aliens Virgil hasn't seen before climb into the room. Virgil steps backwards and makes fingerguns at them, stunning them. "QUENTIN!" he runs out, but Quentin is no where to be found. "QUENTIN!!!" Virgil runs out of the house and into the forest. "QUENTIN!? LOGAN!!?"

 

But no one came.

 

Virgil runs as fast as he can, hearing speeders coming up behind him. "Aquo!" Aquo leaves Virgil's neck and transforms into its original cube shape. It fires lasers at the drivers of the speeders, burning them. One crashes.

 

Virgil keeps running, legs burning. "HELP!" he pushes himself to keep going, only to trip, skinning his knee. He hisses and drags himself up, continuing on. One of the speeders takes aim and fires, only for Aquo to knock into Virgil, saving him. Virgil looks up in surprise. "Logan did some work on you too... Didn't he?"

 

Aquo makes a beeping noise and more blaster fire approaches them. Virgil gets up and runs. His foot falls through the ground and he screams as his body follows him into the cavern. He rolls for a while, feeling new cuts and bruises form. He hits the bottom with a thud and groans. Aquo beeps, zooming around him. The speeders whizz past above. Virgil sits up. "I'm... I'm okay…”

 

He looks around the cave before standing up. "Hello?" he calls quietly, only his own voice returning him. Aquo takes a scan before flying over to one of the tunnels. "Follow?" Virgil questions. Aquo flies down the cave with Virgil walking after it.

 

He catches up to Aquo who is hovering, hidden. Virgil peeks around the corner and his eyes widen. Roman, Patton, Ava, and Elena are all in cages, some men guarding them.

 

Patton curls up in Roman who holds him protectively. Elena glares at the guards a bruise on her face. Looks like she put up a fight. Ava holds her hand tightly.

 

Anwir slithers towards them. "Comfortable?" he sneers.

 

Virgil pulls back and hides against the rocks, breathing quickly.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I want my formula."

 

"It doesn't belong to you! It never did!" Ava glares at him.

 

"It doesn't belong to your son either. I will let you all go as soon as he comes... Logan? Was it? That you called him..."

 

For a split second, Virgil thinks he knows he's there, but realizes he's talking to Roman and Patton.

 

"He doesn't have it, he told us he give it to you." Elena says glaring.

"He gave me a fake." Anwir growls.

 

"Or maybe the formula's faulty." Ava counters.

 

"It is the disease that killed thousands of your people during the war between our planets."

 

"No wonder he didn't want to give it to you." Roman mumbles.

 

"SILENCE!"

 

Patton cowers and whimpers. Roman glares, but keeps his mouth shut.

 

"Sir."

 

"What is it?"

 

"The Terrian escaped."

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"We lost hi-" there's a slam like a body hitting the wall.

 

"BRING ME THAT TERRIAN! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! BRING HIM TO ME ALIVE!"

 

Virgil hears the men running towards his tunnel and he pulls his hood up, hiding in the shadows. It seems to work, they pass without looking back. He carefully sneaks away, going down the tunnels with Aquo as a guide. He finds the power source for every piece of equipment Anwir has set up in here.

 

 _'Just turning it off is too easy. They can just turn it back on.’_ Virgil carefully removes the paneling. He follows the wire before summoning Aquo who turns into a pair of pliers. He cuts a wire and the lights flicker. He reroutes it and Aquo turns into a soldering iron. He solders the wire in place before cutting another one. The lights flicker harshly. Virgil smirks and keeps working until the power source is overloading itself. He takes off running down another tunnel as the core explodes, the tunnels going dark.

 

Every one’s plasma cages fall and Ava and Elena glance at each other before attacking the guards. Elena punches a guard her ring stabs into his flesh. He looks at her before quickly falling unconscious.

 

Ava spins around another, kicking him in the face and breaking his neck. They clear a way out. "Come on!" Ava calls and they all start running, only to be met with a floating cube. Ava gets ready to take it out.

 

"Wait!" Virgil runs out, summoning Aquo back to himself.

 

"Virgil!" Patton hugs him.

 

Virgil hugs him tightly and rocks him. "You okay?"

 

"Scared but ok." Roman hugs them both.

 

"We need to move where is Aquarius?"

 

"I don't know. His ship was destroyed and then he ran. Quentin found me and we went to your house but it was trashed and then they started chasing me and he was gone and-" Virgil shakes his head. "I don't know where to go."

 

Elena nods "Well we can't stay here. You know the way out?"

 

"The guards are blocking it." Virgil lets Roman and Patton go. Aquo flies off his neck and does a scan. It makes a rapid beeping noise. "What?" Virgil looks at it. It does circles before taking off. Virgil runs after it. He runs into Logan who's hiding from the guards. "Lo-"

 

Logan covers his mouth. Virgil flinches and watches the guards pass. The others soon join them. Logan hugs him he looks at the others. "Are you all ok?" He whispers.

 

Virgil holds onto him. They nod. "I caused the power source to overload itself, so the only tools and weapons they have are the ones they're carrying." Virgil says.

 

"Wow. Good work, Emo Knightmare." Roman smirks.

 

"Good, come on let's get out of here." Logan leads then back out the way he came. Virgil goes to walk through after all of them have left, only to feel something wrap around his leg. He screams as he's dragged away.

 

"VIRGIL!" Logan and Patton scream. Without thinking Logan starts running back. Elena grabs him and pushes him forward towards the others.

 

"Go I'll get him."

 

Virgil screams again.

 

Elena runs towards the screams. Logan reluctantly goes with the others. Elena finds Anwir with Virgil trapped in his tail, gasping for air. "Where is Aquariussss?" Anwir hisses.

 

"Gone, give me Virgil."

 

"No. And because of that, he will die." Anwir bites Virgil who gasps, feeling the other's fangs sinking into his neck. He spasms a moment before Anwir pulls away. Virgil closes his eyes, making a finger gun at Anwir's tail and shocking him. Anwir screams and drops Virgil, slithering away. Virgil curls up, shaking. He feels cold.

 

Elena picks him up and runs as fast as she can. There's no interference on her way out. Virgil trembles. "Virgil honey speak to me."

 

"C-Cold..." Virgil's eyes slide shut.

 

"Honey stay awake." She bounces him and runs into the others.

 

"Mom, Virgil!" Logan runs up. Virgil rolls his head towards Logan, his forehead covered in sweat and his breathing heavy. "Is he ok?" Logan cups his face.

 

"That snake bit him. He needs help right away." Virgil's eyes close and he leans into Logan's hand.

 

“Come on." Ava says, riding on a large feathered lizard. Roman stares at it.

 

"Any day Roman." Logan yells as he gets on. Patton runs over and helps Roman on. Elena gets on rocking Virgil before the lizard takes off. The ride to the medical center is a bouncy one, the lizard creature swaying from side to side, taking large steps. They soon arrive. Virgil grows weaker quickly. He whimpers and tries to reach for Logan.

Logan holds him. They run in.

 

"Medical assistance now please!" Elena yells.

 

Some nurses rush out, including the one from earlier. "Oh. You're back." she looks at Virgil who looks up at her weakly.

 

"S-orry-"

 

"Later. Let's get you taken care of. What happened?" the other nurses bring out a stretcher.

 

"Dolguis bite." Ava says.

 

The nurse frowns. "Get the anti-venom ready."

 

"Loooo..." Virgil whines.

 

Logan tries to follow him but a nurse pushes him back. "Wait here sir."

 

Logan looks at Virgil he tries to speak but can't. The nurse runs to catch up with the others. Logan looks down defeated. Elena hugs him. "Shh it will be ok honey." Ava hugs him as well. Roman stands, holding Patton. Patton hugs Roman.


	10. Leave A Lovesick Fool

After a few hours, one of the nurses comes back out, looking at them sadly.

 

"Well?"

 

Roman looks up. “How is he?”

 

“Not well... the venom has spread to his whole body. We tried an anti-venom, but it synthetic given the Dolguis do not share anti-venom made from the original source.” Logan rubs his face. Elena rubs his back. The nurse looks down. “It’s mutating his cells, causing his own body to kill itself. We tried injecting the anti-venom, but as soon as the area is cured it gets reinfected. We are going to try a bath next.”

 

"Please anything." Logan begs. Patton grips Roman.

 

The nurse nods. “I will keep you updated.” She walks back through the doors.

 

Roman rubs Patton’s back, frowning. Ava stands. “I’ll get us something to eat.” She goes to the cafeteria.

 

Logan sits down. Roman looks at him and can't help but grow angry. He punches him in the face knocking him out of his chair. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

 

Elena pushes Roman into his seat. "Sit down."

 

Roman pushes back. “NO! IF YOU HADN’T BROUGHT HIM HERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!” He screams at Logan. Logan sits back in his chair staring at the ground. "Boy if you don't calm down."

 

"Roman." Patton begs.

 

“NO! You came to Earth, bringing a bounty hunter with you! You wooed Virgil then got us all kidnapped, then took him away from us! Then we get kidnapped again and now Virgil is dying!? BULLSHIT!”

 

Ava comes back. “Young man, there is no need for more violence than has already been experienced today. Now sit down, and drink some tea. It’s good for your nerves.” She stuffs a cup into his hands. Roman sighs and sips it. Logan doesn’t look at anyone. He feels so much guilt, regret, sadness. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. The sin he has done to try to protect the ones he loves, but he failed.

 

There’s a scream from the counter before the nurse falls to the ground. Anwir slithers towards Logan. Elena and Ava go in front of Logan. Logan doesn't flinch. Anwir stops, smirk. “Oh, Aquariussss... what seems to be the problem...?”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SNAKE!” Roman stands.

 

Anwir tuts. “Sssso naive.”

 

"I don't have it." Logan says.

 

“Of course you don’t. But I have thissss.” Anwir holds up a vial. Logan finally looks up. Anwir grins. “You want to save your friend?”

 

"Give it to me."

 

“Give me what I want. The real one thisss time.”

 

"I can't I destroyed it."

 

“Then he will die.” Anwir slips the vial into his coat pocket and starts to slither away. Roman jumps and tackles him down, punching him and grabbing the vial.

 

“GOT IT-“ Anwir throws Roman across the floor, the vial rolling away. Patton runs and grabs the vial. He holds it protectively. Anwir gets up and hisses at him. Roman stands in front of Patton along with Ava.

 

Suddenly a bunch of black setillo with white hair and eyes storms the hospital with guns all pointed at Anwir. "Freeze! Do not move." The leader spokes.

 

Anwir narrows his eyes at them. Quentin strides forward. “Deceit Anwir. Let us not make this a larger scene than it has to be.” Anwir growls, but relents.

 

Logan looks at Patton he nods towards the door. He knows and runs through them.

Roman glances and runs after him. “Sirs! I need you to leave-“

 

“We have the anti-venom!” Roman interrupts the nurse.  Her eyes widen and she takes the vial, opening it, but it’s empty.

 

Patton pales and he runs out. "It's empty!"

 

Anwir smirks, now in handcuffs. “Oh I’m sorry, did you really think I would bring the actual anti-venom?”

 

Quentin looks at him. “Anwir.” Anwir glares at him. He looks back at one of the bystanders and nods. The man runs out. The black Stellios move to go after him. “Let him go.” Quentin says. “Arrest him when he comes back with the anti-venom. Bring Captain Anwir in for questioning.”

 

Logan looks at Quentin. "Thank you."

 

“Of course. I wish the best for your friend.”

 

"I do to." Logan looks down.

 

The ‘bystander’ comes back with a full vial. Quentin takes it and checks it before nodding. The rest of the black Stellios arrest him and lead him away. Quentin gives the vial to a nurse who quickly runs through the doors. He looks at Logan. “Let knowledge be your guide.”

 

"Let knowledge be your guide." Logan bows. Quentin bows and walks away.

 

Patton goes over to Logan. "Who was that?"

 

"My teacher." Logan replies. Roman stays near Patton, staying quiet. Logan sits down.

 

...

 

It’s almost night by the time the nurse comes to tell them Virgil is awake and ready for visitors.

Logan runs in. He goes to the room and pauses when he sees Virgil. Virgil looks over at him, connected to monitors. “Hey...”

 

Logan goes over and holds his hand. "I am so sorry."

 

“It’s not your fault.” Virgil offers a smile and squeezes his hand.

 

"I lied." He whispers

 

“I know.” Virgil kisses his hand. “You were trying to protect us.”

 

"It's a sin." He grips his hand. "I have dishonor myself."

 

“Shh...” Virgil rubs his hand. Logan shakes. Virgil frowns. “Lo. Breathe.” Logan sobs. Virgil sits up and hugs him. He kisses his head. Logan holds onto him and cries. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Virgil rubs his back.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Logan just keeps repeating it.

 

“Shh. Star, breathe.” Logan gasps and clings to him.  “Shh. Follow me.” Virgil takes a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out. Logan follows him. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. He slowly calms down and rest his head on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil massages his neck.

 

"You need to hide or run something."

 

“Why?”

 

"You’re in danger."

 

“I... don’t understand.”

 

"Deceit knows you like me. He probably knows that I like you. Either way he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He will use you against me."

 

“I’m not leaving you.”

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "I can't let you die for me.This is not your battle."

 

“Yes it is.” Virgil kisses him. “It is now.”

 

Logan looks at him with regret. He squeezes his hand. "I love you."

 

“I love you too. That’s why I’m staying. You aren’t alone.”

 

Logan cups his face. "I wish I was." he quickly slides his hand down and pinches Virgil’s neck. His eyes quickly close and he goes limp. Logan kisses his head. "I am so sorry." he goes to the window and opens it. He jumps out and glides to the bottom before running.

 

...

 

“He lied.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Isn’t it law to punish Stelliosss who have lied...?”

 

“Only without good reason.” Quentin looks at Anwir.

 

“And what about me?” Anwir crosses his arms.

 

“You will be tried for your crimes against the Stellio people.” Quentin flips a switch and the cameras glitch, repeating a loop of the two figures motionlessness, audio going dead. “We have two minutes.”

 

Anwir growls. “You were supposed to bring the Terrian.”

 

“I did. Your men failed.”

 

“What doesss his fate hold?”

 

“He will live to meet you another day.”

 

Anwir huffs. “If you want the formula ssso bad, why don’t you just get it yourself?”

 

“I couldn’t possibly risk getting my hands dirty. Besides, isn’t that what you get paid for?” Anwir looks down. “Tonight, my friend. Be ready.”

 

The cameras come back online and Quentin stands, moving towards the door. “You won’t be able to hold me forever.” Anwir says. Quentin ignores him and continues out.

 

…

 

Virgil wakes up a few hours later Patton and Roman sitting in the room with him. "Hey kiddo." Patton holds his hand.

 

“Hey...” Virgil looks around and frowns. “Where’d Logan go?”

 

"I don't know haven't seen him since he rush to your room."

 

“He wasn’t here when we came in.” Roman shrugs.

 

“What? He was just here!” Virgil sits up and narrows his eyes. “He begged me to run... to stay safe from Deceit...”

 

"Virgil he came in 3 hours ago." Patton rubs his back.

 

“No no no no.” Virgil draws his legs up. “I lost him again. Where’d he go?”

 

"Virgil calm down. Logan can handle himself. I'm sure he will be back." Patton tries.

 

“No. You don’t understand. Deceit! He- he-“

 

"Virgil breath." Patton cups his face. "Breath then speak."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “He said Deceit knows. He’s gonna use me against Logan. Logan begged me to leave but I refused and then I passed out. Logan’s in danger. We need to help him!” Roman frowns.

 

"We don't know where we are. Everything is against us Virge. I want to help but Logan's right. You almost died." Patton holds him.

 

“But Logan could die!”

 

"That is his risk. Virgil please just let him go. Come home."

 

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut, tears trailing down his cheeks. Patton holds him.  “I- I can’t abandon him.”

 

"Virgil he abandon you." Roman says.

 

“No he didn’t! He’s trying to protect me.”

 

"So don't let his efforts go to waste." Roman says.

 

“But- but-“ Virgil takes a deep breath. “We can’t get back to Earth. We don’t have a ship and even if we did, none of us know how to fly one.”

 

"Going back to Earth is pointless. He can just pick us back up." Patton points out. "We just need to lay low for now."

 

"Lay low? Patton we are surrounded by Avatar knockoffs. We stick out like a sore-thumb."

 

“No... some of them are other colors too. Remy, the coffeeshop owner is from the People of Nurture. He’s brown with orange hair.”

 

"Aww you remember me that's cute." Remy stands in the doorway holding a cup.

 

Virgil jumps. “WHAT THE HECK!? What are you doing here!???”

 

"Heard Aquarius house got jack. which lead me to the hospital with talk about a few Terrians running round causing trouble. So I came to check it out." Remy shrugs.

 

“Do you know where he is?” Virgil asks desperately.

 

Remy thinks and sips his coffee. "Maybe."

 

Virgil’s eyes narrow. “Where?”

 

"That Aquarius always getting himself into sticky situations. I'm surprise he's survived this long. My guess if he's in trouble he went to go see his teach."

 

“Which is where?”

 

"You can find Scholar Quentin at his office downtown. He's a big deal here so you can't miss it. If you ask me I never trust him." Remy shrugs.

 

“Why’s that?” Roman beats Virgil to asking.

 

"I don't know there are things you hear in the dark corners. Knowledge is power and power comes control. It's not common but also not uncommon for Scholars to not want  _more_ if you know what I mean."

 

Virgil slowly nods. “Yeah... okay thanks.” He starts disconnecting himself from the monitors.

 

“What are you doing!?” Roman stands.

 

“To see Quentin.”

 

"You know what Logan wants-"

 

“Yeah but he needs me. Look, I’m a sitting duck here. At least I can be doing something to help.” Virgil looks around. “They didn’t bring my clothes...”

 

"I got you babe." Remy throws him a watch.

 

Virgil grabs it and looks at it. “This looks like Logan’s...”

 

"Yeah it’s his disguise watch or whatever. swiped it off him while you two were in my shop." he winks.

 

Virgil raises a brow. “For what purpose?” He puts it on.

 

"Just for fun, I like to see him fluster." he smirks. "Well good luck. If you don't die come by the shop and bring your cute friends." Remy winks at Roman then leaves.

 

"Well he was interesting." Patton blinks

 

”I have a boyfriend!” Roman calls after him and stands. He gives Virgil a bag. “Here’s your bracelets and stuff.”

 

Virgil takes it and puts the bracelets on. He picks up Aquo and snaps it around his neck. “Thanks and yeah.” He stands and taps on the watch. He looks over the list of settings and taps on one. He changes into a Stellio of Knowledge.

 

"Aww you looks so cute." Patton giggles.

 

Virgil smiles. “Thanks. Where will you guys go?” He frowns.

 

"I have no idea."

 

"Yeah... again we don't know where to go or who to trust."

 

There is a knock on the door. "Hi sorry to bother you but which one of you two is Virgil?" A Black skin and White hair female asks pointing at Patton and Roman.

 

Virgil points to Roman. Roman blinks. “Uh- yeah?”

 

"Oh good my name is Dr. Emile Picani and I just want to talk to you about what you experience before you go. Make sure you're ok and all." She gives a calming smile. She wears a tan suit with a pink tie and pink heels. Her white hair as lines of pink and blue.

 

Virgil turns back. “Oh thank goodness. We were about to go find you and Remy.”

 

"Oh Remy was here? He knows not to visit me at work." She blushes.

 

Virgil smirks then frowns. “Can you guys take care of Roman and Patton for a bit?”

 

"I'm guessing _you_ are actually Virgil." she smirks.

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly. “Yeah...”

 

"Well then I need to talk to you." Emile smiles at him and wiggles her finger at him.

 

“Can it wait? I need to go see Quentin.”

 

"I don't think so it's hospital policy to check the mental health of a patient after a life and death situation."

 

Virgil frowns. “Welp. Bye.” He races towards the window and jumps.

 

“VIRGIL!” Roman runs to the window and can’t find him. “What is happening to him!?” He rubs his face.

 

Emile frowns "How about you two come to my office and we can talk about what happened?" She offers a smile.

 

Patton nods "I would like that."

 

“A lovesick fool is what he is.” Roman musses to himself and follows them.


	11. Going To See The Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture and abuse. Please read safely!

Logan knocks on Quentin's door. Quentin opens the door. “Ah, Aquarius.”

 

Logan pants from his run. He bows. "I need some advice."

 

“Of course, my student. Come in.” Quentin steps aside.

 

Logan enters "How are things with Deceit?"

 

“He has chosen to remain silent.” Quentin frowns and sits down.

 

"Figures." Logan sits across from him. He looks down ashamed.

 

“What is it, Aquarius?”

 

"I have sin."

 

Quentin nods. “Lying.”

 

Logan winces. "Yes I am afraid so. I have failed you."

 

Quentin leans forward. “What was your reason for doing so?”

 

"I was trying to protect the ones around me. With Deceit hunting me he could use his powers against the less will and get information that he shouldn't. I have went against our code our way of life and put the ones I love in critical danger."

 

“Hmm... perhaps your time on Earth has taught you to use your enemy’s tactics? You should never lose who you are for the sake of winning.”

 

"I am truly sorry. I thought I was protecting them but I was wrong."

 

Quentin nods. “Who else knows?”

 

"More specific."

 

“Of your sin.”

 

"Virgil."

 

“And only him?”

 

"Him and now you."

 

Quentin watches him thoughtfully. “You love him deeply, do you not?” Logan nods. “How far would you go for him? What would you be willing to do?”

 

Logan sighs "Because of me he had to leave his home planet and almost died yet he wishes to stay. I want nothing more than to keep him safe."

 

“And where do you believe he would be safest?”

 

"Until Deceit is taken care of maybe in Protection? I don't know how to arrange such a thing but him and his friends are in danger."

 

Quentin frowns deeply. “Relations with Protection have been... unstable, as of late...”

 

"How come?"

 

“There is some talk of rebellion- succession from the Five. Leadership is working to restore order. It has not been publicized as it does not appear to be of major concern, just talk.”

 

Logan nods "This is not common but not impossible. I hope for the best."

 

“Thank you.” Quentin stands. “Come with me.”

 

Logan stands "Where are we going?"

 

“To get some fresh air.” Quentin steps through the back doors to the edge of the forest. He walks towards a clearing.

 

Logan follows him. "I must confess something else."

 

“What is it, my student?”

 

"I know you have taught me to never harm unless self defense but I had to knock Virgil out." Logan looks at the sky. "I know you picked me as your students because of my unique air abilities." Logan looks at Quentin. "And I am forever grateful for you teaching me everything I know. I am sorry that I have given you such dishonor with my recent actions."

 

Quentin nods. “I forgive you. For both transgressions.” He continues walking. “You are not the only one with dishonor...” he whispers too quiet for Logan to hear. 

 

Men from Anwir’s crew emerge from the woods, aiming at Quentin and Logan. “Aquarius, run- ah!” Quentin falls to the ground, one of the men standing above him with a grin.

"Quentin!" Logan air blasts the man off sending him flying. "How did they find me?"

Another shoots and electrified net over Logan, taking him down. Logan spasms a moment before everything goes dark. 

 

...

 

Virgil turns the watch on, letting go of Aquo once his feet touch the ground. He has to admit, leaping out of a window was reckless, but he has to see Quentin. Aquo floats down and transforms into a collar again and Virgil walks towards Quentin’s office. He enters and looks around. 

 

Quentin sits at his desk. He looks up at Virgil. “Ah. I have been expecting you.”

 

Virgil remains standing. “Do you know who I am?”

 

“Yes. I also know you ran from the medical professionals. Twice.” Quentin raises a brow. 

 

“I had a hunch Logan would come here.”

 

“You just missed him.”

 

“Where did he go?”

 

“This way.” Quentin stands and leads him towards the back doors. Virgil walks towards him then stops. Quentin looks back at him. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Why are we going out the back doors?”

 

“This is the way Aquarius went.”

 

“Why would he go that way? He’s usually direct.”

 

“He wished for some fresh air.”

 

Virgil takes a hesitant step forward, then another, yet everything in him screams to turn back. But he ignores it and follows Quentin. He hears a branch snap and his head spins towards the origin of the sound.

 

“Ah!”

 

Virgil looks back and Quentin’s body lays limply on the ground. ‘Run. RUN!’ Aquo flies away from him and Virgil takes off, only to step into an electrified net hidden amongst the leaves. He spasms before falling to the ground. 

 

Quentin stands and brushes himself off. “You can handle him from here.” He says to one of the men who nods and takes Virgil away. 

 

...

 

Logan slowly wakes up. The first thing he’s aware of is that he’s restrained again, a collar on him. He then sees Virgil hanging limp a few feet front of him, arms bound to the ceiling by plasma ropes. "Virgil!" Logan tries to go to him but can't. He pulls on the restrains. He hears a chuckle. 

 

“Poor poor Virgil...” Anwir purrs and slithers out of the shadows.

 

"How did you get out?"

 

“Let’s just say I know my way around.” Anwir grabs Virgil’s face and tilts it. “Handy watch you gave him. Almost slipped right by us. Clever...”

 

"I didn't give him that."

 

“Oh? Well then perhapsss he stole it from you?” Anwir tastes the air near Virgil. “Ah yesss. The taste of weak prey.” He lets go, letting Virgil’s body swing tauntingly.

 

"Leave him alone."

 

“Aww why? Does the brave, knowledgeable Aquariusss have-“ Anwir dramatically gasps. “A crusssh?”

 

"He is innocent. Your problem is with me."

 

“Oh no, it is with both of you. The moment you met, my quarrel involved both of you.”

 

Virgil blinks in confusion. He tests his arms and finds their bound. He thrashes and screams, trying to get out. Anwir watches him, mildly amused. After about a minute, Virgil stops, panting, head hanging down. 

 

“You done?” Anwir raises a brow. 

 

"He did nothing to you until you sent your goons after him." Logan glares.

 

Virgil glares at Anwir. “You... messed... with the wrong... people.”

 

Anwir smirks. “Loyalty. Loyalty gets you dead.” He slithers towards Virgil which only feeds his anger and he hisses at the snake. Anwir grabs his throat and Virgil kicks him in the face. Anwir growls and holds his face. He glares at Virgil and punches his hip. Virgil yelps and throws his head back in pain.

 

"Stop!"

 

Anwir looks at Logan expectantly. “No... DONT GIVE IT TO HIM!” Virgil screams. Logan looks down. Anwir rolls his eyes and takes an electro-rod from one of the guards. He turns it on and places it to Virgil’s neck. Virgil screams in agony and shakes, feeling cold heat burning his veins.

 

Logan looks up tears in his eyes. "Stop!"

 

Anwir pulls the rod away and looks at Logan. Virgil pants and coughs for a moment, trying to get his breath back. He glares at Anwir and swings his body towards him, kicking the side of his head. “COME AT ME BITCH!” Virgil screams. Anwir hisses and holds his head, glaring at Virgil who glares back. He raises the rod.

 

"Stop! If you kill him you will never get the formula."

 

Anwir glares at Logan. Virgil tries to kick him again, but he slithers out of range. Virgil grunts and swings around wildly. “Logan! Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

"You kill him and I will kill myself and the formula will be lost forever."

 

“I won’t kill him. Killing him would be too merciful.” Anwir growls. Logan glares at him. Anwir places the rod to Virgil’s body again. Virgil looks at Logan a moment, eyes full of determination, fearless, before he squeezes them shut and throws his head back, screaming again. “You know, he might last longer than it will take you to break.” Anwir smirks. Logan closes his eyes. Virgil continues screaming, Anwir keeping the rod on him for longer this time. Sobs creep their way into his screams, body never able to relax as his muscles seize and convulse under the currents.

 

Logan covers his ears. He grips his hair. "STOP!" A gust of wind pushes Anwir at the wall. Logan’s collar shocks him, cutting off the wind. Logan screams.

 

Virgil gasps for air, shaking and weak. “L-Lo...” the collar soon shuts off. 

 

Anwir slithers forward. “Try it again. Maybe it’ll work better this time.” He grins. Virgil’s eyes slide closed from exhaustion. Logan pants he looks down almost ashamed. Anwir spins the rod before aiming it at Virgil. “Ready to give up?” He asks, looking at Logan. 

 

“No.” He hears from his right and looks at Virgil who’s glaring at him with as much strength as he can muster. 

 

Anwir raises a brow. “Resilient, aren’t you? Maybe you humans are so useless after all. Would be good for slave trade.” Virgil hisses. “Of course, you’d have to be broken first.” Anwir turns the rod on again. “That might take a while.” Logan squeezes his eyes shut not able to look at Virgil. Virgil braces himself but ends up screaming again, voice getting hoarse. His eyes slam shut and his body goes limp. Anwir frowns and pulls the rod away. Logan relaxes but feels guilty about it. “Vital signs?” Anwir demands. 

 

“Major life functions are still operational.” The guard replies. 

 

Anwir hands the rod back. “Oh well. I suppose we will have to continue later.” He slithers out of the cell, followed by the guards before the doors close.

Logan sobs "I'm so sorry."

 

...

 

Virgil wakes up about a half hour later, breathing shallowly. “Lo...”

 

Logan looks up a red outline around his silver eyes. "Virgil. I am so sorry."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Don’t be... I... can handle it...”

 

"No you can't, I can't."

 

“Logan...” Virgil holds his eyes. “Don’t... don’t trade everyone’s life for me... please... if... I’m going to die... let it be for a reason...”

 

"I know, but it's... It's you. I did this to you. I got you involved." Logan looks down.

 

The doors open and Anwir slithers towards them, rod in hand. “Just... couldn’t get enough huh?” Virgil looks at him tiredly.

 

Logan looks at the rod. "You win."

 

Anwir raises a brow. Virgil looks at Logan. "No..."

 

"Set Virgil free first and you can have it."

 

"No. I'll keep him as a back up. You've lost my trust  _ Stellio _ ." Anwir sneers. "How dishonorable..."

 

"No!" Virgil tries to fight his restraints.

 

"In fairness you lied to me as well."

 

"Yes, well we can't all be perfect, now can we?" Anwir spins the rod and moves towards Virgil.

 

"Stop. Just get it over with."

 

Anwir glares at Logan but moves towards him. Virgil grabs the rod from him with his feet and tries to hit him with it, but it falls pitifully to the ground. "Logan! No! Please!" Virgil begs. Anwir rolls his eyes and wraps his tail around Logan. Logan takes a deep breath. Then opens his eyes. "NOOO!" Virgil thrashes, but it's no use. 

 

Anwir works for a moment before pulling away. "That had better be the right one." he looks at Virgil. "For your sake." he slithers away and the doors shut. 

 

The plasma ropes drop Virgil and Logan is released, though the collar is still on. Logan looks down. Virgil crawls towards Logan and holds him tightly. Logan leans on him but doesn't bother to move much. Virgil rubs his sore wrists, but stays close.

 

...

 

"It is my great sorrow to bid farewell to my wonderful student, Aquarius, and his close friend, Virgil. Let knowledge continue to guide them, until the end of time." Quentin bows his head solemnly for a moment. 

 

The crowd wipes tears from their eyes, Ava holding onto Elena, sobbing. Patton cries loudly against Roman who is not without his own tears. Hundreds of flowers are tossed into the air, and by a collective wind, are blowing into the ocean, which Quentin's back is to as he faces the weeping crowd.


	12. Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slavery and abuse.

Virgil pokes at the metal ground. "How long does it take to test a disease?" he grumbles.

 

"I don't know." Logan mumbles.

 

Virgil lays down on Logan's lap and sighs. He holds his hand. "Please... Don't blame yourself."

 

"Give me one reason why I should not?"

 

"Because you did everything you could."

 

"I wasn't good enough. If I could have just found a way to destroy it-"

 

"Logan." Virgil cups his face. "Listen to me. You did everything you could. If's and should have's are useless now. Right now, all we can do is figure out the next step. So stop kicking yourself for your failures and mistakes because, you know what? I don't give a fuck what anyone else says, EVERYONE makes mistakes. Those who don't are just hiding them. NO ONE is perfect. Not me, not you, not Quentin, not-" Virgil blinks "Quentin..."

 

"I haven't seen him since we got ambush in the forest."

 

"What?" Virgil frowns.

 

"After I knocked you out I went to him for advice. After we talked he wanted some fresh air. We got attached shortly after and I was knocked out and captured."

 

Virgil frowns deeper. "He was sitting at his desk perfectly fine when I got there. He told me to follow him and he went for the backdoor but something just felt wrong, so I questioned him and he said that's the way you went. I relented, but then he got knocked out, though I didn't hear an impact on his head. But i tried to run and got captured as well..." he glares at the ground. "This isn't adding up... Remy was right."

 

"Remy?"

 

"He came to the hospital. He's the one that suggested I try asking Quentin about you. He gave me your watch, said he swiped it off you at the cafe. Said you look cute flustered." Virgil smirks then it falls.

 

Logan rolls his eyes "I'll get him back for that. I will admit Remy never liked him but I know my teacher. I have had him since birth."

 

"Yeah, well... Cons usually do it for life. They use power and respect to blind people below them."

 

"Virgil this isn't Earth. We don't put anyone below us."

 

Virgil dryly laughs. "Really? You treat your teachers and scholars like gods. They could do almost whatever they wanted and no one would question them because 'Ohhh! They're so awesome and up there! Ooo look at him! He discovered how to make a clock! Oh he cant do any wrong'." Logan frowns and looks down he pushes Virgil away. Virgil bites his lip. "Look, I'm sorry. I hate to say it but all the evidence points to him. Why? I don't know. But as long as the galaxy turns, there will always- always, be people who abuse power, who can never have enough. That is the truth."

 

Logan closes his eyes. "He is like a father to me. He help raise me, teach me everything. I can't... He can't..."

 

"Parents can be wrong too, Logan..."

 

Logan holds his knees. "I think this hurts more than the collar."

 

Virgil frowns and looks at the collar. "Let me see." he reaches his hand towards Logan. Logan doesn't flinch. Virgil traces the collar until he finds a panel. He grabs a piece of metal off the ground and pushes it under as leverage. The panel comes off and he quickly scans the wires. He glances up at where he thinks the cameras are, then back to the task. "We're getting out of here." Virgil follows the wires down, figuring out the path of the circuits. "You." he pulls one. "And you." he pulls another. "You get to go here." he moves one. "You come with me." he pulls another then pauses. "It might shock you again when I pull this one..."

 

"Ok."

 

Virgil bites his lip and pulls it. He winces when his fingers touch the rim. Electricity shoots through Logan. Logan bites his hand to muffle his scream. Virgil quickly plugs the wire into another slot, channeling the energy to short circuit itself. Logan feels like his neck is being burned before the collar goes dead. "You okay?" Logan pants before nodding. Virgil rubs his back, giving him a moment. Logan leans back on him and stares at the ceiling. He sighs and closes his eyes. "We need to move..." Virgil says softly.

 

"You go."

 

"I'm not going without you. Don't even try to make me."

 

Logan stands up. "Fine."

 

Virgil takes his hand and moves towards the door. He touches it before looking at Logan. Logan stands close he doesn't touch Virgil though. Virgil searches for a panel along the wall when the doors suddenly open. Logan is knocked down with a blast. "LOGAN!" Virgil runs to him, but feels something around his neck. It tugs him back. "LOGAN!" He fights to reach Logan's semi conscious body, failing.

 

Logan slowly sits up. "VIRGIL!" He jumps up.

 

"LOGAN!!!" Virgil gets dragged away.

 

"I told you he'd be a good slave. Just needs some training." Anwir speaks to another man. That's all Logan hears before the doors close.

 

Logan bangs on the door. "Bring him back! Bring him back!" He screams

 

...

 

Virgil thrashes. "LET GO OF ME!" his eyes widen and he screams, more electricity flooding him. It stops and he pants, head hanging. A plasma rope is tied around his neck, his arms bound and his legs hobbled so he can't run, only limp along.

 

"Perhaps he's too wild..." the other man says.

 

"Nonsense. He's Terrian. He'll learn his place soon enough, but he will last longer than say... An Araco."

 

The man tiger looking face markings raises a brow. "Alright. How much?"

 

"I'M NOT FOR FUCKING SALE!" Virgil fights more, only to scream again.

 

"I take two hundred." Anwir says.

 

"He's unbroken. Fifty." 

 

Anwir snorts. "Please. One fifty."

 

"One hundred." Anwir thinks it over before nodding. The man pays him and the guards drag Virgil towards the docked ship. Virgil screams and fights the whole way.

 

The man looks at Anwir. "How much for the Stellio?"

 

Anwir raises a brow. "Are you sure? They're crafty, likely to escape."

 

"Five hundred."

 

Anwir grins. "Sold."

 

...

 

Guards come and shock Logan again. They replace his collar and lead him down to the docked ship. The man and Anwir are finishing up business. Logan yells to him. "Where's Virgil!?"

 

Anwir waves goodbye with a smirk. "You're not my problem anymore." he leaves. The guards drag Logan onto the ship, the tiger-man following. 

 

"Put him next to the Terrian." he goes down the hall.

 

The guards bring Logan into a room full of cells like kennels. He sees Virgil towards the back, throwing a fit about being forced into his cell. Logan is taken aback at how much of an animal he looks, kicking, hissing, and biting the guards. It takes some bruises, but soon Virgil is in his cage, though voicing his distaste with many profaine comments.

 

"Virgil."

 

Virgil looks over at Logan who's now in the cell next to him. "Logan..." relief floods his features, only for dread to follow moments later. "We're... We're slaves..."

 

"It appears so." Logan frowns

 

Virgil looks down before the glares at the guard near him with untamed hatred. "Then I'm gonna be a pain in the ass the whole fucking time." Logan pulls his legs up. Virgil lays down and closes his eyes.

 

A few hours later, Virgil is disturbed from his slumber by someone pulling on his leash. He growls and pulls away, only to be yanked forward, out of his cage. He hisses at the guard at the end of the leash and lunges for him, only to yelp when another, a female, tugs him back by another leash. He's caught in the middle of the two and starts thrashing. He goes for the male's knee and barely misses it.

 

Logan groans and blinks. "Virgil?" He mumbles

 

The female takes out a whip and slaps Virgil's cheek. He whimpers and hides his face. "Take him to the arena." the female says. The man nods and starts taking Virgil away. Virgil starts fighting again, only to get another crack of the whip. He lets out a shout and is pulled into the hall, away from Logan. Logan quickly falls back to sleep.

 

Logan is soon woken up by someone messing with the door to his cell. "Come on." an alien with tentacles for legs takes his leash. Logan doesn't bother to fight back. There is no point. He leads Logan to a dark room with a single monitor spread across one wall. He lets Logan go and closes the door. Logan looks at the monitor. There's schematics for different models of ships, all of them incomplete. Logan sits down. "I see, well there is nothing else to do." Logan gets to work.

 

...

 

Logan is returned to his cell later that evening, finding some rations. Virgil lays in his cell, unmoving but breathing. Logan frowns and sits down. "Virgil?" Virgil hums. "What happened to you?"

 

"Whips..."

 

Logan frowns deeply. "Have you eaten?"

 

"No."

 

Logan hand him some of his rations. "Eat.” Virgil looks up at him before looking at the food. He reaches for it. 

 

"No." the female from earlier stands outside his cage, pressing a remote. Virgil lets out a small scream from the quick shock and curls up.

 

"He needs food."

 

"If I recall correctly, Terrians can go 20 Earth days without food and 3 without water." she looks at Virgil. "This brat will be fine." she goes to walk away. Virgil looks up rebelliously and sticks his tongue out at her. "That's it. GUARD!" A guard comes to help her. They each take a leash and drag Virgil out as he hisses at them, fighting once more as he gets dragged down the hall. Logan watches him go. He looks down and eats.

 

...

 

It's been a few days now, how many exactly, neither Logan or Virgil are sure. Virgil gets fed just enough to survive, his ribs beginning to show. He's getting weaker, but still refuses to break. Logan on the other hand complies without compliant, and is rewarded with almost a full meal twice a day. He's stopped trying to share his food given Virgil gets punished everytime he tries to take it. He can't help but notice Virgil growing more and more animal like, yet contrary to self preservation, instead of giving in to avoid more pain, he seems to instigate another 'training' session. He sleeps intermittently, always waking up by the smallest noise.

 

Logan looks at him. It breaks his heart to see him like this. He wishes nothing but to hold him. He reaches his hand into his cage. "Virgil, love?" Virgil's hand twitches. He's probably in that half asleep place again. Logan tries to reach him but just barely misses. He quickly gives up and pulls back. Virgil jolts awake. His eyes move towards Logan.

 

"Yeah sorry didn't mean to wake you."

 

Virgil shakes his head. He doesn't bother trying to speak, he lost his voice by the second day. He scoots closer towards the divide, hissing a bit as he drags his leg. He lays down along the bars and closes his eyes with a sigh. Logan massages his head. Virgil hums, his whole body seeming to relax.

 

Logan gently smiles at it. "I love you."

 

'I love you too.' Virgil wordlessly mouths.

 

Logan lays down and holds Virgil's hand. He kisses it. Virgil flinches for a moment before relaxing again. This is the one time he can relax. The one time he can let his guard down. He opens his eyes and gazes at Logan. 'Forever always.' he mouths. 'for better or worse.'

 

Logan looks at him with a shaking smile. "Why do you fight? Why not just give up." He squeezes his hand.

 

'Because then I lose the one thing that belongs to me still. My spirit. They'll have to kill me if they want to take that from me too.'

 

Logan nods "Any idea on how to get out?"

 

Virgil looks up at the cell door. 'we can easily kick it. I don't know the ship.'

 

"I've been studying the ships blueprints the biggest problem are the people on board."

 

Virgil nods. 'Tiger-man. Whip-lady.'

 

Logan nods "right. My collar keeps me from my air abilities."

 

Virgil's eyes shoot open and hr silently rolls away, curling up and looking like he's asleep and has been the whole time. The lady walks down to Virgil's cage and sets in a shallow bowl. He doesn't sass her, doesn't back talk, and she looks genuinely impressed. Then again, it could just be that delicious smelling stew from the bowl. As soon as she leaves, Virgil's head shoots up and he's downing the bowl like there's no tomorrow.

 

Logan frowns "We need to move fast. I don't know how much longer you will last." 

 

Virgil is lost in his own world, though he chokes for a moment, he quickly recovers and is soon licking the bowl clean. He lays down and curls up, purring happily. Logan frowns he needs to help him before he loses him. Virgil quickly dozes off.

 

There's no training the next day for Virgil, though Logan is still taken to his task and returned later that day, Virgil eagerly awaiting him. Logan sits down in his cage. Virgil reaches for his hand. Logan takes it. Virgil lays down. 

 

"I still think this is cheating." the lady grumbles, walking down with another bowl, this time soup.

 

"I'm not losing my investment because you and a Terrian are having a battle of wills. Go work with one of the others if your so desperate to bring something to its knees." Tiger-man, as Virgil called him, walks behind her. She sets the bowl in Virgil's cage and Virgil lets go of Logan's hand, immediately going to it. Logan watches everything. 

 

Whip-Lady huffs. "Treating him good isn't going to turn him into your pet."

 

"I don't want a pet, I want a worker, not a broken corpse." Tiger-Man says. Virgil ignores both of them, quickly cleaning his bowl.

 

"Whatever. As soon as we run out of it, his loyalty's gone. So don't call me in to try and tame him. I took my shot, but you stopped me." Whip-Lady walks away.

 

Tiger-Man kneels down and takes the bowl from Virgil's cage. He pets his head and Virgil remains submissive. Tiger-Man smirks. "That's it." Logan watches him. Virgil closes his eyes and lets his head rest in his hands. Tiger-Man pulls away and closes the door before leaving. Virgil curls up and closes his eyes.

 

Logan looks at him. "How's your spirit?" Virgil hums. He seems out of it. Logan lays down. Virgil falls into a deep sleep, snoring some, which Logan has never heard him do before.


	13. Escape

Virgil is gone before Logan wakes up to be taken to his station. When Logan gets back, Virgil is still gone. It's only late into the night when Logan is about to fall asleep that Virgil is brought back. He seems unharmed, though tired. He seems to have marks from a harness, like he was pulling something. The guard gives him a small meal, still soup based, before leaving. Virgil eats it quickly before closing his eyes. He doesn't even seem to notice Logan.

 

_ 'Something isn't right. The soup. It must be the soup. _ ' Logan looks at Virgil. He puts his hands behind the collar he finds what he is looking for. He pulls it off and starts messing with the wires. This ends tonight. Virgil whines and rolls away, stretching.

 

Logan freezes and puts the cap back on. "Virgil?" Virgil purrs. Logan keeps an eye on him as he continues to work. Virgil remains still for the most part until he and Logan get shocked. Virgil yelps and pulls away, thankfully his collar has an automatic timer on it so it only lasts for a few seconds. He curls up away from Logan, watching him with loopy eyes of almost betrayal. Logan pants. "Sorry." He continues to work. The collar soon short circuits and Virgil whimpers at the burning sensation. He claws the dead collar off and rubs his neck. Logan works on his a moment before he’s able to pull it off. He goes to the cage and blows wind into it before it clicks. He slowly opens the door. No one comes. Virgil curls up again and falls asleep. Logan frowns but there is no time to lose. 

 

He runs out. He knows this ship like the back of his hand. First he needs a weapon. There's a few guards he occasionally has to hide from, but for the most part, much of the respected crew has turned in to their cabins. He finds the weapon room. He grabs a few knifes, a laser gun. He quietly heads out. He heads for the crew cabins. He needs to take them out.

 

"Soldier?" Logan turns around and a young looking man is standing there. He looks new and eager to start his new job. "Why are you up so late?"

 

"I am going around the ship." He walks up to the soldier. "Need to watch out for danger." He pinches his neck and he goes down. Logan drags his body to a closet and locks him in. He continues on his hunt. 

 

He comes to one cabin. He slowly opens the door, gun ready. Loud snores greet him. He sees Tiger-Man fast asleep. Logan raises the gun. His hand shakes. He has never done anything like this before. Once he does there is no going back. He takes deep quiet breaths. _ 'He is bad. He is bad. He is bad. _ ' He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. Tiger-man stops moving. Logan slowly puts the gun down. He carefully walks over to double check. No pulse he's dead. Logan sinks to his knees. He takes deep breaths trying to calm himself. "They’re bad, they’re bad." He whispers to himself. He stands up and heads out the job isn't done.

 

He makes his way to the next one. Whip-lady. She looks to be asleep. The floor squeaks and her eyes fly open. She jumps out of bed. Logan fires and hits her shoulder. She yells and glares at Logan. "Mother fucker." She grabs her whip. Logan rapid fires as fast as possible hitting her in different areas as his hand shakes. She screams in pain and falls to the ground. Logan's heart pounds in his chest. He hears footsteps approaching. The doors slide open and they find whip lady's body on the ground. 

 

"That's the second one. SHIP WIDE ALERT! SLAVE ESCAPE! I REPEAT! SLAVE ESCAPE!" They leave, not noticing Logan hiding. "Lock down the slave's quarters. No one gets in or out!"

 

"Shit." Logan whispers he looks around the room for anything that can be useful. He finds a few mini bombs and more guns. He changes his gun and grabs the bombs. He sticks his head out if the door and looks around. The coast is clear, at least for now. He needs to radio for help. At least Virgil is safe in his cage. Logan shutters at that thought of a cage being safe. He takes a deep breath and moves into the hallway.

 

"Halt!" he hears behind him. Logan turns around and blasts the man. More crew come in from the other side and open fire. A tornado surrounded Logan. He wind pushing the bullets away and sucking out the air around them. The crew go flying into a wall.

 

"Stop!" a man holds Virgil in a choke hold, blaster placed at his head. "Lay down your weapons, or he dies." Virgil doesn't offer to fight. Logan freezes. The tornado stops. The man tightens his finger on the trigger. "Well?"

 

Logan drops the gun and bombs. "Let him go."

 

Some other crew hesitantly approach Logan, collar in hand. The man nods at them and they go to put it on. Logan blasts wind at both sides knocking everyone down. He picks up the gun and shots the man close to Virgil. The man falls limp. Logan grabs a bomb and Virgil. "Move and I blow us all up."

 

One of the crew looks up, scared. He signals for everyone to stay put. "Okay! Just go!" he gets glares from everyone else.

 

"I'm serious." Logan moves with Virgil. He watches everyone. No one moves. Virgil follows him without problem. Logan turns he goes to the escape shuttle. He puts Virgil in it before climbing in himself. He quickly activates it and sets a course to Stellio. 

 

Virgil curls up and closes his eyes, a new collar on him. Logan frowns he works to get it off him. Virgil opens his eyes and looks at him. His pupils are wide, and he doesn't exactly focus on any one thing. Like he sees Logan but doesn't recognize him. He just lays there unless Logan tells him to move. Logan frowns deeply. "They broke your spirit." He sighs and gets the collar off. Virgil yawns and lays his head on Logan's lap. Logan massages it and closes his eyes. They have a long way back.

 

... 

 

After a few hours, Virgil begins to stir. He groans and unconsciously rubs his cheek on Logan's thigh. Logan rubs his back. He regrets not bring food but honestly he doesn't know if he could trust what he got. Not after seeing Virgil.  _ 'what was in that soup?' _

 

Virgil blinks and looks up. "L-Lo..?"

 

"Shh rest." Logan pets his hair.

 

Virgil purrs for a moment before sitting up, suddenly alert. He looks around the shuttle and starts breathing quickly. "Where are we? Where's the cages?"

 

Logan holds him. "We are in an escape shuttle. No more cages."

 

Virgil pulls away and curls into a corner, looking at Logan with scared eyes. "How do I know it's you? Really you?"

 

Logan frowns "Who else would it be?"

 

"That's exactly what someone pretending to be you would say." Virgil curls further into himself. "Prove it. Prove it's you. That this isn't a trick or another weird vision dream thing."

 

"I meant you at your college cafe. Roman who I called Leo was making a scene and you were by yourself. You figure out quickly I wasn't human yet you kept me around. We were in a McDonald's when you told me you had a crush on me because you thought you were dreaming." Virgil's shoulders ease and his eyes become filled with tears. He slowly crawls back towards Logan. Logan holds him tight. "We're free."

 

Virgil buries his face into Logan and cries. Logan rubs his back and silently cries. Virgil grips Logan, sniffling. His stomach growls, but he ignores it. He's used to hunger. He wipes his eyes. "Where are we going?"

 

"Setllio."

 

Virgil looks up. "No. Quentin..."

 

"If we-I don't then no one will know what happened. I think he hired Deceit, and if he did then that means he has the formula."

 

"Well he isn't exactly going to take kindly to us coming back. He probably knows we know." Virgil frowns.

 

"Even more reason to stop him. If we don't and he finds out we escape he will come after us again."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay."

 

Logan looks at the radio. "Care to help me fix this junk?"

 

Virgil smiles. "Sure."

 

...

 

They land in a hidden valley, the main city of Knowledge just on the other side of the mountains. Virgil messes with the radio when he comes across a news broadcast.

 

_ "The death toll has come to more than half the population in Protection, caused by an incurable disease. Many have gone to Protection to aid with medical attention, only to fall victim themselves. Scholar Quentin has put forth a strong order suggesting no one go to Protection, that it shall be isolated from the rest of Stellio until a cure is found, or otherwise." _

_ "Some blame the Terrians that have been harbored among us for bringing with them this disease. Others argue that the Terrians have not been exposed to Protection, therefore could not have been the carriers." _

 

Logan covers his mouth. "He's destroying Protection.”

 

"Why would he do that?" Virgil looks between Logan and the radio.

 

"I don't know, but without protection we can't protect our planet. If raiders come..."

 

Virgil looks down. "There's no cure... And if anyone goes there, they die. But what's to stop it from spreading to the rest of the planet?"

 

"Isolation, letting it die out. Otherwise nothing."

 

_ "Scholar Quentin has just announced a new vaccine that may help to keep those who are currently uninfected safe. He is bringing the new law to the Body for ratification. If passed, all medical centers will be giving free vaccines. All citizens must be vaccinated." _

 

"We are not getting that vaccine." Virgil growls.

 

"I don't trust it. We need to warn them." Logan says.

 

"How?"

 

_ "This comes all too soon after the unfortunate loss of Aquarius, Quentin's prized student, and Virgil, the first Terrian to walk Stellio. Quentin has spoken on their theory about the disease, but were killed in the pursuit of knowledge." _

 

Virgil pales. "They think we're dead..."

 

Logan smiles. "This is great news."

 

“What!? How is them thinking we’re dead great news!??”

 

"Don't you see Virgil? Quentin  _ lied. _ "

 

“Yes, and?”

 

Logan sighs. "Ok. Lying is a crime. He gave false knowledge. Lies about ones well being are high on the list of things to not like about. If we come back alive everyone will know he lied and everything he build up will come crashing down."

 

“Or he has his goons kill us before we step foot into the city.” Virgil points out.

 

"We will have to be sneaky. He doesn't know that we escape we must use that to our advantage. I need to contact someone. Let them know we are alive."

 

“Well... it sounds like Roman and Patton are still here. I sent them with Remy and Emile, maybe your moms are with them too, I don’t know.”

 

Logan nods he looks around. "You think we can make a phone?"

 

“Don’t you think they’d be scanning for messages?”

 

Logan taps his chin. "Well we got to do something! My planet is in danger."

 

“Okay then let’s just go-“ they hear something like ships flying overhead. Virgil grabs Logan’s hand and runs out. He takes them into the thick foliage to hide. Logan stays close to Virgil. Virgil looks around them, quickly getting a lay of the land. He touches the ground and closes his eyes, feeling the vibrations from the ships. Logan senses something from him.

 

Virgil opens his eyes. “This way.” He leads them deeper into the forest. His clothes become more orange and he blends in. The plants seem to move to hide them from sight. Logan looks confused at the change. Virgil looks around. He stays statue still, listening for a moment. Logan holds his breath, trusting Virgil's instincts. Virgil looks up at a tree that seems to be waving at them. He starts climbing it, offering his hand down to help Logan. They get to a comfortable spot and the branches curl around them, hiding them. They hear footsteps in the fallen leaves. 

 

“They came this way.”

 

“Keep looking. They’re here somewhere.”

 

“Find them before they get to the city. No commotion.” The troops spread out. 

 

The tree pats Virgil’s head and he raises a brow at it. They carefully climb down. The leaves of the ferns and the flowers point to a path. Virgil quickly runs to it. Logan follows Virgil. He looks extremely confused but he doesn't have time to worry about it right now. The plants guide them away from the troops. They come up behind Logan’s house. Virgil stops, but the plants wave them on. He cautiously steps into the garden. They hear voices. 

 

“We really need to get back home...” Roman says sadly, voice thick like he’s been crying.

"We are working on it sweetie hearts." Elena tries Patton looks out the window and screams falling backwards. Everyone jumps. They turn towards Patton. 

 

"Patton what's wrong?" Roman looks at him. Patton just points out the window not believing what he is seeing.

 

Virgil races around to the door and knocks quickly. The garden does it’s best to shelter them from overhead eyes. Ava races to the door and opens it. She hugs both Logan and Virgil. “You’re alive!”

 

"Shh keep your voice down." Logan warns Elena pulls them in and closes the door.

Ava pulls away and looks at Virgil. Her eyes widen. “You can use your powers?”

 

“What?” Virgil asks, losing his orange tint. The plants go back to their natural position. Roman runs over and hugs Virgil tightly. Virgil blinks before hugging him back. Patton hugs him as well crying. 

 

Logan looks at his parents. "We don't have much time for reunions. Quentin lied."

 

“What?” Ava frowns. 

 

Virgil growls. “That bitch led us into a trap, then Deceit tortured me until Logan gave up the formula, then we were sold as slaves, Logan got us out, now we get back and find out Protection is dying because of an incurable disease and Quentin is trying to get everyone ‘vaccinated’. When we were slaves, they couldn’t break me so they fed me something that made me completely compliant. He might be trying to do the same with the vaccines.”

 

“Why would he do that?” Ava asks. 

 

“No one is satisfied with the power they already have. They always want more. That’s history.” Roman frowns.

 

"I know it's hard to believe but it adds up. I know the formula that is killing our people. I can work to find a real cure. I can't trust him anymore. No matter what he still told everyone I was dead." 

 

Elena nods "Oh he's going to pay. No one sells my son into slavery." Elena looks pissed.

 

Ava nods in agreement and looks at Virgil. “When did you learn to use your powers?”

 

“What?” Virgil still looks confused. 

 

“You’re a Capricorn. Your element is nature.” Ava says. 

 

Virgil blinks. “No one taught me. It just... happened.”

 

"Oh ok that was driving me crazy." Logan shakes his head. "Off topic. Look I need to get to the capital. The people need to know the danger they are in."

 

“Yeah, but you can’t exactly just waltz in there.” Roman points out. 

 

Virgil looks down. “I lost your watch...”

 

“Uhhh. About that.” Roman starts and Virgil raises a brow. “Your little robo bud came back. It kept beeping so I turned it off.”

 

“It brought back your things.” Ava runs upstairs. 

 

Virgil eyes brighten. “Aquo?” Logan runs upstairs to his room. Virgil runs up as Aquo flies out of his room. Virgil beams and checks it over. He looks at Logan. “You did some programming on it too, didn’t you?” Logan pulls out a watch. He puts it on and turns into a Nurture female. He grabs a notebook and a bag. He ignores Virgil and heads downstairs.

 

Ava comes out of the guest room and hands Virgil his electro bracelets. Virgil offers her a smile before going after Logan. “Logan-“

 

"I need to see Remy." His voice higher pitch. Elena grabs him. 

 

"Slow down."

 

“Yeah, look. You guys need some time. You can’t just keep going-“

 

“IS THAT FOOD!?” Virgil grabs a fruit and quickly devours it. 

 

Ava frowns. “Sit down. Both of you.”

 

"Mother people are dying I can't sit down! I I need to fix this." Tears form in his eyes his voice going higher. "I can't- I need to-"

 

“Shh.” Ava holds him. “Yes, I know. But if you don’t take care of yourself and you pass out in the middle of the square, how is that going to help?”

 

Logan sobs "It's all my fault! Our people are dying because of me. Everything is falling apart." Logan sobs and cries hard. Patton frowns at him but not sure what to say. Elena hugs Logan as well.

 

"Shh Aquarius breath."

 

Virgil comes over and gently holds him, massaging his head. Roman frowns and hugs all of them. Logan continues to cry everything crashing on him. The stress and emotions, betrayal, guilt everything. He legs give out holding onto his mother for dear life. Ava kneels down and continues to hold him, rocking him. Virgil rubs his back. Logan cries and shakes. Patton goes into the kitchen. "I lied, I-I killed 3 people, I am a disgrace!"

 

“No you’re not.” Ava assures.

 

"Sweetheart you can't- just we will deal with this later." She squeezes him.

 

“No.” Virgil says determined and cups Logan’s face. “You did what you had to survive. You did what you thought was right. It’s not your fault Anwir or Quentin wanted that formula so badly. You tried to keep it safe. You did your best. That’s all way can do.” Virgil gently kisses Logan a moment. “You are my Star, my love. You are strong, you are not a disgrace.”

 

Logan looks at him and kisses him. He missed Virgil so much. He's got his spirit back. Virgil holds Logan gently and closes his eyes. He pulls away from the kiss and rests their heads together. “You got us out. You saved us. You saved Patton and Roman. We will help you save your planet, but first you need to rest.”

 

Roman smirks. "With Logan looking like a girl you almost look straight Virgil."

 

Virgil gives him a death glare and holds Logan protectively. “Say it again. I dare you.”

 

Roman puts his hands up and walks away. Logan looks at Virgil. "I need Remy. He is good with chemicals. In my bag is a notebook. I wrote some formulas but I need his help. If I rest can you take it to him? I can't rest doing nothing."

 

Virgil opens his mouth. “I will.” Roman says. Virgil looks at him. “You need to rest too Emo Knightmare.”

 

"Just get it to him. You can tell him we are alive but make sure he doesn't spread it." Logan says.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because then Quentin will know we're here."

 

Patton nods. "Can we trust Remy?"

 

"Yes. He's a flirt but he's a smart flirt and he will help. He would do anything to crush Quentin."

Roman nods. “Can I borrow your watch or do you wanna stay a girl?”

 

"I have one you can borrow. I need to hide by form. Virgil you should do the same. Logan slowly stands up. Virgil nods and helps Logan up. Logan heads to his room. He grabs a watch and hands it to Virgil before grabbing another one and heading back down. He gives it to Roman. He turns it on and his skin turns red, his hair pink. Roman looks at himself then at Logan with a raise eyebrow.

 

"Stellio of Creation. It fits you the best." 

 

Roman nods he picks up Logan's bag. "Ok, you get some rest I'll be back."

 

"Be careful Roman."

 

Virgil turns his watch on and turns into a Stellio with black skin and white hair, the ends dyed purple. He looks at himself in a mirror and touches his ears curiously. He looks over at Roman. “Try to not make a commotion.”

 

Roman smirks. “Wha? Me? Neverrrr.” He gives Patton a quick kiss before heading out the door. Virgil watches him go before closing the blinds.

 

Logan can't relax. Patton hands him a drink. Logan doesn't look at it he just waves it off. "No thank you." Virgil frowns and takes the drink. He sits down and pulls Logan into his lap. “Drink. Please.” He nuzzles him. Logan looks at it with uncertainty. 

 

"Honey it's just water." Elena asures. 

 

Virgil frowns deeper. “Look.” He goes to take a sip. Logan panics and slap it out of his hand before he can sip it. Virgil flinches and holds Logan tightly, hiding his face. Ava frowns.

 

"S-sorry." Logan looks ashamed.

 

“I-It’s okay.” Virgil takes deep breaths.

 

Ava gives them space. “What did they not feed you?”

 

“Solids.” Virgil says. “But I’m thirsty...” Ava goes to the kitchen and brings back some fruits.

 

Elena picks up and apple and cuts it with a knife. She sticks a piece in her mouth. Logan watches her. "You can trust us Aquarius. Nothing here is going to hurt you." She offers the rest of the apple. Logan looks at it then slowly takes it. He smells it. He looks back at her. She nods a courageously. Logan takes a bite. Elena smiles. "There you go." Virgil reaches hungrily. Ava hands him a few slices and Virgil stuffs them in his mouth.

 

"They didn't feed Virgil much. I gave up." Logan looks down.

 

“You couldn’t- do anything about that.” Virgil says between mouthfuls. “I was an ass and because of it they starved me until they started drugging me.”

 

"Once I started losing you I finally broke out. One night was all we needed but I didn't even try."

Virgil frowns and holds him tightly.

 

"That doesn't matter now." Elena puts a hand on his leg. "That is the past and you know what we say."

 

"Those stuck in the past never sees the future." 

 

Elena nods "You are alive that is all that matters now. Not how you got here just that you did."

Ava holds Logan’s hand. Virgil hums a tune and massages Logan’s neck. Logan's eyes slide close. He starts to relax but then quickly flinches and opens his eyes. Virgil continues to massage him, still humming. He holds Logan’s free hand and kisses it. “I’ve got you.”

 

"We all do. Rest." Elena rubs his leg. Patton comes and offers another water in a clear cup. 

 

Logan slowly takes it. "Thank you." 


	14. Liar Liar

Roman makes his way to the coffeeshop. He tries to not act suspicious by constantly looking over his shoulder. He watches the other Stellios and tries to walk more like them. He didn’t get a scholarship for drama for nothing. He enters the coffeeshop.

 

"Have a nice day." Remy looks at Roman. "What can I get you babe."

 

"A chat?"

 

Remy smirks "Sure babe what you want to chat about?" 

 

Roman looks up at the menu. “What did Aquarius usually get?”

 

Remy's smirk falls looking a little sad. "You knew him? I didn't know he knew any creation people."

“Met him briefly. He gave me this.” Roman hands Remy the bag. “Figured you might want it... he said you guys were close.”

 

Remy chuckles. "Yeah he couldn't start the day before his coffee." He looks in the bag.

 

“You should put it in the back, so it doesn’t get ruined.” Roman wishes he’d just recognize him. “Also he compared you Virgil’s friend Roman.”

 

Remy looks at him. "You mind coming into the back with me?"

 

“Sure?” Roman acts surprised and follows him.

 

Remy closes the door. "Who the hell are you?"

 

Roman drops the disguise. “Logan and Virgil are alive, Quentin hired Deceit to get the formula so he could use it on Protection, the vaccine isn’t a vaccine.” He takes a deep breath.

 

Remy blinks. "Son of a bitch."

 

“They’re hiding, Logan sent me to give the formula to you so you could work on an antidote.”

 

Remy looks into the bag. He pulls out the notebook. He looks through it. "He didn't get far but he is on the right track." Remy closes it. "That sly motherfucker." Remy shakes his head.

 

“Yeah.” Roman crosses his arms. “Can you do it?”

 

"I try my damnedest." He looks at Roman "Look I don't know what Aquarius's plan is but once that vaccine gets pass we are all doom if its dangerous."

 

“He’s gonna show up alive so everyone will see that Quentin lied. He asked that you not tell anyone he is alive yet.”

 

Remy nods. "No problem. He looks at it again. "Yeah I can do this, funny thing about deadly diseases once you know what's in it. It's pretty easy to fix. That's why you don't let anyone know what's in it."

 

Roman nods. “Good. I’ll be getting back then.” He turns the disguise back on.

 

"Take the bag, you will look less suspicious." He goes over and hands him a cup of coffee. "That is for Aquarius." He smirks.

 

Roman smiles. “Thanks Rem.”

 

"No problem no move before people start thinking we're fucking or something."

 

Roman snorts and heads out. He leaves the coffeeshop and goes down the lane back to Logan’s house. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Roman turns around and freezes, seeing Quentin sitting on a bench. “S-Scholar Quentin.” He turns his fear into acting like he’s honored. 

 

“Would you be so kind to sit with me, young sir? It is a beautiful day.” Quentin smiles cheerily. 

 

Roman thinks quickly. If he denies, that makes him look suspicious, but he really doesn’t want to sit with the man who’s currently murdering a whole country. He sits down. “O-Of course. It's an honor to meet you." Roman looks at him.

 

“The pleasure is mine. What is your name?”

 

"Leon." Roman says the first name that pops up.

 

Quentin extends his hand. “Good to meet you Leon. Tell me, what do you think of the times?”

 

Roman takes it. "Terrible but your vaccine will protect us." He offers a smile.

 

Quentin nods and looks down. “I hope so. A terrible thing disease is.”

 

"Yeah, sorry for your lost."

 

Quentin looks up at the sky. “Death is a part of life. No matter how painful. We must not let it be in vain.”

 

Roman nods. "Of course."

 

They sit in silence for a moment. “Tell me, what part do you play?” Quentin asks.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

“In the community?”

 

"I'm an entertainer, an actor." Roman gives a dramatic stance.

 

Quentin smiles softly. “I’m sure the people could use some light in this dark time.” He nods to the plaza.

 

"I would love to but I need to get going. I already have plans."

 

“Are you sure you can’t spare a moment? I am certain you are a wonderful singer.”

 

"I just got back from visiting Earth. I am really tired." Roman stands up. "But I promise to do it at another time when I'm all rested up."

 

Quentin raises a brow. “Earth has been set as off limits.”

 

"I must have come back before the ban." Roman starts walking backwards.

 

Quentin stands. “Leon.”

 

"I'm sorry I really need to go."

 

Quentin frowns, but doesn’t stop him. Roman walks a ways away, Quentin now out of sight. A speeder with a Stellio of Protection on it lands in front of him. “Sir, I need you to come with me.” The female says.

 

"Why?"

 

“We have some questions for you. Please do not resist or you will be arrested for suspicion of unlawful atmospheric entry.”

 

Roman sighs. "Ok." He gets on the speeder. He takes his choker off without her noticing and drops it on the ground. Once they’re gone, it transforms into its cube form and zooms back to Logan’s house. Aquo enters through a window. Patton closes it. Logan asleep on the couch.

 

Virgil looks up and pales. He stands, but Ava stops him. “You stay.”

 

“No! Something happened to Roman!” Virgil says. Aquo flies over to him and transforms, clicking in place around his neck. 

 

“And I’ll take care of it.” Ava says.

 

"Ava, you can't lie." Elena frowns

 

“I’m not lying. I’m going to do what I can to get him back.”

 

Logan groans and rubs his eyes. "Is Everything ok?"

 

Virgil hesitates. Ava looks at him. “I’ll be gone for a bit. Just rest-“

 

Logan sits up. "What's wrong?" He looks around.

 

“Aquo came back. Something happened to Roman.” Virgil says.

 

"What!?" Logan stands up. "I need to-"

 

“No! Both of you are staying and resting.” Ava says.

 

"Mother-"

 

Virgil rolls his eyes and races out the door. Logan goes after him but Elena tackles him to the ground. "No Aquarius please your too valuable to loss." Logan looks at her. "We need you safe." Ava races after Virgil. Logan closes his eyes feeling lost.

 

Ava comes back, holding Virgil who thrashes. “LET ME GO!” 

 

Patton runs out to them. He whispers to Virgil. "You are going to make a scene."

 

Virgil breathes quickly. The trees bend to cover them. He continues thrashing. “Let me go. Let me go. Let me go.”

 

“Sweetie, please-“ Ava tries. 

 

Virgil kicks her in the shin and goes to take off. Patton wants to call out but knows better. He sighs. "You can't stop him, you better just help him instead."

 

Ava gets up and sighs. She runs after him. “Wait! We need a plan!” Virgil continues running, the foliage getting thicker behind him. Ava just pushes it aside and soon catches up with Virgil. He looks at her with wide eyes. “I’m a Virgo. My element is nature too.”

 

“Oh...” Virgil focuses ahead and keeps running. They get to the law enforcement station and he watches the Stellios entering and leaving. He goes down the the entrance. Ava frowns. Virgil enters the doors just as Roman is being led out of a room in the back. They lock eyes for a moment. Roman looks scared. Virgil clenches his fist. All of the weapons fly towards the back wall. There’s a moment of panicked confusion as Virgil grabs Roman’s hand and takes off out the door. They disappear in the forest. 

 

Ava looks him over. “Are you okay?”

 

"Yeah... Ran into Quentin." Roman drops his disguise.

 

“Oh.” Virgil frowns. He looks up. “We need to go.” He takes Roman’s hand and starts running again, but trips, his body still weak and his legs screaming for rest.

 

Roman looks at him. "You shouldn't have come for me." Roman helps him up. "We need you alive."

 

Virgil holds onto him, panting. “Yeah, well. We need our prince too.” He smirks at him before closing his eyes. Ava moves the forest to hide them as they make their way back to the house.

 

Logan looks up as they enter. "What happened?"

 

Ava locks the door behind them. “I threw their guns then tripped.” Virgil mumbles, curled up in Roman’s arms.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Did they see you?" Logan asks coming up to them.

 

“Maybe...” Virgil mumbles.

 

"You need a new disguise just in case."

 

Virgil nods. Roman sets him down and Virgil plays with the watch a moment before turning into a Stellio of Leadership with yellow skin and gold hair with purple highlights. He messes with his hair. “These things are so cool.” Roman plays with his a moment before changing into a Stellio of Protection with red hair. Virgil looks at him. “I wore it better.” He smirks. 

 

“You’re welcome for carrying you.” Roman smirks back.

 

"Ok we do need to be more careful. Roman what happened?"

 

"Ok so I got the book to Remy no problem. He says he can do it. On the way back however I ran into Quentin."

 

Logan pales. "Did he know it was you!?"

 

"Woah calm down. I'm not sure. He asks me to sit down and we talked. He asked me about how I felt about what happened. He asked me what my role was in the community and he wanted me to sing." 

 

"I'm guessing you didn't."

 

"I don't know your culture! I tried to get out of it by says I was tried from my trip from Earth but forgot that the planet got ban from going to earth. I ran and then got picked up by the police for unlawful atmospheric entry."

 

Virgil sits down and rubs his face. Ava gives him a glass of water. He takes it. “Sorry for kicking you. I panicked.”

 

Ava nods. “Understandable.”

 

"So what is the plan?" Patton asks

 

"We need to stop the vaccine from getting past." Logan says thinking. 

 

"Can you not just report Quentin for lying about your death?" Roman asks

 

“What if he tries to play it off as him not knowing?” Virgil asks.

 

"If he didn't know then he shouldn't have announced it." Elena says.

 

"So we just need to get the word out then that should slow the vaccine process." Roman says

 

“But what if they try to take Logan in?” Virgil frowns.

 

"They will." Logan says "I will be taken into questioning. In a situation like this I will be hook up to a lie detector. It will bring an end to Quentin but..." The parents frown and look down.

 

“What?” Virgil asks.

 

"I will be charged for lying and endangering the planet and depending on what is reveal, murder." Logan looks down.

 

“But it was out of self defense! They were hurting us!” Virgil protests. “And it isn’t even your fault about the disease! That was Quentin!”

 

"I killed one in his sleep." Logan shakes his head. "I will pay the price. I will be charged then sent to court. They will choose my fate."

 

“And... what happens from there?” Virgil frowns deeply.

 

"Depends on the verdict." Logan shrugs.

 

Elena kisses Logan's head. "I am sure they will understand your side."

 

“Quentin basically has control of the government though.” Roman frowns. 

 

“Not for long.” Virgil growls.

 

"He is well respected but he is not part of the jury. Especially if trialed."

 

"What do you mean?" Patton asks

 

"No matter who it is once accused they lose all power and right until proven innocent. It keeps them from having an influence on the trial."

 

"So they can't defend themselves?"

 

"They can, but they can't pull in favors. Once on trial you are treated like a nobody. Only the facts matter. He will also be attach to a lie detector. Even Dolguis can't get past it." Virgil bites his lip and holds Logan tightly. "Both sides are attached and any witness is attached when speaking. If your guilty going to trial is game over." Virgil buries his face against Logan, shaking. Logan rubs his back. "I am willing to take that risk."

 

Virgil sniffles, gripping him. “P-Please... there has to be another way...”

 

"Sadly this is the only way. Any other way would be illegal." Logan kisses his head. Virgil takes a deep breath, still shaking. He holds Logan’s hand tightly. "When does the vaccine bill get voted on?"

 

“In two days.” Ava says.

 

"We need to move now. Give time for word to get out. Logan stands up. Virgil stands with him.

 

Elena nods "We all go. To the station." 

 

...

 

The group walks into the police station. Logan walks to the desk. "I would like to report a first degree lie and treason." The officer looks at Logan still in his disguise. 

 

"Against who?" 

 

"Scholar Quentin." 

 

The officer looks surprised. "What was the first degree lie?" 

 

"Aquarius and Virgil are not dead." Logan drops his disguise and nods to Virgil to do the same. The officer’s eyes widen. Logan puts down his ship license. "I am Aquarius and Quentin is killing the people of Protection." 

 

...

 

Quentin is walking down the street when a dozen armed speeders and soldiers surround him. "Scholar Quentin you are under arrest for suspicion of 1st degree lying and treason." Quentin looks around and frowns deeply, putting his hands up.


	15. The Trial of Quentin

Everyone is in a courtroom. Logan and Quentin are hook up to a lie detector. The others seated behind Logan. The jury has ten members, two from each government. The judge is from Leadership. "We are gathered here today to see to the trial against Scholar Quentin of Knowledge. The charges 1st degree lying of the well being of Aquarius from Knowledge and Virgil Sanders from Earth. The second charge being treason against the people of Protection and possibly the whole planet. If found guilty the punishment will be death. Let us start with the first one. 1st degree lying. Scholar Quentin, on April 13 at 5:30pm you announced and held a funeral for your student and his companion. You claim that they died in the search of a cure to the disease that now plagues our planet. Yet the two men stand before us now. What do you have to say?"

 

Quentin looks at Virgil and Logan before looking to the judge. “I was unknowing of their fate and had assumed they had perished.” Virgil offers to growl, but Roman puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Scholar Quentin if you didn't know for certain you shouldn't have stated it as fact. According to Aquarius and Virgil you were present when both were ambushed and kidnapped by Anwir’s men at different times. You did not report the kidnapping.Why not?"

 

“Because I knew it was going to happen.”

 

"So instead of helping your student you doom them into enslavement."

 

“I did not know they would be sold into slavery, only that Anwir would have them captive.”

 

"Again you did nothing to help and told everyone they were dead making it impossible to send a search party?"

 

“Yes.”

 

"Why?"

 

Quentin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “So that Anwir could get the formula for a disease.”

 

There is a gasps and whispers through out the court. The judge hits his mallet. "Order! What disease?"

 

“The disease that Deceit Anwir’s great grandfather designed during the Dolguis war against our people. The one currently afflicting Protection.”

 

There is another gasp. People of Protection in the jury try to jump out but are held back. The people yell and scream at Quentin angrily. The judge hits his mallet. "Order! Order!" Everyone goes quiet. "Quentin why would you do such a thing?"

 

Quentin doesn’t look up. “I believed that a new government system should be put in place, led by one voice. The process is too slow. Action takes too long. The one thing standing in my way was Protection.”

 

“YOU’LL NEVER BE A KING!” Virgil screams at Quentin. Roman keeps his hand firmly over Virgil’s, part of him fearing Virgil jumping over and tearing Quentin to shreds. He’s never seen Virgil so angry before.

 

"Order!" The judge yells. "So your plan was to destroy millions of lives? And what of this vaccine you have made?"

 

“To create a single minded people.”

 

“HE WAS GOING TO DRUG YOU INTO SUBMISSION!” Virgil yells.

 

"Virgil Sanders I understand stand that you are upset. If you want to testify in this court you need to come to the witness stand and be hook up to the lie detector. Otherwise be quite or we will kick you out."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Fine.” He stands up and goes over, leaving Roman to rub his face.

 

A guard hooks him up. Virgil sits down. "Ok Virgil Sanders do you have any information that can help us in this trial?"

 

Virgil takes a deep breath.  _ ‘Why did I come up here? Why did I come up here? Everyone’s looking at me. Why-‘ _ he takes one look at Quentin before his resolve hardens. “What else do you want to know?”

 

"Everything."

 

Virgil closes his eyes and takes another deep breath, hands shaking. “You asked for the truth so I will do my best, but I’m obviously biased. When I went to Quentin to try and find Logan, he said Logan had come by earlier and went through the backdoors. When I questioned him of why Logan would go through the back instead of the front, he said Logan wanted some fresh air. I followed him, though my instinct told me not to, and he was ‘knocked out’-“ Virgil makes finger quotes. “And I ran, but ended up getting captured.” He looks at Logan.

 

The judge nods "Why air quotes?"

 

“Because I don’t think he actually got knocked out. I think he was just pretending. I didn’t hear anything that sounded like something hitting his head.”

 

The judge turns to Quentin. "We're you hurt in the ambush against Virgil Sanders?"

 

“No.”

 

"Virgil Sanders do you have any new information to add that we don't already know?"

 

“Depends. Do you wanna know how many kinds of whips there are on a slave ship?” Virgil tries to joke to distract himself from his anxiety. His whole body shakes and he keeps his eyes down to avoid realizing just how many people are watching him. He looks at Logan and he wishes he could just hold his hand.

 

"What happened to you in your time as a slave, though tragic, does not help the trial." 

 

Logan speaks up. "I am afraid that my boyfriend has severe anxiety. May I join him at the stand to help calm him? I promise not to talk." 

 

The judge thinks then nods "I will allow it." The guard unhooks himself and goes over to Virgil. He holds him gently and squeezes his hand.

 

Virgil takes deep breaths and leans on him, closing his eyes. He calms down after a moment. He looks at Quentin and tries to think, but his head spins. He closes his eyes.  _ ‘What was the trial about again? Quentin. Why?’  _ “What were the charges again?” He holds Logan’s hand tightly.

 

"First degree lying and treason. Virgil Sanders are you alright?" Logan rubs his back.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” The lie detector gives a small beep. “Okay maybe a little light headed, but I’m not done.” ‘Lying. He lied about me and Logan.’ Virgil opens his eyes. “Logan was ambushed first. If Quentin was knocked out after Logan’s ambush, why would he be at his desk, perfectly fine, then lead me the same way?”

 

"We are well aware that Quentin is the one responsible for you and- who is Logan?"

 

Virgil points at Logan. “Me and my friends call him that.”

 

"Ah well in any case we are well aware that Quentin is responsible for your capture. Anything else?" 

 

Logan whispers into Virgil's ear. "Ask about the capture of Patton and Roman and the attack on my house."

 

“My friends were kidnapped from our homeworld twice. Logan’s moms were captured from their own home after we found Logan’s ship destroyed in the shipyard. I found them bound in a cave under the forest. I got them out, but ended up getting bit by Deceit. One, who’s in charge of the shipyard and two, how did Deceit get out after he was arrested?”

 

The judge turns to Quentin. "Quentin? Reports do state the there was no report of a missing prisoner."

 

“Yes. I let him out.”

 

A Stellio of Protection stands and clears his throat. “Your honor, there was also about a two minute lapse in the audio recording on the day of Anwir’s arrest while Quentin was interrogating him.”

 

The judge looks at Quentin. "Quentin, statement please."

 

“We were discussing the failure of Virgil Sanders’ capture.”

 

“After we found Logan’s ship destroyed, I lost track of him and had a panic attack in the middle of the plaza...” Virgil says. Some of the Stellios nod in remembrance. “I passed out and woke up on a speeder with a nurse who I guess was trying to get me to medical help or something. I don’t remember exactly... anyways I jumped off and ran until I found Quentin. We went to Logan’s house and found it trashed with no one there. Then Anwir’s men were attacking me and Quentin was gone. I outran them and that’s when I found the cave where everyone was.”

 

"Quentin who else worked with you on your plan of yours?"

 

“Anwir and his crew. Anyone else involved was through Anwir and I had no knowledge of them.”

 

"Did Anwir work for you?"

 

“I paid him for this one job.”

 

"We do not use currency, what did you pay him with?"

 

“Goods... I told him once he had gotten the formula that he could keep whatever was needed to get it... Including Aquarius and Virgil.” 

 

Virgil hisses at him. The judge nods. Logan squeezes Virgil's hand. "You sold your own student."

The people of knowledge look disgusted at Quentin.

 

“Yes.”

 

The judge leans back in his chair. "Are there any further questions?" Everyone stays silent. Virgil holds Logan tightly. The judge looks at the jury. "Have you come to a decision?" The jury nods. "Do I even have to ask?"

 

“Guilty.” They reply.

 

The judge turns to Quentin. "Scholar Quentin you are declared guilty for the charges of 1st degree lying, treason, the capturement of 6 people, three from another planet. You are charge for the death of millions of people and destruction of private property. You are strip of your title of Scholar and sentence to a dishonorable death that will be seen over by the people of protection. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

 

Quentin looks up. “Change is inevitable. This... utopia we have built...” he looks Virgil in the eyes. “It did not come without a dishonorable price.” Virgil glares at him.

 

"Change will happen but not at the cost of our people." He smacks his mallet. "Court dismissed guards get this welp out of my courtroom." The guards move over and starts dragging Quentin out. He doesn’t put up a fight. Other guards unhook Virgil who watches Quentin leave, a bad feeling settling in his gut. The judge sighs "Everyone is to meet back here in 5 for the trial against Aquarius." He gets up and heads out.

 

Virgil holds onto Logan. “Something’s going to happen...” he whispers.

 

"Like what?"

 

“I don’t know. Something bad. Something Quentin.” Virgil’s eyes never leave the doors.

 

"I've learn not to judge your instincts. Go I can't leave."

 

Virgil looks at him and kisses his cheek before letting go and racing out the door. He finds the guards dead, Quentin gone. A small ship flies off into the sky, leaving the atmosphere. Virgil’s shoulders drop. He runs back in. “QUENTIN ESCAPED!”

 

The two protection jury members run out calling on their phones. Logan rests his head in his hand. Virgil breathes quickly, turning in place, a sea of chaos surrounding him. He feels two people take his hands and lead him. He looks and sees Roman on one side of him, Patton on the other. They bring him to Logan and the four of them sit together. Logan leans on Virgil his eyes closed. Ava and Elena come over as well. Virgil holds him tightly, taking deep breaths. “He left the planet.” He whispers. “On a ship. The guards are dead.” Ava nods and goes out to tell them.

 

The judge comes back. "Because of the chaos we are moving your trial to tomorrow." Logan nods. "We will have to hold you in a cell." Logan grips Virgil panic filling him. 

 

"No cage. No cage."

 

Virgil growls and shields him. “He’s not going in a cage.”

 

"It's not a cage it's a cell-" 

 

"Cells are just big cages." Logan squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Roman looks at the judge. “They just got out of slavery! Can’t you keep him somewhere other than a cell? What about house arrest?”

 

The judge looks at Logan with sympathy. "I will bend for house arrest. I will assign a guard to watch him." He pulls out his phone and walks away. Elena looks at Logan and helps rock him. 

 

"Oh my baby boy."

 

Virgil watches the judge leave, never once letting Logan go. Ava comes back and frowns. “What-“

 

“The judge wanted to put Logan in a cage.” Virgil growls. 

 

Ava frowns deeper and looks around. “I have a call to make.” She pulls out her phone and walks to a quiet spot. “Hello, Emile? Are you busy?”

 

"No of course not! Anything for you Ava."

 

“You specialize in mental health, right?”

 

"Yes, you know the mind can be just as weak as the body. Are you call to talk about Aquarius? I know it must be hard to lose-"

 

“No, he’s alive. We just finished a trial against Quentin, but he escaped. The news will probably have a report tonight.”

 

"He's alive!? Oh this is such good news we should celebrate-"

 

“His trial is tomorrow.”

 

"Trial? For what?"

 

“Lying and likely murder... Would you be a defense at it tomorrow? He and Virgil went through a lot and given your specialties and knowledge, I believe you would be the best suited to help him.”

 

"Oh geez,, of course I will help any way I can. I'll come over and get the story from them."

 

“Okay, thank you. He’s under house arrest at the moment. He panicked when they tried to put him in a cell...” Ava looks over at them sadly.

 

"Oh man. Hey I'll bring over my homemade cookies that always cheers him up."

 

“Yes... He may eat them and he may not. Virgil’s food was drugged so it took some time for us to get them to eat.”

 

"This just gets worse and worse. I'll be over as fast as I can."

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.” Ava hangs up and goes back to them. “Emile will meet us at our house.” She says. Virgil watches the guard that’s been assigned to them with narrowed eyes, looking ready to pounce. 

 

“Don’t take It personally.” Roman whispers to the Leadership male. “He’s like that with everyone new. Except Logan.”

 

“Come on.” Ava walks out to a waiting speeder. Virgil doesn’t once let go of Logan. Roman holds Patton’s hand. Elena sits next to Ava and the guard takes a seat.


	16. Flashbacks

A few minutes later they arrive at Logan’s house and everyone heads inside. The guard stands by the door and Virgil continues to watch him.

 

Logan sits down on the couch. "He got away..." 

 

"We will find him." Elena assures.

 

“He’s gonna pay.” Virgil growls. 

 

“Revenge is not our way. Only justice.” Ava sits down. 

 

“Yeah well he said your way was falling apart so you better wake up.” Ava gives Virgil a mom look and he ducks his head. “Sorry...”

 

Roman sighs. “I will never understand you.”

 

"Roman." Patton warns. 

 

Elena sighs "Today has been a very stressful day. I think we should all try to get some rest and try to relax." 

 

"How can I relax at a time like this!?" Logan yells fear in his eyes. 

 

Elena frowns and cups Logan's face. "Quentin is out of our hands now. You did beautifully honey. Now everyone knows. They will find him. So yes, try to relax."

 

Virgil sighs, still upset. He lays his head on Logan’s shoulder. There’s a knock at the door. Ava goes and opens it. “Emile! Come in.”

 

Emile comes in. "Hey... I brought cookies." She holds up a plate.

 

Virgil looks up, hesitant, but hungry. Logan looks at the cookies conflicted. Emile puts them down. "Yeah your mom warn me. Here." Emile eats a cookie. "I promise they are safe."

 

Virgil glances up at her before reaching and grabbing one. He sniffs it. They’re fresh. He bites into it and hums happily. “These are  _ almost _ as good as Patton’s.” He smiles sheepishly and quickly finishes the cookie.

 

"Really?" Patton picks a cookie up and eats it. "Oh it's so warm." He hums.

 

Virgil nods happily and takes another. Roman takes one as well and takes a bite. “Oh wow.”

 

Emile blushes "Aww thanks guys I'm flattered." Logan still doesn't take one.

 

Virgil glances at him and breaks a piece off his cookie, offering it to him. Logan shakes his head. Virgil frowns but eats it himself. Ava brings some tea for everyone and water for Logan and Virgil. Virgil quickly drinks both of his. “Oh yeah...” Roman remembers. “Remy made a coffee for me to give to you but- uhh... it didn’t make it back.”

 

Logan shrugs "It’s ok." He looks at his cup then puts it down. 

 

Emile looks at Logan. "Can I talk to you alone?" Virgil holds Logan. "I would wish that Virgil stay with me." 

 

"Of course if that makes you comfortable." Emile offers a smile. "Can we go to your room?" Virgil looks at Logan. 

 

"That is fine." He slowly stands up. Emile grabs a few cookies off the plate and goes ahead of Logan knowing we're his room is. Logan and Virgil make their way up. Emile sits in a chair while Logan and Virgil crawl into the bed. 

 

"Ok, so your mom wants me to defend you in court tomorrow. Which I am happy to do but I need to know what happened. I understand if it is still to fresh any detail will help."

 

Virgil looks down and curls up. He looks up at Logan. “Do you... want me to?”

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I appreciate the offer Emile but I can handle defending myself." Emile frowns.

 

Virgil frowns. “No. Logan please let her help.” He gives Logan’s hand a squeeze. “Please...”

Logan looks down. 

 

"Logan? Is it ok if I call you that?" 

 

"No."

 

"Ok, Aquarius. You are most likely suffering from PTSD and can easily still be in shock. Which is totally normal, but you know in court they will asks a lot of questions. You will have to speak about things you don't quiet understand or can be to hard to talk about. That is why your mom wants me to defend you." Virgil looks at Emile pleadingly. "Aquarius I need to know what happened so I can help you-"

 

"Help me!?" Logan snaps. "Like how Quentin help me? How the person who I've known since birth that stab me in the back help me!?" He yells at Emile. 

 

Emile pulls out a notebook and starts writing. "You feel betrayed. You feel like you can't trust anyone. I get it, that is an easy response. No I am not going to betray you. I know you don't believe me but in time you will see that."

 

Virgil rubs Logan’s back. “Breathe.” He whispers.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Virgil can you tell me what happened?"

 

Virgil holds Logan’s hand. “After we were captured... Deceit tortured me in front of Logan with an electric rod until I passed out. I woke up and Deceit came back, then Logan gave him the formula...”

 

"Formula?"

 

“For the disease that’s killing Protection.”

 

"Oh dear... Why did Aquarius have that?" 

 

"I came across it during my exhibition. I was learning more about history. Went to an old bunker and found it written on the wall. I didn't know what it was a formula for at the time. Not until I was captured by Deceit the first time." Logan looks out the window. Emile writes it down. 

 

"Ok, so Deceit got the formula what happened after that?"

 

“We were left alone for a while. Deceit said he needed to test it. I managed to short circuit Logan’s collar and we were going to escape but... the guards came and took me away and replaced Logan’s collar. I was dragged out to where Deceit was talking with a man who looked like he had tiger markings on his face, so I called him Tiger-Man. They were talking about the price for me and I was throwing a fit. They electrocuted me. I was sold and brought onto Tiger-Man’s ship. I threw a fit the whole time. It took them forever to get me in a cage. Then I look over and Logan’s suddenly there...”

 

"They grab me shortly after you. After giving up the formula and dooming millions of people I gave up on fighting. I believe that I deserve this." Emile continues to write. "I was sold then put on the ship."

 

“A little bit later, they came and Whip-Lady dragged me out. She and a guard had me between two leashes so I couldn’t reach either of them. They brought me into an arena. I fought the whole way there, but every time I did I’d get a whipping.” Virgil shrugs. “It hurt like hell but I was just gonna give it right back to them though. Some of them said I was too wild but Whip-Lady was determined to break me. She didn’t though.” He looks almost proud of himself. “They starved me, dehydrated me, did everything they could to break my spirit short of killing me. They gave up and cheated, drugging my meals. I don’t really remember what happened while I was under it...”

 

"You wouldn't talk to me. You would eat it so quickly then go to sleep. You looked peaceful and it scared me. You were never that peaceful. At the end you ignore me, like I didn't matter." Logan doesn't look at him.

 

Virgil frowns deeply. “I’m sorry...” he rubs Logan’s hand.

 

"Virgil you couldn't control your actions. You have nothing to apologize for." Emile says.

 

Virgil lowers his head. “I hate being out of control... being disoriented.” He mumbles.

 

"I can understand that can be scary." Emile nods and looks at Logan. "What did they make you do?"

 

"Design ships."

 

“That’s how you knew the ship’s layout...” Virgil thinks.

 

"I studied it." 

 

Emile writes it down. "That was smart of you."

 

“So... then Logan got us out.” Virgil looks at him.

 

Logan tightens his grip on Virgil's hand. "You wouldn't respond to me. I was scared, I lost you, I was alone. It somehow motivated me to take action. To get you back. I got the collar off and open the cage. Virgil went to sleep not caring. I went and grab some weapons. A laser gun. I found Tiger-Man first. I..." Logan gulps "I killed him in his sleep. Didn't have a fighting chance." Emile continues to write. "Then I found Whip-Lady. She woke up. I gunned her down before she could attack me. The rest of the crew found out." Logan's heart beats faster. "They found me." He's breathing becomes uneven.

 

“Logan.” Virgil cups his face. “Look at me. Breathe with me.” Virgil breathes slowly.

 

Logan's eyes are unfocused. Wind blows around them.  _ 'drop them or I kill him' _

 

"Let him go." Logan says.

 

“Logan. I’m right here. I’m safe. Look at me.” Virgil squeezes Logan’s hand. “Logan.”

 

Emile stands up. "He's having a flashback." The wind gets stronger, his furniture shakes but stays in place. Logan shoots up and grabs Virgil, holding an imaginary bomb. 

 

"Move and I blow us all up."

 

Virgil freezes. “Logan I’m right here!”

 

Emile freezes. "Ok, ok I'm not moving." 

 

"I'm serious." Logan starts to move.

 

Virgil holds onto Logan. "Logan please!" Logan takes Virgil into the bathroom he closes the door and holds onto him and sits on the floor. Virgil takes deep breaths and holds onto Logan. "Lo... Please wake up. I'm okay." he cups Logan's face and gently kisses him.

 

Logan blinks then jumps "Where? What?" Wind starts to pick up.

 

"Shh." Virgil holds his hand, tears in his eyes. "I'm okay. I'm okay I promise."

 

"I don't understand." Panic fills Logan.

 

"Logan? Can you hear me?" Virgil frowns.

 

"I-I don't understand- where? How?" The wind blows Virgil's hair.

 

"Shh..." Virgil carefully massages Logan's head. "We're at your house. We made it home. We were talking with Emile when you had a flashback."

 

"I-what? No I-" 

 

Emile knocks on the door. Logan jumps. "Virgil he needs to slowly be brought out of a flashback. Otherwise it will leave him confused and disoriented."

 

_ 'how?' _ Virgil thinks and gives Logan's hand a squeeze. "Hey... Can you breathe with me?" he takes a deep breath.

 

Logan looks around. He looks back at Virgil. "I'm scared." The wind whistles.

 

"I know, Star. It's okay. Just focus on me." Logan focuses on him. "Good. Breathe. Deep in."

 

Logan breaths in. Virgil guides him through for several minutes before things calm down. Logan leans on Virgil. "I remember now."

 

Virgil rubs his back and nods. He rocks him. "I've got you."

 

Logan closes his eyes. "She scream so loud. The pain I put her in."

 

"She was going to do the same to you."

 

"I know." Logan sighs. Virgil kisses his head. "I'm ready."

 

Virgil stands and helps Logan up, never letting go of his hand. He leads him back to his room.

Emile looks up. "I am so sorry Aquarius." Logan waves her off and crawls into the bed. Virgil crawls in after him and holds him. Emile looks at her notes. "We're almost done. Is there anything else I should know about this trial?" Virgil looks at Logan. 

 

"I lied about not having the formula."

 

Emile nods and writes it down. "Why did you lie?"

 

"I don't know anymore."

 

Virgil rubs circles in Logan's hand. "To protect us. To protect everyone from the formula falling into the wrong hands."

 

"Yeah? I did a good job at that."

 

Emile frowns "I'm sure you tried your best."

 

"You did." Virgil gently turns Logan to look at him. "It wasn't without sacrifice, but we won. Remy is working on the cure and we're alive. Those stuck in the past will miss the future."

 

Logan looks down. Emile sighs "Well it is my professional opinion that you are not mentally sound to defend yourself in court. I also advise seeking therapy to work on some coping mechanism." Logan nods Emile stands up. "I will see you tomorrow."

 

"Thank you." Virgil looks at her.

 

"No problem, happy to help." She smiles. "Defend with pride." She leaves. Virgil looks at Logan. Logan curls up. Virgil lays down with him and spoons him. He pets his hair. Logan relaxes in his holds and falls asleep.


	17. The Trial of Aquarius

The next day, everyone is in their places. "We are gathered here today to see the trial against Aquarius of Knowledge. The charges are first degree lying. The second charge is the murder of three beings. If found guilty, the punishment will be decided by the court. Doctor Emile Picani by her professional opinion has declared Aquarius unfit to defend himself and will be taking place in his defense. Doctor, your opening statement please."

 

"My client only lied to protect those around him. He thought that giving away what he knew would put them in danger. As for the murders. They are from the slave crew ship. In his and Virgil's escape he killed three members of the crew. The first one he killed in his sleep. The other two was in self defense. I will also remind you that Aquarius risk is life to uncover the truth and save our planet from Quentin."

 

The judge looks at the jury who seems to be taking note. Virgil holds Logan close. "Did he know the crew personally?"

 

"Aquarius and Virgil didn't even know their names. The two leaders that were killed were only called Tiger-Man and Whip-Lady by Virgil." Emile looks at her notes.

 

"And why were they given those names?"

 

"Tiger-Mace had tigar markings on his face and Whip-Lady would whip Virgil for misbehaving."

 

There's a solemn quiet amongst the jury. The judge frowns. "Was there any chance of escape without the deaths of three of the crew?"

 

Emile looks at her notes. "Sadly in the discussion about the escape Aquarius went into to a flashback. I can not tell you in full honestly if it was necessary or not."

 

The judge nods and looks at Logan who Virgil is holding protectively. "Why did Aquarius have this formula on the first place?" One jury members asks.

 

"Aquarius found it by chance and didn't know what it was at the time he only found out later on of its importance."

 

"Why could the formula have not been destroyed?" the judge asks.

 

Emile thinks "I don't know..." She looks at Virgil and Logan. Logan wearing noise canceling headphones to keep from having an episode.

 

Virgil looks up. "He said he couldn't focus. He tried to, but it was while I was being tortured..."

 

Emile frowns "He seems that he was incapable of getting rid of it in a safe way."

 

"He was going to kill himself if I died..." Virgil looks down. "He was going to kill himself and destroy the formula with him if Deceit had gone as far as to kill me."

 

The judge watches them thoughtfully. He looks at the jury. "Are there any more questions?"

 

One of the protection jury members speaks up. "So he gave it up to save one life and now millions are dead."

 

Virgil looks down, shoulders dropping. The judge looks at Emile. "Defense?"

 

"Yes he did, but! It was because it was Virgil. The man he love. If it wasn't for Virgil Aquarius wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have made it back to stop Quentin. And without that we would have lost everything. I know you lost millions of your people. Aquarius feels a huge amount of guilt, but he did the best he could." Virgil swallows and squeezes Logan's hand. 

 

"If he had just gotten rid of the formula none of this would have happened!"

 

"And what about endangering the Terrians?" another jury member speaks up.

 

"Order!" the judge calls.

 

Emile looks to Virgil. "Virgil can you testify?"

 

Virgil closes his eyes. He gets up and moves to the witness stand and is hooked up. "Logan came to Earth after having been hunted by Deceit and his crew for a while- I don't remember how long. We met and I asked him some questions, quickly figuring out he wasn't human. He said he was doing research on Terrian life forms. He-" Virgil looks at him with tears in his eyes. He wipes them away. "He helped me... He listened to me. He gave me tools to continue my studies, but then Anwir's men came. They almost took me, but Lo- Aquarius blew them off and took me to a safer place. He said he had to go, but I begged him to stay. We went to mine and my friend's residence and he stayed for a few hours before leaving. The next day we saw a news report about a tornado and footage showing him getting captured. I went to help him, but there were two of Anwir's crew at our door. I knocked them out and me and my friends got in my car and were shot at on the way to the park where the report was. We failed and were captured. Deceit read my mind and found out I knew nothing. He went to Logan and threatened to kill us if he didn't give him the formula. Logan gave him a fake, Deceit let us all go, one of my friends was mad and reported to our law enforcement what had happened. I ran from the law, branding myself as a terrorist, found Logan. I helped him rebuild his ship and he brought me here." his words spill out quickly as warm tears flow. He doesn't know what they want, he just wants Logan to be free and all the memories of them first meeting are so bittersweet, it hurts.

 

"Shh it's ok Virgil. Aquarius wanted you to leave, didn't he?"

 

Virgil looks at Emile and nods. "At the hospital- after Deceit bit me. He begged me to go home. I refused and told him I wouldn't leave him." he looks at Logan with determination then at the judge and jury. "Whatever his sentence is, it's my sentence too! If you cut his tongue, you cut mine. If you kill him, you kill me too!"

 

"Virgil Sanders, that is not how our courts work." the judge says.

 

"Fine! Then I'll do it to myself!"

 

"Virgil calm down." Emile begs. She sighs. "Yes Aquarius’s actions did put them in danger at first but it was Virgil's loyalty and love that kept him close to Aquarius. We can't deny what happened. We can't deny that Aquarius did these things, but that is not all we are doing. If we only care about the action then Aquarius is guilty hands down but! We are looking at motivates. The reasons why. This man is 18. At 18 years old he was hunted, threatened with death to himself and others. He is of Knowledge. He doesn't have training. I don't have a doubted in my mind that he didn't try everything to keep this from happening. But people of the jury, he's just a kid with the weight of millions of lives on his shoulders. I personally know him. I will not deny that. So I can tell you he meant no harm, he would never harm anyone. He's not Quentin. He is here today because he was willing to put his faith in you to stop Quentin. This is a man who loves his planet. Yes he did those things but it was justified."

 

Virgil sobs behind the witness stand. The judge leans back and looks at the jury. "Any further questions?"

 

The jury still doesn't look convince. Logan pulls the headphones off. "Sorry to interrupt but we have the cure."

 

The judge looks at him. "What do you mean?"

 

"When we got back to Stellio we found out about the spread. I still knew the formula so I gave kt to a friend of mine. Remy of Nurture. He is good with chemicals. He just text me that he got the cure and that it works."

 

Emile smiles. "Oh that is great news! Remy is so smart." She blushes.

 

The judge nods and looks to a Stellio of Leadership sitting at the back of the courtroom. The Stellio nods and leaves. "We will have the cure tested once more before it is transported to Protection."

 

Logan nods "Of course." He puts his head phones back on. Emile smiles and turns to the jury. 

 

"See!? He made a mistake and is now correcting it. Does that sound like a man who wants to harm us?"

 

The judge sighs and looks to the jury. He doesn't believe Logan is guilty, but that choice isn't up to him. "Has the jury made their decision?" The jury whispers to themselves then nods. "Proceed." the judge leans back. Virgil desperately tries to pull himself together.

 

One member stands up. "We find Aquarius not guilty for purposely causing harm by his actions." Emile and the group beam and cheer. Virgil lays his head on the table and shakes, crying in relief. The judge stands and goes down to Virgil, unhooking him and helping him down to Logan.

 

Logan looks around in confusion he pulls the headphones off. "What happened?"

 

Virgil flings himself at him and sobs. "Not- guilty." the judge smiles at them.

 

Logan blinks "Wha- really!?" Virgil cups his face with shaking hands and kisses him deeply. Logan melts and kisses him back. Virgil holds onto him for dear life. 

 

The judge goes back to his seat. "This trial is ajourned." he hits the gavel.

 

Patton, Roman, Ava, Elena, and Emile all hugs Logan. Ava and Elena crying. Virgil looks up at Logan and smiles through his tears. "We won..."

 

"We won." Logan kisses him. Virgil's eyes slide shut and he holds him close, kissing him back.

 

...

 

Logan and Virgil lay on the carpet in Logan's room, staring at the ceiling of stars. "I still like your floor." Virgil says with a cocky grin.

 

Logan chuckles "Do you now?"

 

Virgil nods and reaches up, tickling one of Logan's ears. "Also your ears..."

 

Logan blushes. "Virgil." He whines.

 

"Whaaa? I'm not doing anything!" Virgil kisses his cheek and lays back down, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

Logan smiles. "I'm just happy Remy's cure worked."

 

"Yeah." Virgil sighs and curls up to Logan, holding his hand. "Good job."

 

"I caused this mess, I needed to fix it."

 

"And you did."

 

Logan turns towards him. "I had some help." He smirks.

 

Virgil smiles at him, his eyes seeming to glitter. "Well you know. Every hero needs a sidekick." he boops Logan's nose. Logan chuckles he kisses Virgil's nose. Virgil kisses him passionately.

 

Logan moans he rolls onto of Virgil. He looks at him lovely. "How about this time we take a our clothes off?" 

 

Virgil blushes. “How about the door is closed this time?” He smirks and takes him back into a passionate kiss.  
  


...

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are working on a sequel to this story, so stay tuned! - Space


End file.
